


Golden Boy's Dance

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camboy Harry, Daddy Kink, Depressed Harry, Fingering, M/M, Magical Computers, PTSD, Sex Toys, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Voldemort and Harry is feeling useless. Jobless and suffering from PTSD, Harry spent his days going from horrible interview to horrible interview hopelessly looking for a job. Feeling completely useless, Harry, with the help of George, turns to a new profession that Harry never even thought of : being a camboy. Pleasuring himself for money and people's entertainment, Harry hopes to find a use for the Savior of the Wizarding World in this Peaceful Era.





	1. Golden Boy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A small thought process that's to keep me entertained while I go through stuff. "

Golden Boy’s Dance

Ch.1

Golden Boy’s Birthday

Harry was nineteen years old, and in desperate need of a job. Ever since he “graduated” Hogwarts, he has been living with the Weasleys. Ron has already applied for the Auror training program while Hermione got herself into a neat position at the Ministry of Magic working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working endlessly for the better treatment of house-elves. Hell, even Ginny has several tryouts and interviews with various Quidditch teams! Which left Harry with… nothing.

He tried to look for a job, he really did, but then night would come along with the night terrors. Nightmares and horrible dreams of his hunt for the Horcruxes, his endless battles with Voldemort, and the dead—so many dead, their faces always coming back to haunt him. The one time he tried to enter the Auror Training Program, he did fine until he was hit with a horrible flashback of Fred’s body and fell to the floor crying. The mediwizards at St. Mungo’s diagnosed him with a severe case of PTSD and prescribed several potions for him to use daily. Since then, he just wandered around the house, doing chores, making sure that the Burrow was clean. He became very efficient at cleaning spells.

But still, he felt trap, like he was just a waste of time and energy siphoning from the Weasleys, even though they reassured him several times that it was fine, that he could stay with them as long as he liked, that he will find a job eventually. But still he felt completely awful. When it was really bad he would just mope around in his room, staring at nothing in particular as the day slowly went by.

He hated himself, hated feeling useless. If he can’t be an Auror like his parents, like how everyone expected him to be, then what good was he? The Wizarding World already seemed to have forgotten about Harry’s deeds two years ago, the last reporter to stalk him was over six months ago, and that was only to get proof that Harry was suffering from PTSD and is now a washed-up hero.

The one thing that gave Harry some spark of life was his body. He worked hard to make sure that he never loses his shapely figure. Cursed short, Harry made sure to make up for height with attractiveness, exercising every day to give him a lean, toned body with a cute bubbly butt; he had some hair on his chest and stomach that led to a wild forest of pubic hair that Harry was too afraid to touch with anything sharp in case he hurt himself. He still ate everything Mrs. Weasley would feed him, but he would work all the calories off just to make sure that he’s small and sleek. On the days when he’s feeling half himself, Harry would stand naked in front of the mirror, trying to encourage himself as he said, “I will get a job today. I will get an interview today. No attacks today. You can do this Potter.”

It would make him feel better temporarily before reality crushes him, as he would inevitably ruin every interview.

One day in mid-August, needing a pick-me-up after another failed interview, Harry decided to visit George in his flat above his jokes shop. The flat was a homey place, having a large room that served as a general area plus kitchen and dining room and two doors leading to the bathroom and bedroom. George gave Harry a key after everything happened, telling the small Potter that he was welcome to stay over anytime. Nowadays this would usually end up with George giving Harry a shot or two of firewhiskey to calm his nerves.

Harry was surprised to see that the flat was empty. “George?” Harry said softly, looking around. There was no answer. Harry stood still in the flat. There was a faint noise coming from the back of the flat. Curious, Harry slowly made his way towards the noise, which became louder and louder as Harry sneaked towards the bedroom.

“George?” Harry said again opening the bedroom door, his eyes widening at the sight.

George was completely naked, his hard, thick cock on display as he stroked it slowly as he stared at what looked like a muggle computer, yet different. There was no cables or wires, and the keyboard was typing by itself as George continued to stroke his fat cock to the screen. Harry bit his lip as his own cock started to swell as his eyes moved from the delicious cock to the screen.

A boy around Harry’s age wearing a black latex tube sock around his chest with holes for his pierced nipples was moaning in complete ecstasy as a huge black dildo moved in and out of his exposed hole at an even pace. “George!”

George turned around, still stroking his cock, and gave a lazy smile at Harry. “Hiya Harry, you got to watch this,” he said. “Newest muggle technology, altered for wizard use. Best thing in the world. They sell like hot cakes. Come on, take off your clothes and enjoy the show with me,” he smirked as he took his wand and, with a wave, produced a chair next to him.

“I-I’m a bottom,” Harry said, still completely shocked at seeing George naked and casually jerking off in front of him.

“So is he, but he loves it,” George smirked, pointing to the monitor were the boy was jerking himself as he was fucked. He then turned to the monitor and said, “Daddy’s friend arrived and is nervous to jerk off for you. Moan for him Baby.”

“D-Daddy’s Friend,” the boy, apparently named Baby, moaned as he looked directly at George and Harry, “please jerk off! It would make Baby very happy.”

“Good Boy,” George said, the boy moaning in response. He turned to Harry and winked. “Come on, I can see you’re hard, so just join me. It’s a private show.”

“Please Daddy’s Friend,” Baby moaned.

“He can’t see us, it’s a cam-show,” George said. “Just relaxed and jerk off, you look like you need the stress relief.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed. He stepped out of his shoes and quickly stripped, revealing his hard five-inch cock. George snickered but Harry glared at him. “Told you, I’m a bottom,” he said. “My size doesn’t matter.”

Harry moved towards George and sat down, hissing slightly as the cold wood made contact with his ass. He leaned back and gotten comfortable, staring at Baby on the screen as he continued to fuck himself with the large dildo. Harry had to admit that he was cute. His face was hazy, Harry couldn’t exactly make up the details, but he had sandy-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Daddy’s friend is a bottom, Baby,” George chuckled. “I think your cock is bigger than his.”

“Tee-hee, that’s funny,” Baby moaned. George flicked his wand and the moan quickly turned into a cry of shock and pain. “Daddy!”

“Don’t make fun of my friend’s cock,” George said. “Just for that, fuck yourself harder.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the cam boy moaned and with a flick, the dildo began moving faster, rougher. Harry matched the thrusts and, with helpful glances at George’s thick cock, got himself into a comfortable feeling of lust as he continued to jerk himself.

“Yes, Good boy, Daddy’s friend is loving your show,” George moaned. “We’re both so close Baby.”

“Please cum for me Daddy, Baby needs your cum,” the cam boy moaned. Harry, really into the lustful needs now, stroke his small cock viciously before giving out a high, loud moan as he came, his seed spraying all over his stomach and chest. George followed soon, cumming on his hands and lower stomach. There was a high-pitched scream and Harry watched with fascination as the cam boy came, screaming “Daddy!”

“Such a good show Baby, Daddy loved it… and so did his friend,” George chuckled.

“Thank you, Daddy! I’ll see you next time, okay?” The cam boy smiled before the screen went black.

George sighed and turned to give a lazy grin to Harry. “Not a bad show, eh? Baby’s real good at stress relief.”

“What was that?” Harry demanded. “How—”

“That, little Harry, was a cam show. Basically cute men and women get naked in the comfort in their own home and put on a little show for anyone who wants to watch,” George said. “If they like it, they’ll give the cam boy money. Baby here is a pro, he’s been doing this for a couple of years. Nice bit of money from what I heard of.”

“But…they actually—isn’t that dangerous?” Harry asked.

“This site isn’t,” George said. “Best security you can get online.” George paused then chuckled, “Listen to me using muggle words. Anyway, the place that I visit? Totally one hundred percent safe for both cam boys and viewers." Harry nodded slowly as reality seeped into his brain.

He and George were both naked and covered in cum. Suddenly completely embarrassed, Harry reached for his wand and cleaned himself. George, however continued to relax in his chair. “So, what can I do you for Harry?” He asked.

“Just failed another interview,” Harry frowned. “I don’t think I could go back to the Burrow. Your parents are understanding but… I don’t think I can stand their pity at the moment.”

“Harry, you know—”

“Yes but I need a job George,” Harry said. “I just—since third year I wanted to be an Auror like my parents. But because of my stupid PTSD I can’t even do a damn training exercise without… without…”

“I understand,” George frowned. He stood up and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry squeezed George closer, doing his best to fight back the tears. “Mate, if you don’t want to bum off my parents… then move in with me.”

“George I can’t, I need a job,” Harry said.

“We’ll get you a job, don’t worry… how about we put our clothes on and talk about it over some tea, eh? Jerking off always makes me thirsty,” George said.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry sighed. He picked up his pants and shirt and pulled them on as George moved to a nearby dresser and pulled open a drawer. “I’m going to be in the kitchen,” Harry said.

“Alright, you know where everything is,” George said.

Harry moved out of the bedroom and made his way to the corner kitchen. Having the placed memorized from his countless visits, Harry filled a teapot with water and placed it on the stove, turning it on. He then pulled out two cups along with two teabags and placed one bag in one cup. Seconds later, the kettle was whistling, and, with an easy flick of Harry’s wand, it floated into the air and poured hot water into the two waiting cups.

Harry busied himself with making his own cup as George walked in wearing only jeans and a T-shirt. “Thanks, mate,” George said as Harry took his to the small table that acted like the dining room. A moment later George sat down and said, “You’re moving in with me.”

“George—”

“No, I don’t want to hear about you moaning about bumming off people, I won’t hear it,” George said. “You hate it at the Burrow, don’t try to argue with me Harry. You’re doing yourself more harm than good there. So you’re going to live with me, and together we’ll think of a job you can do.”

“But you’re not hiring,” Harry said, “You told me so six months ago, you’re fully staffed—so where—”

“Harry, calm down about that,” George said. “I am not going to let our first investor down. We’ll think of something that’ll get you money.”

Harry gave a defeated sigh and took a sip from his tea. Living at the Burrow or with George wasn’t going to change the fact that he felt useless.

“Everything would be easier if I had easy money,” he muttered to himself. He thought, for a moment, to dip into the Potter and Black Vault, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He wouldn’t dare insult his family heritage but just spending all their hard work.

He stared at George, and his still perverted mind went back to his thick cock, to how George was stroking it lazily as he watched Baby… then it hit him. “I…I can work,” Harry said softly.

“Excuse me?”

“I can…I can work,” Harry said. “I can… be a cam boy… at least until I find a real job.”

He looked up hesitantly at George. He expected the man to be disgusted at the proposal, saying something that becoming a whore is too good for Harry Potter, the killer of Voldemort, but instead he just gave a large, supporting grin. “That. Could. Work! Think about it Harry, you’ll be bringing in money as well as raising your self-esteem.”

“I don’t have a problem with my—”

“Yes you do, it’s been on a nose-dive the last two years,” George said. “You can use Fred’s room for your bedroom and workplace. I’ll teach you everything you need to know how to work the magical computer, how to get the camera ready and how to set up the charms Baby uses to hide his face.”

“That doesn’t come with the site?”

“No, there are some cam boys who wants to show their faces to the world,” George said. “But Baby, obviously isn’t one of them.”

“I’m guessing Baby isn’t his real name,” Harry said.

“God no, and nobody knows what his real name is, nor do they care,” George said. “So you don’t need to worry about people finding out who you are.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“So… are we really doing this?” George asked.

“Yeah… yeah we are,” Harry nodded.

“Wicked! Then we’ll tell mum and dad the good news tonight,” George smiled. “In the meantime, I think we should think of a new name for you…”

Harry thought for a moment before looking up at George, “I know,” he said. “This was an old insult Malfoy used to call me in our first and second year, but I think it will work wonderfully.”

“What is it?” George asked, leaning towards Harry in anticipation.

Harry looked up at George and smiled.

“Golden Boy.”


	2. Golden Boy's First Show

Ch. 2

Golden Boy’s First Show

Later that night, George and Harry went to the Burrow to tell the Weasleys about Harry’s move. It seemed that everyone was at the Burrow that night. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already sitting at the dinner table when Harry and George arrived. “Harry, there you are, I was wondering where you were,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “How did the interview go?”

“Err…it didn’t work well…”

“But Harry and I talked and agreed that he’ll move in with me,” George said. “We believe we might find something that’ll be good for him.”

“You have?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said softly.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled. “That’s great Harry, we’re happy for you, aren’t we Arthur?”

“Hmm, yes we are Harry,” Mr. Weasley said. “What is it you are thinking of doing?”

Harry and George glanced at each other for a second. It was George who answered smoothly, “We found some odd jobs that Harry should be good at,” he said.

“Oh that is good to hear,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “I told you Harry that you would find a job perfect for you, you just have to keep trying.”

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry nodded. He looked around and stared, for a moment, at Ron. His best friend had the beginning of small bags under his eyes, and scruff began to form around his chin. “You doing okay Ron?” he asked.

“Huh, yeah,” Ron yawned. “Just been working hard with Kingsley. I never knew being an Auror would have so much _paperwork_!”

“Why wouldn’t it Ron?” Hermione asked. “Can you believe that I have been working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a year, and not one person has taken any serious thought about my suggestion of giving house-elves wages. Headmistress McGonagall gives the house-elves at Hogwarts wages, and they continue to work if not harder than before. In fact just yesterday I have written a twenty inch scroll detailing the precise benefits of giving house-elves a Sickle a week and still nobody takes it seriously.”

“Well, sounds like you’re fighting an up-hill battle Hermione,” George smiled. He looked between the two and said, “You two getting any sleep?”

“No,” Hermione said. “Mr. Diggory wanted me to look over a propose addition to the regulations of vampires. It’s a single scroll over forty feet long.”

“Sounds breath-taking,” George joked, laughing at the small glare Hermione gave him.

Ron looked at Harry and said, “Congrats on getting a job mate, I just hope that it isn’t as stressful as mine.”

“You’re just working from the desk, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, but last week Kingsley brought me out in the field to catch a guy who’s been trying to sell dark objects. Dangerous stuff, went down to Knockturn Alley and everything. I almost lost my finger!”

“How?” Harry gasped.

“I think it was a Slicing Curse,” Ron said. “I was lucky I jumped when I did. Instead of cutting off my finger, he just cut a bit of my robes.” He pointed to a patchy sewn in part of his work robes that he was still wearing.

“That’s lucky, I’m glad you’re okay,” Harry said. For a moment he thought of what would have happen if it was Harry out in the field instead of Ron. He would probably have another attack. Speaking of which, he turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, “If you don’t mind… I would like to pack at least all my essentials, my medicine and clothes tonight… George is persistent that I move in today.”

“Oh! Alright… yes, we’ll help you after dinner,” Mrs. Weasley said, clearly shocked. “Now sit, sit, both of you sit.”

Harry and George sat down next to each other. George leaned over and began to whisper but Harry whispered, “Don’t talk about my body, I know how to take care of it.”

“Okay, okay,” George chuckled.

“What you two whispering about?” Ron asked.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” George hummed. “Just small home details.”

Ron gave Harry and George a suspicious look but said no more as Mrs. Weasley laid dinner on the table. Like always, Mrs. Weasley’s food was more than delicious. Both Harry and George help themselves to seconds and thirds as the Weasley family, being a rather nosey family, tried to pry details about Harry’s new job. When they were done eating, George and Harry went upstairs to Harry’s room to pack. Harry didn’t have much belongings. Just some clothes that he washed regularly, pictures of his parents and Sirius, and his Firebolt, which laid in a corner gathering dust. Harry went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took out his several potions and returned to his room to see it stripped bare, a closed trunk sitting on his bed.

“Ready?” George smiled.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. George took Harry’s trunk and carried it downstairs with ease. “We’re heading home, Mum,” he called out.

“Good luck Harry!” Mrs. Weasley said and she pulled Harry into a big hug. “Now, don’t forget to visit, okay?” She asked.

Harry nodded and saw that Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes.

“Harry, good luck,” Mr. Weasley said and he offered his hand. “I hope that whatever job this is, that it is a good one.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley,” Harry said.

“Come on Harry,” George said, “you have a big day tomorrow.” Harry nodded and the two left the Burrow, walking out of the property before Apparating back home. George led Harry to his new room, and he looked around it.

It was big like George’s room. There was a single queen-sized bed that was freshly made, bare walls, and the floor was carpeted. “Here is your new home Harry,” George said. He had a sort of sad look that he hid behind a smile, “I must say if Fred knew what we were going to do… he would be one hundred percent behind it.”

“He would?” Harry asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” George nodded. “Anyway, let’s get unpacking. Oh, do you take showers in the morning or night?”

“Depends, usually the morning,” Harry said.

“Well, then tomorrow morning when you shower Harry, the first thing you have to do is shave all of your body hair,” George said. “Cam-boys are all hairless, makes them look younger and sexier.”

“All of it…”

“Yes, all of it,” George nodded. “Cock and balls included. Afterwards, we’ll start thinking about how you would want to furnish your workspace… and think of a persona for Golden Boy.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Harry said. “I thought that I was just going to fuck myself on camera.”

“That’s part of it,” George said. “But you’ll need a certain persona as well, something that’ll bring the horny men in and keep them coming back.”

“I see,” Harry nodded.

“My Baby for example does this great thing,” George said with a perverted smile, “where he would act like a little child who needs all his Daddies to take care of him. We pick out what he wears, and which dildo he fucks himself with.”

“Huh…” Harry said. “And you’re one of his Daddies?”

“I’m his best Daddy,” George smirked. “Next private session he promised to get rid of the cloaking charm just for me. My sweet Baby,” George sighed. “Anyway, you should sleep over what your persona will be.”

“I will… thank… for everything,” Harry said awkwardly. “I… thank you George.”

“Of course,” George smirked. “Now, I’d help you get unpacked… but I gotta get up early to check on the shop tomorrow. So night Harry.”

“Night.”

When George left, Harry spent the rest of the night thinking about Golden Boy as he unpacked. What type of person would he be. What type of stripper? Would he be vanilla? Kinky? Sly? Bold? All these questions and more floated through Harry’s mind as he filled his new drawers and wardrobes with his clothes. When he was fully unpacked, it was nearly midnight and he was exhausted. Yawning, Harry took off his clothes and climbed into bed, where he fell to sleep at once.

He woke up sweating heavily, he couldn’t remember his dream, but he felt afraid. He looked around blindly until he found his glasses. “I’m with George, I’m safe…” Harry breathed to himself. “He’s dead… he won’t come back.”

“Harry! You okay?” George’s voice called out as he knocked on Harry’s door.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Harry said.

“Alright! Remember to shave your body! I’ll know if you didn’t!” George said. “I’ll be making breakfast. Eggs and bacon okay?”

“Sure!” Harry said. He got out of bed and groaned. He stopped in front of a mirror and stared at his body. It was still sweaty so his body hair stuck to his chest and stomach, making it look thicker than it actually was. He started at his small cock and balls and gave a small noise at how much hair there was. It completely covered his balls and inner thighs. He had no idea how to shave all that!

“George!” he called out.

“Yeah!”

“How am I supposed to shave all this hair?” Harry asked, still staring at his hairy balls.

“Tell the razor what you want,” George yelled out. “It’ll do exactly as you tell it. If you don’t know, just tell it ‘make me hairless.’”

“Thanks mate!”

“Hurry up and shave Golden Boy!” George yelled out. Harry bit his lip and made his way out of his room and into the bathroom, forgetting to even get any clothes on or a towel.

He found the razor sitting on the sink’s countertop next to the bath and shower. He picked up the razor and bit his lip. “Uh… make me hairless, please?” he said.

The razor sprang to life and a masculine voice said, “Lay down in the tub with warm water.”

Harry wasn’t surprised that the razor talked to him, but he was surprised at the demanding tone it had. Harry turned towards the tub and turned on the facet, watching it fill up with water. When it was filled half-way, Harry laid down in the tub and looked at the razor hesitantly, “Uh… I’m in the tub,” he said.

“Make sure your body is wet,” the razor said. Harry frowned and rolled to his stomach before getting back on his back. “I’m wet,” he said impatiently.

“Do not move until instructed,” The razor said and it began it’s work. It began with Harry’s arms. It was a weird vibrating sensation as the magic razor moved up and down Harry’s arms methodically, shaving them and leaving them surprisingly silky smooth. Next it went to Harry’s chest, shaving the dark chest hair and revealing his suntanned skin and dark nipples, the nubs already hard. Harry just watched in fascination and fear as the razor moved closer and closer to his cock and balls. When it reached it, Harry shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. The razor was light, yet thorough as it shaved around there, ordering Harry to lift and spread his legs. It half twenty minutes for the razor to shave all of Harry, and when it was done, it went to the sink to clean itself and left Harry laying in a pool of water covered with his now shaved hair. The wizard stood up and turned the water on, letting the water and hair drained as he touched his new body.

Every felt sensitive, even his nipples somehow became extra sensitive and smooth. Even the lightest brush had his clean cock jerk in response. He never felt so clean and sensitive before. He wanted to just stay in the shower and jerk off, but decided against it. He would need his cum for his show.

When he was done cleaning, he stepped out of the tub and looked around. “Damn it,” he whispered. “George!” he yelled out.

“Yeah?”

“Where are your towels?” he asked.

“Don’t have any, just use magic,” George snickered.

“But I have no clothes!”

“I promise I won’t look!”

Harry sighed and shook his head. Hoping for George to keep his promise, Harry opened the door and made a small scream as the sudden cold air, compared to the now steamy bathroom, hit his body. Dripping wet, he walked back to his room, picked up his wand, and dried himself with a simple Drying Charm. Then he searched his dressers for a pair of pants and a shirt, and when dressed, he went to the kitchen.

George just finished cooking breakfast as Harry sat down. “Aww, here I was thinking to see Golden Boy naked,” George pouted.

“I just walked across the flat naked,” Harry said.

“And I promised that I would not look, so I didn’t,” George said. He filled two plates and sat down with Harry. “So, have you figured out what kind of boy Golden Boy is?” he asked.

“I think so,” Harry said slowly. “It kind of ties into who I am… or who everyone thinks I’m not.”

“Okay, so tell me,” George said, leaning forward.

“Golden Boy, I…he’s shy, he’s good-hearted, only wants to make everyone around him happy but… while they look to him to take care of them, Golden Boy just wants a man to take care of him. To tell him what to do, to nurture him, give him structure… I just want to be taken care of…”

George nodded slowly. “Harry, my friend,” he said, a grin growing on his face, “I think we’re about to make a lot of money for you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! There are a ton of guys out there who just wants to take care of sexy boys while masturbating to them!” George said.

“I’m guessing you’re one of them.”

“I am, but I’m not going to jerk off to you, you’re my brother’s best friend,” George said. “But give it a few shows and I bet you’ll have men fighting to have private sessions with you.”

“Can we get past the first day first?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, sure, finish your breakfast then think about how we’ll furnish your work area,” George said. “I have to head downstairs for a bit, open the shop and make sure everyone is doing what they’re supposed to, but I’ll be back soon.”

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “Should I wear anything special or…”

George looked at Harry for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope, you’re fine like this,” he grinned. “I think your first video would be like Golden Boy’s first tease, act up the nervousness, you know?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. Are these videos saved or—”

“We could save them, yeah, that way you can be watched whenever, but the place will always advertise when you’re giving a new show,” George smirked. “But, of course, before any of that, we’ll need to set up your account. We’ll need pictures for that. Less skin the better. I’ll leave you alone if you want to do that—”

“No, no you can watch,” Harry said. George have him a perverted grin as he purred, “Thank you Golden Boy.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. The Weasley already saw him naked, and he knows more about cam-stuff than Harry does. He figured he’ll need all the help he can get.

After breakfast, Harry went into his room while George went downstairs. He looked around and saw that it really was spacious. He could easily separate the room into a working area and his regular bedroom. Having an idea, Harry went to his robes and pulled out a small leather purse. He jiggled it, hearing some coins click together, before opening it. Twenty Galleons. Frowning, he looked around the room. Was this really worth dipping into his vaults for some money?

“I’m sorry Mum, Dad,” Harry sighed, closing his leather pouch and pocketing it. He walked downstairs into the back area of the joke shop where he found George in his uniform talking to his employees.

“Right if we know our duties then we can start! I need you to first—Harry,” he turned when he heard Harry’s footsteps on the stairs, “is anything the matter?”

“No… I just need to go outside… buy a partition… sorry for interrupting,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Not at all,” George smiled. “There’s a shop down the street that should have all you need.”

“Thanks George,” Harry said, and he waved awkwardly to the workers before ducking out of the shop. Diagon Alley was, strangely, practically empty. The only people up were the ones who lived at Diagon Alley, the shopkeepers and workers who mulled about getting their stores ready before the cobblestone street is filled with witches and wizards of every kind. Harry made his way to Gringotts, mentally apologizing every step of the way. It was, surprisingly, the shortest trip to the bank Harry had ever taken. He wondered if it was because, on the way to his vault and back, he was too busy mentally apologizing to his parents and Sirius for what he was about to do, to hope that they would forgive him, and that he promised to place in thrice the amount that he withdrew.

The shop that George told Harry about looked like a muggle furniture shop. It had a sign of a hammer banging into a piece of wood engraved “Magical Furnishing” and in the windows were various kinds of furniture from lamps that turned themselves on when they were in the mood, tables that looked to stomp their legs when someone spills water on them, and a muggle fan that, as Harry inched closer to the window, seemed to be belting out a song by Mrs. Weasley’s favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck.

Harry entered the shop and looked around. Immediately, an old witch appeared in front of him. “Anything I can help you with dear?” she asked.

“Err… yeah, I uh need a couple of things for my room,” Harry said, trying to figure out how to describe what he needs. “I just moved in with my mate and… I’m using my room as a sort of workspace as well… so I need a partition, as well as a desk.”

“Of course, of course, we have many partitions here,” the old witch nodded. “We have partitions that hum, partitions that move by themselves when you get near, though they can be a bit fickle, you’ll have to mind your manners with them—”

“Do you mind if I just look around? I’ll just point out the stuff I want,” Harry said.

“Not at all dear,” the old witch said, though she looked disappointed. “I’ll be… following you… closely… you know… just to make sure you get what you want… …. …. Lead the way!”

“…Right,” Harry said. He turned and started to walk around the store. Since a partition is what he needed most, he made a search for any category or aisle that displayed them. He found an aisle that was full of miniature partitions with a tag that read, “Place them inside and watch them grow!”

“You just place them where you want and they’ll grow dear!” The old witch said.

“Thanks… I got that from the tag,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Right you are, well, shop away,” the old woman smiled.

This was the most awkward shopping experience Harry ever had. He looked through the aisle of partitions and stopped at a simple purple one that had the middle of the wall sliding out. “That should work with lighting I think,” Harry said to himself.

“Hmm? You say anything? Need any help dear?”

“No thank you, just thinking to myself,” Harry said.

“Oh… well I’ll be here… if you need my help… this is my shop after all… … continue dear,” the old woman said.

 _George come save me,_ Harry thought to himself, suppressing a groan. He took the black partition and decided to look around for some lights. He part of the room he wanted to block off had a window that would allow sunshine to filter in, but Harry figured that he and George could always buy a curtain to block it just in case they want a specific lighting effect.

He and the old witch just found the aisle full of lamps and lights as the door opened and George’s voice called out, “Harry? You here?”

“Another customer!”

“Over here George!” Harry rang out. _Hurry._

George smiled when he walked into the aisle Harry was in. “There you are, sorry I’m late, we had a bit of an accident with the new shipment. So what did you get so far?”

“Just the partition,” Harry said and he pulled out the small purple partition out of his pocket.

“I was keeping an eye on him… to help him of course… just in case… he needs it… … this is my shop, you know. … Do you need help too?” The old woman asked.

“No, I’m here to help Harry,” George said. He took the partition and examined it. “Purple… good choice, would give a nice effect if we get the lights to bounce off so. Speaking of… I think these will work,” he pointed to a string of lights. “They’re enchanted so you can change them to whatever color you want. We’ll string them around the workspace and go from there.” Fred took a couple boxes of the stringed lights and held them along with the miniature partition. “What’s left?”

“Well I’ll need a desk,” Harry said.

“Desks are in the front… near the door… they’re miniature too… …makes for easy carrying… … of course you boys don’t need any help?” the old witch said and she gave a leering look at George’s arms.

“Right… well, my shop sells the computers, Harry,” George said. “They’re a goldmine so I went to the person who makes them, yeah, and played a card game with them.”

Harry just nodded and they went to the front and picked out a desk for Harry. It was slightly big, and taller than he thought it would be. After that, they decided to buy some drapes and pillows to give the workspace a flourish, and Harry and George finally placed them all in front of the register as the old witch rang them up.

“You sure you don’t need more pillows… for this workspace dears… you can never have enough pillows… though at my age the wooden floor would be fine… does wonders on my back, you know. … Are you two single by any change? … it’s just that I have this granddaughter, see … she’s a bit older than you two… but I think she would look cute with either of you. … … … No? … That’s alright… that’ll be… one hundred… and twenty-two… galleons. … … Thank you. Please come again soon. …Please.”

Harry took his bag of furniture and left with George, “Please tell me you know of a better store than that,” He whispered to George as the door closed behind him. George gave a loud laugh as they returned to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and their flat. Once they returned back to Harry’s room, Harry placed his bag on his bed as he and George looked around.

“I’m thinking there,” Harry said, pointing towards the window. “It could go from the window to… about here?” He moved to stand where he wanted the partition. “That would leave enough room, yeah?”

George looked at the space Harry suggested. It was small, big enough for a desk and his decorations, but it gave Harry enough room to do whatever he felt like. “Yeah,” George nodded. “I think that would work. So let’s see here…” He pulled out the partition and frowned at it. “How do we make it grow again?”

“Place it where I’m standing,” Harry said, pointing to the ground. “Good. Now I think…” he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the partition. “ _Engorgio!”_ To their shock, the partition began to swell up, growing higher and higher, spreading out the span of the room until it completely sectioned off Harry’s new workspace from his bedroom. The middle of the partition slid open as Harry walked near it. “Perfect!” George cheered. “Now let’s get the desk in along with the pillows and lights and we’ll be good to go.”

“What about the computer and camera?” Harry asked.

“I told you, I sell those,” George said. “I’ll just get—”

“No. How much are they?” Harry asked.

“Harry—”

“I will not accept gifts for this,” Harry said. “If we are going to do this, then I will pay for everything I need.”

Harry stood his ground and crossed his arms as he gave George a stubborn look. George stared at Harry and sighed. “Fine, fine, how much you have in your pouch?”

“Five hundred Galleons,” Harry said.

George thought for a moment. “Investor’s discount, which I will not take away Harry, don’t you dare fight me on this, what you need will total four hundred and seventy Galleons.”

“Deal,” Harry said at once. George left the room and Harry started decorating his workspace. He placed the desk at the far corner so that he could be in the sun light. He placed pillows against the opposite wall and laid on them. They were comfortable, and they helped him lift his legs over his head. He just started stringing the lights around the wall, letting the far ends dangle in the corners, when George came back, a modern-looking computer, keyboard, and a couple of old-fashioned cameras hovering behind him.

“George what is all this?” Harry asked.

“This,” George said pointing to a computer with a thirty-inch screen, “is your computer. Needs to be big so you can see exactly what you’re doing from anywhere. It and the keyboard here is enchanted, so you just speak, and it’ll do what you need. Much faster and better than those muggle computers.” He chuckled. “The cameras should be obvious… they’ll follow you around and tape you, see. This is the best of the best Harry, Baby uses these.”

“George. Why do I feel like this cost more than four-hundred and seventy galleons?” Harry said suspiciously.

“Trust me Harry, it does,” George smiled. “Anyway, you continue decorating and I’ll have your new computer set up in a few minutes, Golden Boy.” He winked and let the computer and cameras float to the desk. Harry nodded and returned to decorating his work space. He opened the blinds and allowed the sunshine to come in. It hit the purple partition, making it look brighter and gave the small work place a seductive glow. When he was done, Harry laid on the pillows and looked around, happy with his work.

“Done!” George said after a few minutes. Harry looked towards George to see him standing in front of the computer and keyboard, his wand out. The screen was on and displaying the site Harry saw yesterday. “Now, we can just make your account,” George smiled. Harry got up and went next to George. “I’ve got the cameras all ready too,” George said. “They have a Sharing Charm so that whatever they see will be displayed on the computer here, and I’ve also added the charm Baby uses so your face and voice can be distorted whenever you want to. I’ve written them both down on the parchment here,” he pointed to a piece of parchment with writing on it.

George gave Harry a huge smile, “Two years and we’ve somehow surpassed the Muggles with their own technology, isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, it is,” Harry nodded.

“Right so, just type in all the required information here… and I’ll leave so you can take your pictures,” George said. “After that, I don’t know if you want to do a show immediately or…”

“I’ll tell you when I am,” Harry said.

“Alright. Well, have fun Golden Boy,” George smirked, and he left Harry, closing the partition behind him.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to the computer. If he was going to take pictures… he figured he might as well get naked already. He slowly took off his clothes, a sense of embarrassment and anticipation filling him as he did so. He marveled at his own body for a bit. He looked younger, felt younger… his body was so smooth and innocent looking, as if he was back in fourth year before everything went wrong. Shaking that thought out of his head, he went to the computer and inserted Golden Boy’s information.

When he was done, the cameras spurred to life and Harry gasped when he saw his own body on the monitor. “Golden Boy, please choose a voice for your account,” a cool female voice said.

“A voice?”

“Masculine or feminine.”

“Uhh Masculine,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” the voice was now a deep male voice. “Golden Boy, present a picture of your body and ass.”

“Okay…” Harry said. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the camera. It floated towards the ground and Harry laid down on his pillows, lifted his legs over his head, and spread his ass cheeks revealing his tight pink hole. The camera gave a flash and a picture of Harry’s ass and hole appeared on the monitor.

“Golden Boy, present a picture of your body,” the male voice said.

Harry stood up and took hold of the camera, positioning it so that it showed his hairless body and hard five-inch cock. The camera took several pictures, getting out of Harry’s grip and zoomed around Harry, taking pictures from every angle.

“Good. Golden Boy, Pick a picture to be your profile.”

Harry cycled through the pictures, moving them with his wand, and pointed at the first picture of his body that he took. “This one,” he said.

“Good. Golden Boy, this is what your profile will look like. Do you accept?” the male voice said.

A page appeared with Harry’s body. Under it was his profile name “Golden Boy” and his age, nineteen. There was also a brief synopsis of Golden Boy that read, “I want to make everyone happy, everyone looks to me to take care of them, but what I secretly want is for a man to take care of me.”

It wasn’t very full, as it was a new profile, but Harry played around with some of the options, including how much viewers had to pay to see his photos, how much a private session would be, and whether or not people could watch his recordings of past shows for free. He allowed anyone to come to his live shows for free, and for a couple of pictures, including his ass shot, to be available for the public as well. When he was done, he pulled on just his underwear and opened the partition. George has already seen him naked, so Harry thought that it should be good to have George’s opinion.

“George?” he called out.

“Coming!” George said. He walked into the room and stopped when he stared at Harry standing in just his underwear. “I—wow… you look good Harry.”

“Thanks, can you look over my profile please?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” George nodded stiffly. Harry waited outside the partition as he let George look over his workspace and profile. George stepped out looking red-faced. “Very good,” He said, his voice slightly higher. “I umm… the pictures are nice.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

“You uhh… this is going to be a very awkward question but uhh… Harry, are you a virgin?” George asked.

“No,” Harry said. “I had sex before.”

“You have!?”

Harry nodded. “Remember McLaggen? We dated for a couple of months.”

“That jerk? Ron told me all about him!”

“He was good in bed,” Harry shrugged. “Taught me how to show off. Which is why I think that I can seriously do this until I can find another job.”

“Okay… but still him?”

“Look, I’m not going to talk my sex life with you,” Harry said hotly. “Besides, yours most likely just includes jerking off to Baby.”

“Actually…” George said, looking a little hesitant. “Never mind, I’ll tell you later.”

Harry gave George a suspicious look but shrugged it off. “Anyway,” Harry said, “I’m going to try out a show now. So…”

“Right! Well I’ll just go to work… um good luck Harry,” George said.

“Thanks,” Harry said. He looked at his watch to see that it was only twelve-twenty. He figured that there had to be at least one pervert who wanted to jerk off around lunch time as he went into his work space. He walked around the work space, making sure that the lighting was just as he wanted. He turned on the lights and stood in the sunlight. With the sunlight and bright lights hitting his body, it really made it look like he’s glowing. “Golden Boy indeed,” Harry chuckled to himself.

He looked at the cameras and, feeling foolish, said, “Is there a way for me to see a sort of preview of what I’ll be showing?” As if to answer his question, the cameras came to life and Harry saw himself fully on screen. His face looked a little blurry except for his green eyes and raven-black hair. Harry smiled when he noticed that his scar was completely invisible. Harry walked around the workspace, keeping his eye on the monitor. George was right, a bigger monitor helped him see himself from where ever he was. He laid on his pillows and lifted his legs, revealing his hole. He rubbed his hand against it, giving his hole a few quick slaps. He smiled when he saw that the camera could see everything and stood up, pulling on his tight underwear.

“Okay Potter you can do this,” Harry breathed to himself. He took a could of deep breaths. And stepped up to the computer. There was luckily a button that started a live show, and Harry clicked it.

The screen changed immediately. It now showed everything that the first camera was recording, along with an empty black bar to the right of it. “What is that for?” Harry muttered to himself. He stared at it for a few moments before saying “Oh!” when words appeared.

_Dragon Daddy has entered the chat._

“So that’s a chat,” Harry said to himself. “I have a person watching!”

 _Yes. You do. I assume that you are new._ Dragon Daddy wrote.

“Uh yeah… first time,” Golden Boy said.

_Step away from the computer and show Daddy your body. Be quick about it, I only have my lunch break._

“Right!” Golden Boy said and he jumped back. He fully body and blurred face appeared.

_Nice. Turn around for Daddy, show me your ass._

Harry turned around and looked over his shoulder, trying to see the chat.

_Very nice… now take off your underwear, slowly, show that pretty hole to me._

“Yeah Dragon Daddy,” Golden Boy said as he hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled down slowly, bending forward to spread his ass apart.

_Just Daddy._

“Yes Daddy,” Golden Boy said, still looking at the chat.

_Good Boy. Now let me see your cock and balls._

Golden Boy blushed as he turned around, reveal his hard five-inch cock and tight balls underneath it.

 _Ha! Look at  you, you’re so small!_ Dragon Daddy laughed. _Such a small pretty dick for Daddy. Slap it._

“What?”

 _Slap your tiny dick, Golden Boy._ Confused, Golden Boy took his hand and gave his dick two hard slaps that rang out in the room. He winced in pain both times as his dick jerked in reaction to it. _Good Boy, you’re making Daddy hard. Now lay down and show Daddy your hole. I want to see you play with it._

“Okay Daddy,” Golden Boy muttered and he laid down on his pillows. He lifted his legs into the air and grabbed his wand. He lubed his fingers up and began playing with his hole. He circled his flat fingers around his pink pucker, slapping it a few times and moaned as the cold air and his wet fingers hit it. Then he began pressing one finger inside. His breath hitched and a low moan escaped his lips as he pushed the finger deeper and deeper. He kept his eyes open on the chat as Dragon Daddy continued to talk.

_Yes Golden, such a good Boy, and what a tight looking cunt you have._

_Pyromaniac has entered the chat._

_Fuck this is hot!_

“H-Hi Pyro,” Golden Boy moaned as he pushed his finger in and out of his hole. “Welcome to my first show.” He added a second finger and moaned in bliss as it pushed inside, stretching out his walls. It has been too long since he has been fucked. “Fuck,” he cursed.

_Damn what a small cock! You should lock that up!_

_Shut up, only listen to Daddy, Boy._

Golden Boy moaned as he began spreading his two fingers apart. He closed his eyes and forgot about the chat as he moved his fingers in and out, curling and stretching himself until his pointer finger pressed against his prostate. “Ahh!” His cock leapt and pre-cum sputtered out. “Fuck Daddy,” Golden Boy moaned. He moved his fingers around inside his hot tight hole until he found his prostate again. He kept pressing his fingers against it, fucking himself with his two fingers as his other hand moved to jerk his small cock off.

“Fuck, oh fuck me,” Golden Boy panted. “Fuck me! Oh God!” It has been way too long since he had played with himself. He missed the sensation of something thick inside of him. His fingers were good, but they did not compare to the memory of Cormac’s thick cock fucking him like a cheap whore. “Oh Daddy! Fuck Daddy please!” Golden Boy moaned, his fingers working faster and faster. His eyes closed in blissed, he could not see that Dragon Daddy and Pyromaniac were enjoying themselves, both jerking off and commentating to the show.

_Good Boy, fuck yourself for Daddy._

_Fuck so hot! Look at that greedy pussy! Fuck it Goldie!_

“I—I—cum—need to!” Golden Boy breathed, his fingers fucking him mercilessly, his arms and legs getting tired.

_Cum for Daddy, Boy._

_Fuck yeah! Make that clit squirt!_

Golden Boy gave a loud scream as he came, his thick cum splashing against his clean chest and face. Exhausted and red-faced, Golden Boy pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He stood up and made sure that his cum-soaked chest and blurred face was in the camera.

 _Lick yourself clean, Boy._ Dragon Daddy commanded.

Harry nodded and smiled as he did so. Giggling as he read Pyromaniac’s countless comments on “how fucking hot” that quick show was.

“I hope you enjoyed it Daddy, Pyro,” Harry smiled as he licked himself clean.

 _I have Boy, not bad for a first time,_ Dragon Daddy commented.

_Dragon Daddy has subscribed._

_Dragon Daddy has donated Ten Galleons._

_Pyromaniac has subscribed._

_Pyromaniac has donated five sickles._

_That was great Golden Boy! But you really should lock that little clit away! You would look so much hotter!_

“I would Pyro?”

_Fuck yes!!_

_I must agree Golden Boy, it wouldn’t hurt buying a few toys for your shows. It will attract more viewers._

“Oh, thank you Daddy, and Pyro. I hope you two have a good day! Thanks for watching!”

Golden Boy smiled and waved at the screen.

_Pyromaniac has left the chat._

_Dragon Daddy has left the chat._

Harry sighed. His first show was done. He checked his profile again and smiled at the two subscriptions he had gained. Also, he earned ten galleons and five sickles! That’s not bad for a first day Harry thought to himself. He closed down the computer and cleaned himself up before putting on a shirt and jeans. Smiling to himself, Harry left the workspace feeling hopeful and oddly chipper. He decided that he was going to cook dinner for himself and George to celebrate his first successful show, and to thank George for all that he has done.


	3. Golden Boy's First Toy

Ch. 3

Golden Boy’s First Toy

Harry had performed two other shows for the rest of the week, and already obtained five subscribers. He noticed that Dragon Daddy watched every single one of them, and at the end he made sure to thank all his viewers who subscribed and donated and promised that he was going to use the first week’s money to buy some toys. Dragon Daddy, oddly enough, had a very strange offer on Harry’s last show of the week.

“I am in an open relationship with another Dom,” Dragon Daddy wrote at the end while the others were signing off, “We will watch your next show together, Boy, and if he likes it, I think we’ll send you a special gift.”

For some reason, Dragon Daddy’s comment made Harry feel both anxious and excited as Saturday afternoon drew near and an elegant brown owl flew into Harry’s and George’s flat. “Mail for you, Harry,” George said. “Strange though that it did not come in the morning.”

He handed the letter to Harry, who opened it immediately.

_Golden Boy,_

_Congratulations on your first week of work! Here is your weekly summary of your income:_

_Subscriptions: Four Tier One Subscriptions_

_One Tier Five Subscription_

_Please note that the tier subscriptions are as followed:_

_Tier One: One Galleon, nineteen Knuts_

_Tier Two: Two Galleons, One Sickle, Nineteen Knuts_

_Tier Three: Five Galleons Ten Sickles, Twelve Knuts_

_Tier Four: Nine Galleons Six Sickles One Knut_

_Tier Five: Eighteen Galleons Twelve Sickles Three Knuts_

_Subscription Earnings: Twenty- Two Galleons Fourteen Sickles and Twenty-Three Knuts._

_Please note that all subscriptions are monthly-based and will be given at the end of the month. Furthermore, a small percentage will be taken out for utilities purposes. These include your account for using the site as well as other background needs. Donations, however, will be given to you in full._

_Total Donations: Thirty-two Galleons, Two Sickles, Fourteen Knuts._

_Thank you for using our services, your earnings have already been deposited into your specified vault._

“What is it?” George asked.

“It’s a letter from the site… detailing how much money I got,” Harry said. He handed the letter to George to read. George gave a low whistle and patted Harry’s back. “Good boy, Golden Boy,” he cheered. “Not a bad start if I say so myself. But what vault did you put it in? Surely not the Potter Vault? News of that would come out in an instant!”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think of that,” he said. “Oh god, oh god—What am I going to do George!?”

“Relax Harry, relax,” George said. “We’ll just go down to Gringotts today and see if we can’t make a new account for you.”

“Oh god I’m such an idiot,” Harry groaned. “I can’t believe I did not think to open a separate account. Think the goblins will let me do that?”

“I’m sure they will,” George smiled. “Come on, let’s go.”

Harry nodded and the two left the flat and made their way quickly towards Gringotts. It was surprisingly busy for a Saturday afternoon, and the two made their way to the nearest goblin behind a desk. “Hello, I would like to open up a new private account,” Harry said nervously.

“Name,” the goblin stated.

“Harry Potter,” Harry said.

“Potter… Potter… you already have access to two vaults,” the Goblin said.

“Yes I know, I just need to open a third private account that is separate from the Potter or Black Vault,” Harry said. “My job deposits the money directly and I would rather it not deposit into either the Potter or Black Vaults.”

The goblin made an annoyed, disgusted sound. “Very well,” he said. “Follow me.”

It jumped off of the highchair it was sitting in and began to lead Harry and George towards the back wall where there were countless doors. Going through one of them, they stepped into a very strange-looking office. The walls were made of file cabinets, including the door. As soon as the goblin closed the door behind Harry and George, it pulled open a drawer at the bottom of the door that extended to almost the entire width of the Goblin’s body. It pulled out several files as if by random and closed the drawer. The goblin walked around towards a huge desk with three chairs and sat in one of the chairs before slamming the pile of files it obtained onto the desk. “Fill these out,” he grunted.

“Ohh…” Harry said as he stared at the large pile of files. “Every one?” he asked.

“Did you lose your ears during your fight? Yes, every file!” the goblin said.

Harry sighed, frowned, then nodded. “Alright,” he said, and he took the top file. The goblin produced many bottles of inks and quills and left the room. “What is all of this—you never told me there would be paperwork!” Harry complained as he opened the first file. “I can barely understand half of this stuff.”

“Well Bill helped us when we opened our own account,” George said. He moved his chair so it was next to Harry’s and looked over the younger man’s shoulder. “Yeah, this stuff looks familiar,” he said. “Need my help?”

“Please,” Harry said. He handed George a quill and the two began filling out the pile of paperwork. When the goblin came back an hour later, they have just finished, both hands cramped and both never wanting to write ever again.

“Seems in order,” the goblin grunted. “This a shared account or—”

“No, it’s just for Harry,” George said.

“Fine,” the goblin grunted. “What’ll the first deposit be?” he asked.

“Fifty-five galleons and eight knuts,” Harry said. “That was how much my job deposited into the Potter vault.”

“Right…”

“And after you deposit it, can I take out Forty-Two Galleons?” Harry asked.

‘If you must,” the goblin said. He took the paperwork and dropped it into an empty drawer. “I suppose you’d want your money _now_ ,” he said.

“Yes.”

“Fine.” The goblin led Harry and George out of the room and towards the now all too familiar minecart shaft. The three got in and Harry expected to go for a long ride but was surprised when the minecart started speeding down the tracks, moving on it’s own down a sharp hill, then stopping, almost immediately, in front of a row of shabby-looking wooden doors. The goblin took out a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock under the handle. He opened the door to reveal a small vault filled with precisely Fifty-five gold galleons and eight bronze knuts. Harry stepped in and counted out forty-two galleons before pocketing them, leaving the rest.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“Here,” the goblin grunted as he shoved the key into Harry’s hand. It was small, bronze, and looked relatively new. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a very small ring with two keys attached. He added the third one and pocketed the ring of keys.

A very short minecart ride later, George and Harry were walking outside, Harry stretching as he moaned in the sunlight. “God I can’t believe to see the sun again,” he said.

George chuckled and patted Harry’s back, “Well the Golden Boy wouldn’t be very golden if he was pale, now would he?” he asked.

“Nope, he wouldn’t,” Harry said, and he looked at his skin. It was rather on the pale side. “I’ll fix that later though,” he said. “Now, I need to uhh… buy some more equipment for work.”

“There’s a shop I can point you out to,” George said. He leaned towards Harry and whispered, “Remember that private session with Baby you walked into? Everything he had, I brought for him. All at the same place too.”

“Oh… where?” Harry blushed.

“Knockturn Alley of course,” George smiled.

“Oh…” Harry bit his lip. The two stopped and Harry looked at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Though it was a few feet away, Harry felt a scared chill going down his spine, as if he was walking directly towards a lion’s den or the mouths of a very angry and hungry Cerberus. “There is nothing there to hurt you Potter,” Harry found himself whispering, “get over it.”

“Come on, let’s go,” George smile, oblivious to Harry’s muttering. “I need to go down here anyway to get a gift for Baby, we’re having a date tonight.”

“You mean—you mean that boy we both—”

“Yup,” George smirked. “Told you, Baby took off his charm for me and we had a _very_ good show, I even showed him a picture of me jerking off to him. So now we have a date.”

“That’s…wow…” Harry breathed.

“I know,” George smiled. “So, Daddy needs to make sure that his Baby gets the best gifts.”

Harry stared at George for a moment. Feeling embarrassed, Harry blushed and said, “George… are you sure that, umm, he’s just not stringing you around?”

“He could be, but I don’t care,” George shrugged. “Messed up as it is, I think I might be developing feelings for C—Baby, though of course we’ll have to have a couple of dates to see if they’re real or not.”

“Yeah, of course…” Harry said. “I just don’t want to see you sad is all.”

“Don’t worry about me Harry, I’m a grown man,” George said, though he stuck his tongue out playfully. “Anyway, ready to go? You’ve been delaying quite a bit.”

“Y-Yeah… let’s go,” Harry nodded. _No one is going to jump you Potter, get a hold of yourself,_ he thought to himself as the two walked closer to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Harry stuck close to George as the two descended the small stairs onto the lower cobblestone road that seemed to twist and turn downward. Harry did not look at the shops as they passed, nor did he looked at the shadowy-looking people who hunched over wearing dark cloaks. George, however, kept his back straight and head high with a smile as he walked down. “Almost there Golden,” he said, and he pointed to a shop down the road. “Best place for toys.”

The shop looked non-descriptive from the front, it was just as gray and just as menacingly suspicious as all the other shops. In fact, Harry was sure he would have looked over it had George not pointed it out. George opened the door and the two walked inside where it was a completely different story. It was clean, for one, and there were neat shelves that held multiple sex toys of various kinds. From dildos and vibrators to strange two-pronged things and long plugs. Harry stopped in front of a shelf and examined its contents carefully. They were butt plugs, obviously, but some had black leather dog tails attached to the back while others had realistic ones; there were also cat-tails and wolf-tails… Harry was surprised to see a fox-tail plug or two. Blushing to himself, he picked up a butt plug with a tail that looked like Padfoot’s tail. Biting his lower lip, he checked the price. _Ten Galleons,_ a tag read. Holding the plug, Harry walked quickly to the front where small baskets were stacked and dropped the plug in the top one, taking it with him.

On the walls were even more sex-toys. Chains and whips, riding crops and shackles, black leather harnesses and ropes. Every kind of toy imaginable was in the shop, and Harry’s cock grew slowly as he stared at them all. Then, way in the back, as if hidden away and placed on a shrine, were several shelves with cock-cages on display. Harry picked up the smallest one and marveled at it. “How the hell do they even fit in there?” he asked. It was flesh-toned, made of plastic by the feel of it and it was smaller than his thumb.

“Oh that,” George chuckled from behind Harry, “that, dear Harry, is called a cock cage.”

“I know what it is George, I’m just wondering how the hell that would even fit a cock! And why would anyone want to wear something so small?”

“That… I cannot answer you Harry,” George said. “Why? Do you want one?”

“No!” Harry said quickly. “We’re just here to get some basic stuff.”

“Right, well, I don’t think Golden Boy is ready for those cages anyway,” George said. “The dildos are over there, by the way.” He pointed to the long wall opposite of them. It was then that Harry noticed that they were the only two in the store. “Are there no other customers or workers?” Harry asked.

“There’s a privacy charm so we can only see and interact with whoever we enter the store with,” George said. “Since you and I enter the store together, we can only see each other, but I’m sure there are many other people here… this looks nice,” he muttered as he picked up a particularly girly looking cage.

Harry left him alone and went to the wall of dildos. It amazed Harry how diverse the dildos were. There were realistic dildos of every skin-shade and size, Harry’s eyes kept glancing towards a particularly large black dildo that looked too realistic. There were even creature dildos that were based off of normal animals like dogs, horses, and cats, but there were also minotaur cock dildos, werewolf dildos, dragon dildos that looked massive, and, surprisingly, Mermen dildos. Harry’s eyes widen with excitement, and a very sexual want of all of them. He took the huge black dildo that he was eyeing, as well as a pale white cock that was slightly smaller. They were both thirty Galleons each and Harry added them to his cart. He then went towards some of the gear that were hanging from hooks and clothing racks. Harry was never fond of leather, but some of the harnesses looked good, and he assumed that they would be good for his shows. There was a simple harness that Harry felt like he could comfortably wear and, even with a hard cock and blushing cheeks, he added the simple harness with two leather straps that attached to a single ring, making an X shape across the wearer’s chest. Harry wondered around the store. He stopped to see a shelf of numerous hair-dyes that claimed to change your hair instantly to blonde, to black, to red, and even to other colors like orange, purple, green, and silver. Harry hummed at them, thinking that they might be fun to play around with, but did not get any.

Feeling he has enough to start, Harry turned around to see George standing at a counter. “Got everything?” George asked when he noticed Harry looking at him.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Good, come here Golden Boy,” George chuckled.

Harry brought his small cart to the counter and placed it down. As soon as he did, a man appeared behind the counter. He did not even look at Harry as he pulled out everything, pricing them up on an old-looking register. “Seventy Galleons, Six Sickles,” the man said.

Harry frowned. In his haste to get toys for his show, he went over budget. He was about to take the toys away when George said, "I'll pay the difference. You'll just pay me back by doing the laundry for a month. Deal?" Harry nodded and felt embarrassed as the two paid. Again without looking at Harry, the man bagged all of Harry’s new toys and handed the bag to Harry. As soon as Harry took the bag, the man disappeared, and George snickered. “You think he’d stay after we pay?” he asked. “Anyway, we got what we need, so let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He wanted nothing more but to leave Knockturn Alley, yet he knew that he had to come back eventually to get some new toys for him to play with.

Once back home, Harry went to his workspace to place his new toys. He decided to line the dildos and butt plug against each other on the desk. He took off all of his clothes and slipped into the harness. As he expected, the harness shrank until it fitted him perfectly, the leather pressing snuggly against his skin, his nipples exposed just outside the leather harness. He took it off and bit his lip. His cock was pulsing for attention, but he didn’t want to waste any cum. Instead, he decided that tomorrow he would do a Sunday episode showing off everything he brought.

 

He told George that he was going to work on Sunday, and George promised not to enter Harry’s room until he was done. The first thing Harry did was to edit his profile’s settings so that any and all money he received would be deposited into his new account. He made sure to wear clothes that were easy to take off, his toys were out of camera shot, and his wand was nearby. He closed the partition, turned on the lights, and began a show.

Golden Boy hummed to himself as he watched the small black bar to the side of his video, smiling as he watched people enter the chat. There were a lot of new people he didn’t recognize. “Hello guys,” he said.

_Dragon Daddy has entered the chat._

“Hello Daddy,” Golden Boy giggled. “I just got my first check for doing this, and I want to show off some things that I brought. I think you all are going to love it.

_Dragon Daddy: Good Boy, I hope you remember my proposal._

“I remember Dragon Daddy,” Golden Boy said lightly.

_Pyro: A proposal? Ohh sounds interesting, what is it?_

_Dragon Daddy: Something between Golden Boy and myself._

“Oh! That reminds me,” Golden Boy smiled. “I was playing around with my profile and I just figured out how to accept and set up private shows. I haven’t figured out how much to charge… I don’t want to charge too much yet I don’t want them to be free… so I guess I’ll just have to work that out with my roommate after the show.”

_Pyro: You have a ROOMATE!?_

“Yeah, I do, he’s helping me a lot with this,” Golden Boy smiled.

_Pyro: Then tell him to lock your cock up and throw away the key!_

“Maybe,” Golden Boy chuckled, “but until then…” he stepped back and hooked his fingers around the top of his pants, dragging them down slowly revealing his smooth, hairless skin and small hardening cock. “I think I’ll keep playing with this,” Golden Boy teased.

_Pyro: Your cock is so tiny though! It would look so cute locked away!_

“If you want to lock my dick away Pyro… you’re going to have to pay for it,” Golden Boy teased.

_Pyro: Damn!! How much baby?_

“Hmm…” Golden Boy thought for a moment as he stepped out of his shorts, “five galleons… and a private show,” he said.

_Pyro: Fine Goldie Baby, anything to lock that clit up._

_Pyro has donated Five Galleons._

_Red Rocket: You look cute boy, lose the shirt._

Golden Boy smiled, “Don’t worry Red, I am… I think I should just start living naked, does that sound good?” He took off his shirt in one practiced, perfect movement, revealing his taunt stomach, pale skin, and hard nipples. He rubbed his nipples for a moment, flicking the hard nubs. “I really need to get sun,” Golden Boy moaned. “I’m so pale…”

_Red Rocket: I’d love to turn your whole body red with my hand, Boy._

“Yeah, that would be fun Red,” Golden boy moaned, his hands continued to rub against his whole body. “All of your strong hands hitting me… marking me with your spanks and scratches.”

_Red Rocket: Fuck yes Boy_

_Pyro: YES! Please let me mark your Goldie!_

_Dragon Daddy: Black Mamba, my lover, and I agree that it would be fun to mark you up. There are spells that we can cast just for that purpose._

_Anonymous: Just start fucking yourself already!_

_Pyro: DON’T TALK TO MY GOLDIE LIKE THAT!_

Golden Boy chuckled and smiled, “Well this video is to show off my toys, so I guess I should do that. Granted… I only brought a few.”

He took the leather harness and put it on. The ring felt cold against his skin and it made him shiver as he got back on camera, his cock already hard. “I’ve never did a lot of leather when I was younger,” he said, “but I like the look of this one… what do you all think?”

_Dom: Looks good sub, but you definitely need pointers._

_Dragon Daddy: I agree Boy, if you’re going to wear that then Daddy is just going to have to train you for a bit._

“Then I look forward to all your lessons, Daddies,” Golden Boy smiled. “But for now… my hole is so empty, I need to fill it.” He took his wand and waved it at the two dildos and butt plug. The floated into the air and towards Golden Boy, who smiled at the camera. “I couldn’t help myself, it was the biggest human dildo the shop had,” he joked as he took the black dildo. He closed his eyes and licked the entire length up and down slowly. The chat was busy commenting on how much of a fucking tease Golden Boy was being. Golden Boy wrapped his lips around the fake cock and began to shove it down his throat. He could only swallow five inches of it, however, before he started to gag, tears welling from his eyes. “Sorry Daddies,” he said after he pulled the dildo out, “I’m out of practice… it’s been three years since I had a man.”

_Black Mamba: Choke on that cock boy then shove it in your ass. I want to see that cock cunt you all night._

Golden Boy blushed and looked at the fake cock. “I don’t think it can fit inside me Daddy,” he said.

_Dragon Daddy: Do as your Daddy say, Golden Boy. I want to see that cock fuck you deep._

There was a sound of agreement and Golden Boy sighed, “Alright, alright,” he said. _This is going to hurt so much,_ he thought to himself. He laid down on his pillows and waved his wand so the two cameras could change positions, giving himself and his audience a full view of what he’s doing.

“I’m going to use the white one to stretch me out,” Golden Boy said, wiggling the smaller white dildo in front of the camera.

_Black Mamba: Good Boy._

Golden Boy smiled and lubed his fingers with his wand. He quickly got to work stretching his pink hungry hole, shoving two fingers into it immediately and curled them. With every show, he became rougher with his fingers, more confident in his ability as he loosened his hole more and more. He found that the rougher he was, the more he and his audience loved it. Already his computer made small dings, notifying that his viewers were donating and subscribing to him. When he was certain he was stretched enough, he grabbed the white cock dildo and lubed it with his wand. He took a deep breath and rested the head of the cock against his open hole, teasing it.

_Pyro: THRUST IT IN!_

_Redhead: Fuck yourself mate._

Golden Boy began pushing it in. His walls widened at the girth of the cock and a low, slow moan escaped his lips. “Fuck…” It felt so good being full, Golden Boy missed the sensation of a cock stretching his insides, even if it was a fake one. But he knew that this cock was just practice for the bigger one.

The dildo was only seven inches long and rather girthy. Golden Boy filled the room with his groaning and moaning as he slowly pushed the cock inch by inch inside of him. He could feel his ass stretch, his insides felt hot and an addictive sensation that he hadn’t felt for three years took over him. _Fuck now I remember why I stayed with Cormac for so long,_ Golden Boy thought to himself. _This feels so good!_ “So full Daddy… so good,” Golden Boy moaned.

When the entire cock was inside, Golden Boy grabbed his little cock and balls in one hand and pulled them away from his ass, spreading his legs to allow the camera perfect access to see his plugged hole.

_Pyro: Fuck so hot, I’m so hard right now!_

_Dragon Daddy: Make the dildo fuck yourself. Do not touch your dick._

_Black Mamba: Agreed. You can only cum with the black cock inside you, Boy._

_Redhead: So good, I’m leaking._

_Redhead has donated a Galleon._

_Black Mamba has donated ten Galleons._

_Dom has subscribed._

Golden Boy let go of his genitals and grabbed his wand. He tapped it against the white cock and gave a throaty moan as it began to move slowly out of his ass, the pink lips clinging to it as it moved outwards, before going back in as it moved slowly back in, stretching his ass more and more. He followed his viewers’ instructions and didn’t touch himself. Instead he took the black cock and leaned his head back, swallowing the first four inches easily. He tapped his wand against the black cock and it moved in rhythm with the white cock, fucking his mouth and throat.

_Black Mamba; Yes Boy, suck on Sir’s fat black Cock._

_Dragon Daddy: Mine is still bigger._

_Pyro: Fuck I want to be the one fucking that sweet pussy._

_Redhead: Damn it! I’m too close to cumming!_

Golden Boy moaned around the dildo as it pushed deeper and deeper. The white dildo began picking up speed with a tap of his wand while the black dildo kept smooth, even strokes into and out of his mouth. His eyes welled with tears, but he didn’t care, he felt totally at bliss as the two dildos had their way with him, his own cock hard and leaking, but he did not dare to touch it as he kept his hands behind his back.

_Black Mamba has donated twenty Galleons._

_Black Mamba: Fuck yourself with the black cock Boy._

Golden Boy nodded around the cock and pulled it out. He reached for the other dildo and pulled it out as well, his ass making a slick sound as it popped out. He felt very wide and very cold and very empty all of a sudden, but he quickly switched the cocks around, the thicker, larger black cock teasing his entrance while he swallowed the white one. If it felt good to have the white one stretch his ass, the black cock made him feel like he was being split in two. He moaned and screamed around the white cock as the black dildo continued deeper and deeper inside of him, as if it had a mind of its own. Tears fell from his welled eyes, his entire face turned red and it was hard to breath as the white cock started to fuck his throat with a passion.

It hurt so much but it felt so good! Golden Boy was ecstatic. He reached for his ass and spread the cheeks further apart, willing his ass to loosen so he could get more of the foot-long dildo. He could feel the dildo ruining his insides as it pushed further in, he felt that it was snaking alone, as if extending until it founded his stomach. It took ten full minutes of grunting, panting, screaming and moaning for the black cock to bury itself fully in Golden Boy’s ass. He felt so stretched, he wondered if his ass would ever recover—he wondered if he ever wanted his ass to recover! His mind was so full of lust and sexual needs that it was impossible to think of a coherent thought.

Then it began to fuck him.

The pace was fast, brutal, and painful. Too painful for the inexperienced Golden Boy. He was crying at the pain yet moaning at the pleasure. His hard cock flapped around in the air yet he couldn’t move his hands to grab it. He felt as if he was paralyzed, that all he could do was lay there and let the two dildos have their way with him as his viewers watched and jerked off to the show. _Need cum,_ Golden Boy thought, _So close to…_

For the first time in his life, Golden Boy’s cock shuttered without ever being touched and he screamed loudly as he had the most powerful orgasm he ever had. Flood after flood of cum launched from his dick, spraying all over Golden Boy’s face and hair, onto his chest and stomach. Wave after waver of pleasure ripped through his body, making him seize up than relax as both dildos fucked deeper, causing additional waves. He could feel his balls tighten inwards as they emptied, he was sure that he had no cum left inside him, he was drenched with it all. He felt extremely exhausted, but also extremely satisfied. He Pulled out the white cock and aimed his wand at the cameras. Golden boy modified the concealment charm, so his viewers could see his lower face clearly, as he laid on his pillows, the black cock fucking him lazily as he began to eat his own cum.

“That was… incredible,” Golden boy panted. “I never had that done before.”

_Black Mamba: That’s the power of black cocks baby, we’re just that good._

Golden Boy giggled and smiled as he licked the fingers he was using to scoop his cum clean. “Very good, if my dildo has to be believed,” Golden Boy smiled. “My hole has never been so stretched before! I don’t think my last toy will even fit inside it.”

_Pyro: YOU MEAN THERES MORE?_

_Redhead: Fuck… I don’t think I can cum again, Golden._

Golden Boy giggled and shook his head softly. “It’s a plug, Redhead,” he said. “See?” He reached with his free-hand for his dog-tailed plug and showed it to the camera. “It has a dog-tail and everything.”

_Red Rocket: Kinky bastard._

“I’m thinking…” Golden Boy said, “of keeping this inside of me… until my next show. Or… until I get five scheduled private shows? What do you think about that Daddies? Then it’ll be your decision if I keep it or lose it.”

_Pyro: Fuck yes! Where do I sign up!?_

Golden boy thought as he continued to clean up his mess. “Private shows… starts at… ten galleons for one show, and then we’ll take it from there.” He reached for the black cock and slowly pulled it out of his hole, the camera moving in closer for everyone to see the stretched, puffy hole it created.

_Black Mamba: Nice Cunt._

Golden Boy pushed in the plug until the base rested just outside his ass and groaned as he felt his walls slowly tighten around it. He stood up and turned his ass to the camera, giving his new tail a couple experimental shakes. It wiggled with Golden Boy’s movements, staying upright. He turned around and smiled at the camera.

“Thank you Daddies and pervs for jerking off to me,” Golden Boy said sincerely. “It makes me so happy to please you all. I hope to see you next time! Goodbye!”

Harry turned off the cameras and all charms. Keeping the plug inside, he got into a comfortable position as he watched the chat, smiling to himself. He had a total of thirty viewers, and five new subscribers, some of them Tiers Two or Three. Black Mamba subscribed with a Tier Five subscription.

As he mentally added all the money he received, including all the donations he did not noticed, he saw that he had a few private messages from his viewers.

The first was Pyro’s, which read:

_I really want a private show with you Golden Boy, you are just so fucking hot!! I’m a bit young, only eighteen, but I can pay! And I really want to see that cute clit of yours locked up! It would make you look so good!_

Harry blushed, but smiled. He supposed eighteen was legal after all, and he was just a year younger than Harry. Harry replied that he is happy to do a private show for Pyro, and that they would schedule it later.

The second, which was longer, was from Dragon Daddy.

_Golden Boy, I have to say this show was your best yet. My partner and I were really impressed with your performance. Both of us would like private performances from you. Mine would be every Monday during my lunchbreak at work. I have my own office, and need to relieve my pressure every now and again during work hours. Black Mamba will schedule his own private show with you, but we both agree that after this performance, you deserve a reward. A gift from two Doms to their favorite new Boy. Tell me where we can send it, and it will be with you shortly._

Harry blushed and bit his lip. He did not know if George would allow gifts to come to his home. Thinking it better to ask, Harry pulled on a pair of underwear and walked out. “George!” he called out.

“Over already? You were in there for an hour I swear,” George said. He was in their living room listening to the radio as he fiddled with something. It took Harry a moment to recognized that it was The Weird Sisters playing. George looked up and smiled at Harry,” You looked like you had fun,” he snickered and pointed at Harry’s hair. Harry reached up confused only to curse silently when he felt sticky cum. “Anyway, what do you want?”

“A couple of viewers want to… send me gifts,” Harry said hesitantly. “I don’t know if it’s okay or not if…”

“Yeah, they can be sent here, why not, it’s your home too,” George shrugged.

“Thank you,” Harry said, and he rushed back to his workspace. He thanked Dragon Daddy for his generosity and agreed to the private shows. He lastly gave Dragon Daddy his address, so he could send the gift before moving onto the next message.

Everyone wanted private shows, it seemed, and Harry’s hole and heart quivered at the multiple opportunities. When he was done replying to them all, he ended with five private shows scheduled, three of them one-times with promises to further schedules if they had fun, while Dragon Daddy and Black Mamba being the only ones who scheduled weekly shows for an ongoing fee. _This seems to be going very well,_ Harry thought to himself as he opened the last message. It was from an anonymous.

_Hey Golden Boy, I really want a private show with you. We can do dual cameras so we can see each other, I’ve included a photo of what I looked like, I hope you like it baby._

Underneath the message was a photo that made Harry’s heart tighten. It was a muscular man who looked to be twenty, with a thick, burly physique and a hard cock to match. He had a confident smirk that Harry was all too familiar with, and blonde wispy hair.

“Why?” Harry groaned as he stared at the picture, his cock and heart fighting for how he should properly respond to seeing Cormac McLaggen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE CONCERNING COMMENTS: For the time being, I am limiting comments so guests cannot comment. I am so sorry about this, I really wish I do not have to do this, however please note that one person ruined it for everyone. For the past few weeks I have been plagued by this hideous troll who is a guest and either A. Just uses a . for her/his name and B. Sometimes steals my name to comment on other reader's comments, these comments ranging from rude to insulting. I am at a complete loss to what to do with this, I cannot simply spend the rest of my days deleting their comments and apologizing over and over for their hideous behavior. To my guests who read this story: I love you all and I am truly sorry that you cannot comment on this sorry. Until I can find a better solution that will harm only the troll, this is what I have to do. I am truly sorry.


	4. Golden Boy's First Date?

Ch. 4

Golden Boy’s First Date?

Harry decided that he would do a private show for Cormac. It was his cock and hormones leading this decision as he replied to Cormac’s message.

 _You look so sexy Anon! I would love to do a show for you. Though you will need an account._ He replied. Harry waited on baited breath for Cormac’s response.

It came half an hour later, he was using the username LionDaddy and sent Harry the same picture. _I’m ready for you Golden Baby, let’s do it tonight!_

“Okay,” Harry nodded, “ten o’clock.” His words appeared in the message and sent themselves. Cormac agreed, and Harry gave a defeated sigh. It looked like he was going to have a late diner tonight.

He had the flat to himself, George was on a date with Baby and he promised to be back late. But just in case George came home early, and with a guest, Harry wrote a quick note that read _I have a private show tonight please stay out of my room until I’m done,_ and tapped it on his door.

When ten o’clock came, Harry was already dressed as Golden Boy. He wore the harness and a tight pair of underwear, the back slid under his ass as he still had his butt plug in. “Let’s hope he lost that gentleness of his,” Harry muttered to himself as he made sure the concealment charm was still on.

He turned on the computer and waited for McLaggen.

“Hello Golden Baby, you look so fuckable tonight,” Cormac’s voice filled Golden Boy’s workspace. He worked it out so they could hear each other talk. On the screen, Cormac was sitting in a chair already naked. He was just as beautifully handsome with burly muscles as Harry remembered, his thick cock jutting out into the air.

“Hello LionDaddy,” Golden Boy smiled, “I’m glad to see you’re all ready for me.”

“What can I say Goldie, you have a hot body,” Cormac smirked. He was lazily stroking his cock as he lounged back, an action that used to make Harry very wet when they were dating. “Though I wish I could see your pretty face, it’s a shame you have to conceal it.”

“Says the man who was first anonymous,” Golden Boy said softly. “Sorry Daddy, but I have my concealment for my protection… I’m a very shy boy in real life.”

“Then let me be your Daddy boy, and you wouldn’t be so shy,” Cormac said, giving Golden Boy a confident smirk. _I think he used that same line on me three years ago,_ Golden Boy thought to himself.

“Maybe…” Golden Boy hummed, “but for now, all I want is to make you feel good. Look!” He turned around and shook his ass a bit, wiggling his rubber tail. “I’ve kept it in as I promised at the end of the show. I bet my hole is still loose for Daddy.”

“Spread your cheeks for me Baby,” Cormac ordered.

Harry bent down and spread his butt with his hands, showing off his plugged hole. “So hot,” Cormac breathed. “That looks like a nice pussy you got, Daddy would love to fill it boy.”

“I would love to be filled with Daddy’s cock,” Golden Boy said innocently. He looked behind and smiled.

“You should,” Cormac chuckled. He wiggled his cock before slapping it. “This cock fucked Harry Potter’s cunt good.”

“It has?”

“Yup, that boy was tight and loved every time I fucked him,” Cormac smirked. _True but you were too gentle when I needed you most,_ Golden Boy thought.

“I bet he loved it rough,” Golden Boy purred. He waved his wand and the white dildo floated towards him. “I bet you would bend him down where ever you two were… and fucked him like a bitch.”

“Ha ha fuck yeah,” Cormac chuckled. “And that boy loved every moment of it.”

 _Lair, I had to force you to do stuff like that,_ Golden Boy thought bitterly.

“But I also fucked him nice and slow, I’m a gentle Daddy too,” Cormac smirked.

“Well Daddy,” Golden Boy said softly, “I’m a naughty boy… I don’t think I deserve gentle… in fact…” Golden Boy’s hand snaked to his tail. He grabbed it and pulled it out harshly, giving out a loud howl at the sudden extraction, leaving his hole puffed and open. “I need a strong hand,” he said, waving his loose open hole in front of a camera that moved close.

“Fuck…” Cormac cursed.

“Please Daddy punish me,” Golden Boy moaned. _Be the rough man I hoped you were when we were together,_ he thought.

Cormac grabbed his wand and pointed it at the screen. Golden Boy quickly said, “Please let my Daddy perform spells on me,” and the computer shimmered briefly. He then felt as if a large hand was spanking his ass, the pain vibrating his body as he yipped. “Daddy!”

“Shut up! Naughty boys don’t talk,” Cormac said harshly. Golden Boy moaned as his erection pressed against his underwear. “And no cumming! Only I will be cumming tonight Goldie.”

Golden Boy nodded and bit back his moans as he continued to be spank by an invisible force. His ass began to redden, handprints in the shape of Cormac’s hands appeared on Golden Boy’s plump, pale ass. Sometimes the blows went directly to Golden Boy’s hole, and that sent a shock straight to his cock as it stained his underwear with pre-cum. “Keep your dick in there Goldie, this is all about me,” Cormac said. _Everything is about you,_ Golden Boy thought bitterly.

Cormac spanked him for ten minutes before charming the white dildo to fuck him in a steady rate that was too tame for Golden Boy. Cormac came a moment later, his cum landing on his pecs and abs, while Golden Boy remained unsatisfied.

“Fuck that was hot,” Cormac smiled. “You were great baby!”

 _You weren’t._ “Thank you LionDaddy, I had fun,” Golden Boy smiled. “Look at how wet I am.” He giggled and showed his stained tight underwear, still tenting from his cock.

“Damn Baby, look at that,” Cormac chuckled. “It’s a good look, I think.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Golden Boy smiled.

“Well, thanks for the relief, see ya Baby,” Cormac winked, and he signed off without tipping.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and tore his underwear off, releasing his hard, pre-cum stained cock and a musky odor into the room. Irritated, he flicked his wand at both dildos as he fell to his pillows. “Fuck me till I come! Hard!” he commanded and began to jerk himself.

 

A month has passed since Harry started his shows, and few things has changed. It was September now, and Harry noticed a slight decrease in views as the summer ended as the Hogwarts Students who watched him returned to the castle. His regulars, however, stayed and grew. He did his public shows four times a week early afternoon into the evening while his private shows filled the rest of the week. Every Monday afternoon, from one to two, he belonged to Dragon Daddy as the man jerked off to him in his office. Harry liked Dragon Daddy. He was rough when he needed to be and gentle only when Golden Boy deserves it. Dragon Daddy enjoyed watching Harry do a variety of things, one time it was watching Harry stuff both dildos up his ass while other times he had Harry locked in a cock cage he and Black Mamba brought for Harry as well as a large silver and green dildo that looked very similarly like a snake. _I guess they were Slytherins,_ Harry thought to himself on the day both gifts arrived. Through his sessions with Dragon Daddy, Harry learned something interesting about him and his partner Black Mamba: where Dragon Daddy was collective and precise with what he wanted, Black Mamba was wild and passionate, more focused on giving both him and Harry pleasure while the dildos stretched Harry’s hole to the limit. He was also fun, and quite a jokester. At the end of their private show when Harry was covered with his own cum, the two chat and Black Mamba flirts and makes Harry blush and laugh like a shy virgin.

More importantly, however, was during the month Harry slowly got his tan back. One day he complained to George about how pale he was, and George showed him a staircase that he never saw before that led to their roof. It was a flat roof, the walls raising only to Harry’s waist and the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes sign barely reaching it. It was an uncommonly sunny August and September, so Harry would simply grab a book and a towel and lounge around naked. When the clouds rolled in or the rain, Harry would just stay inside, but the results were working.

His skin darkened from his pale beginnings, he was becoming more tanned and golden. During his latest show, his regulars kept commenting on his skin and how great it looked. Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered Pyro’s comment.

_GOLDIE YOU LOOK SO HOT NOW! YOU LOOK LIKE THE SUN AND YOUR CLIT LOOKS GOOD TANNED AND LOCKED!!!!_

He did not like that Pyro called his dick a “clit” or the feminization he was doing in general, but Pyro was surprisingly generous with how much money he had (during one of their private shows Pyro admitted that he was having money problems but didn’t want to abandoned Golden Boy) so Harry could easily get passed Pyro calling his dick a clit.

It was a cloudy Tuesday near the end of September. George was busy with the shop, and Harry had a day off. It was near one in the afternoon, and Harry was out in Diagon Alley, he had just come from Flourish and Blotts, and was wandering around the cobblestone street, looking for a café he heard about. He heard that it had a nice oysters dish and he was curious to try it. His head was in the clouds, too full on oysters and his clients, that he was not paying attention to where he was going. So, naturally, it came to no surprise when he walked into someone and fell.

“Are you alright? You need to watch where you’re going?” a deep voice said.

Harry groaned and grabbed the offered hand, “Thanks, sorry about that,” he said as he stood up. He looked at the man he almost ran over and gasped, “Malfoy!?”

“Potter!”

 _Of course I would run into Draco Bloody Malfoy,_ Harry thought to himself. He stared at the man, shocked, and saw that he looked completely different than the boy he remembered from school. He was a little taller, standing a full head above Harry. His blonde hair was still the same, but he started to grow a small beard on his chin that looked well as well as a faint mustache that connected to his beard. He still looked lanky, but Harry felt that he was somehow physically stronger. The man was dressed in a sleek suit, unlike the robes that everyone else was wearing (Harry decided to stick to simple jeans and a shirt).

“Hello… Malfoy… umm I’m shocked to see you here,” Harry said awkwardly.

“I could say the same to you, Potter,” Draco said. “Shouldn’t you be out chasing Dark Wizards somewhere?”

“I’m not an Auror, actually,” Harry said.

“R-Really?” Draco said, caught off guard. “Why not?”

“It’s… because of the war, you know, when I tried to join up I kept seeing… … my doctor diagnosed me with PTSD.”

“Hell is that?” Draco frowned.

“Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Harry said. “I got through the written stuff great but when it came to the practical exams I would just break down.”

“Damn… that sucks… … I recall you being very enthusiastic about it,” Draco said, looking somewhat sympatheic.

“Yeah, well… I’ve moved on,” Harry shrugged. “It was hard, I was unemployed until recently.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah… … hey Malfoy, do you want a drink? I know this little café place that’s supposed to be near here. Has an oyster dish I want to try. We could… catch up, if you want,” Harry said.

Draco looked up and down Harry as if examining him, there was a strange glint in his eyes as he said, “Alright Potter, but only if you call me by my name.”

“Okay Draco,” Harry nodded. He felt strange, he could not believe that he was going to a café with his old bully. But… here he is, and it has been two years since all that happened. People change a lot in two years.

“Good Harry,” Draco said. “Lead the way.”

Harry nodded. “So, what have you been up to, Draco?” he asked.

“I’m doing good,” Draco said. “I recently moved into my boyfriend’s home—”

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you liked boys,” Harry interrupted.

“Of course I do Harry,” Draco scoffed, “why else do you think I looked so good all the time? What about you, since we’re delving into personal matters? You and She-Weasley married yet?”

“If you’re talking about Ginny… no,” Harry said. “I’m gay too. Surely you heard the rumors about me and Cormac?”

“During sixth year? In case you’ve forgotten I was a little busy, Harry,” Draco said.

“Oh… sorry,” Harry frowned.

“Don’t be. So, still with McLaggen?”

“Hell no, he was nice but… the sex was just alright,” Harry shrugged. “Too gentle.”

“Like being strong-handed Potter?” Draco snorted. Harry just smiled and asked, “How about you Draco? Does your boyfriend drill you harshly, or are too scared to ruin your hair?”

“Ha! I’ll let you know Potter that Blaise and I are both Doms,” Draco boasted. “We fuck but most of the time we’re looking for a perfect sub to join us.”

“Ohh kinky,” Harry snorted. “Any potential offers yet?”

“Why? Do you want to apply?” Draco asked.

“Hmm… I don’t know, after Cormac I’ve been awfully picky about which cocks enter me. So far I’ve haven’t found one good enough for me,” Harry said, smiling innocently.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before giving a laugh, “Where was this Harry Potter when we were in Hogwarts?” he asked.

“Too busy trying not to die,” Harry said. “That and… it’s hard, when people have a pre-determined image of you. Like being straight… or becoming an Auror.” He looked a little sadden, but forced himself to cheer up.

“You’re right,” Draco sighed. “My parents had this whole plan for me… joining the Dark Lord, marrying Astoria Greengrass… everything became ruined when I came out to them. I thought they were going to kill me then and there.”

“Where are they now?” Harry asked.

“Dead,” Draco said indifferently, “or near it. Father’s serving a life sentence in Azkaban and mother died of a ‘broken heart’ if she ever had one. I only escaped before the Ministry realized that I was the only one forced to do anything. In fact…” He lifted his left arm and carefully rolled up his sleeve. Harry looked to see the Dark Mark etched onto his skin. It was barely visible, only the outline faintly remained, looking as if it might scar. “I’ve been going to St. Mungo’s for the last year in order to remove it. It’s been fading by itself ever since the Dark Lord died, but I don’t want any traces of it left in my skin.”

“Brave thing to do Draco,” Harry smiled. “Looks like you’ve grown up a bit.”

“Of course,” Draco said, “and I’m glad to see you aren’t as naive since school… the ass is a definite improvement.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Harry chuckled. “Ah! Here it is.”

The two walked into a small looking café with a couple of empty tables outside. Inside had a cozy feeling. Soft music was playing from somewhere unknown as Harry looked at the paneled wooden walls with opened windows that looked out magically into an open green field. The café had several circular tables that sprung up from the wooden floor, some full of people Harry’s and Draco’s age drinking and talking softly, their noise adding to a calming sort of lull that the whole place had.

A familiar person walked up to them. He had sandy-blonde hair, a button nose and pierced ears, “Hello, would you like a table for two?” Colin Creevey asked.

“Colin?” Harry gasped.

Creevey smiled, “Hello Harry! Man it’s been so long!”

“Yes, two, we will eat outside,” Draco said a little shortly. Harry gave him a curious look. “I had enough running into old schoolmates for one day,” Draco said.

Harry chuckled and looked at Creevey. “What he said,” he smiled.

“Alright, I’ll bring you your menus,” Colin Creevey said. He escorted Harry and Draco to a table outside and gave them two menus that he picked up along the way. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked.

“Just water, thanks,” Harry said.

“Coffee, black,” Draco ordered.

Colin bowed and walked away. “Can’t believe we run into bloody Creevey,” Draco said.

“At least he didn’t have his camera this time,” Harry said. “It would be embarrassing if he asked for my picture again.”

“True,” Draco nodded.

“So you never told me what you’re doing, Draco,” Harry said.

“Hmm?”

“Your job, what do you do?” Harry asked.

“I work at the Ministry of course,” Draco said. “There’s always have to be a Malfoy in the Ministry.”

“In order to get what you want?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Of course, we are one of the most influential families, after all,” Draco said.

“How egotistic of you,” Harry smiled.

“It is true though,” Draco said. “We Malfoys are used to being in the courts of kings and great men… we’re just accustomed to a life of luxury…”

“And now?”

“Now I have my life of luxury and a fellow Dom to share it with,” Draco said. “If only we can find ourselves a sub…”

 _Sounds like Dragon Daddy and Black Mamba,_ Harry thought to himself. “Well, do you look?” he asked.

“Of course, we frequent a club in London here,” Draco said. “There’s two sections of it, one for magic folk like us and the other for muggles. We took subs from both sides and tried them out. They were all unsatisfying.” He gave long, disappointed sigh.

“Unsatisfying? Sure you aren’t measuring yourself a little too big, Draco?” Harry said with a light laugh.

Draco leaned forward and placed his fingers together, forming a platform to rest his head on. “Believe me Harry, I measure up _perfectly_.” He leaned back, smirking at Harry’s blush, and said, “No, the problem is several, sometimes they’re too eager to please, other times they’re too scared, or use the safe word too soon. It’s always a drama.”

“Well,” Harry said, giving Draco a lewd smile, “at least you’re getting action, the best I got in the last three years is my collection of dildos.”

“You mean to tell me that Harry Potter is not having his ass fucked nightly? My what a world we live in,” Draco said, feigning a shocked look. Both men laughed as Colin reappeared with their drinks.

“Are you ready to order, Harry?” he smiled.

“I’ll have your oysters plate, please, keep them raw,” Harry smiled.

“Alright, plate of oysters, that’s easy, and you Malfoy?” Colin smiled.

“I’ll just have a chicken Caesar salad,” Draco ordered.

“Right away!” the small man smiled, and he bounced away. Draco gave an irritated sigh, “Where were we… ah yes, your ass not being fucked nightly.”

“My dildos are fucking me enough,” Harry laughed. “Besides Draco Malfoy… why are you so concern about whether or not my ass is fucked nightly?” He leaned forward, Draco mirrored him.

“Because, Harry Potter, if you aren’t, then you are putting that ass to waste,” Draco smirked.

“Would you like a chance at it, Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“If I do, then it’s already mine,” Draco whispered.

“Strange… I don’t feel like I have a Sir,” Harry mused.

“You better watch your mouth then boy, or else you never will,” Draco growled. They stared at each other for a long moment, Harry’s emerald orbs falling into Draco’s steely gray. He could feel his cheeks redden as his cock began to stiffen. He sat back down and looked away. Draco leaned back, smirking victoriously. “You should come with us,” Draco said.

“Huh?”

“Come to the club with Blaise and I, I think you would rather enjoy it Harry,” Draco said.

Harry thought about the offer. He had never been a party person, or a person to go out at night. For the past month his entire life revolved around Golden Boy and getting him situated. And even before then he was too depressed to do anything. He looked at Draco, and gave a soft smile. It wouldn’t hurt him, he decided, to go out for one night. “Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded.

“Great, I will tell Blaise then,” Draco smirked. “We go on Saturdays, that is when the place is most alive. Harry, make sure to wear something sexy, something to show off your ass and chest.”

“I know how to dress sexy, Draco,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. _I do it for a living._

“Yes, well just in case I believe I should give you something to wear, or pick something from your wardrobe just in case…” Draco muttered. “Where do you live now? I will examine your wardrobe when I get off of work.”

“Draco—”

“This is what friends do, correct?” Draco asked. “Or…” his eyes shone with a perverted look as a toothy grin took his face, “this is how a Dom treats his sub. Whichever you like best, Harry.”

“Damn you’re forward,” Harry sighed. Draco did not get to respond as Colin appeared again with their lunch. Harry took the distraction to prolong their conversation as he turned his attention to his oysters.

Draco, however, still felt like he should talk. “Of course, I am Harry, I’ve learned that if there is something you want, you should grab it at the first moment. You need a good cock in your ass Potter, that much is obvious, a Dom could always tell when a sub like you needs cock. But before I give it to you, I want to see how you fit between Blaise and me. The club will be the perfect place.”

“If we do this, is it going to be a one-night-stand or something?” Harry asked after he swallowed an oyster.

“We do not do those,” Draco said. “Blaise and I are looking to settle down. The subs we ran into recently have been unsatisfying. … But I have a different feeling about you.”

“Of course, you do,” Harry muttered. “I’m Harry freaking Potter… the boy-wonder who did what adults couldn’t do: clean up their own mess.”

“What a cynic the last two years have made you,” Draco smirked. “If I knew you were like this Harry, I would have made sure to make you mine years ago.”

“But you didn’t…” Harry said. “Now, not to be rude, but can we not talk for a bit? I’m trying to eat my lunch.”

Draco just chuckled softly and turned his attention from Harry to his salad, but he kept an eye on the raven-haired man as he ate. When they were done, Draco looked at his watch and frowned. “I’m supposed to be back at my office in five minutes,” he said. “And you Harry, have not told me where you live.”

“I’m living with George in our flat above Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” Harry said.

“I see… then I will be there as soon as my work is done for the day,” Draco said. He stood up along with Harry. “I have to say that it has been surprisingly nice to bump into you Harry. I’ll see you soon.” He then shocked Harry as he pulled the smaller man into a quick kiss. “By the way, love the tanned skin,” he said before disappearing on the spot.

Harry blushed and picked up his bag. He paid for the lunch and made his way back home, his head swimming with Draco Malfoy.

“Harry! There you are!” Mrs. Weasley said and Harry found himself engulfed in a hug as soon as he closed the door. “So sorry for the sudden visit, but I just wanted to check up on both my boys,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled. “I’m doing great… is George here?”

“Hiya Harry! You missed lunch,” George called from the kitchen.

“Where were you anyway dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she let go of Harry.

“Out, I went to Flourish and Blotts to get some books and… I ran into an old friend,” Harry said. He did not know why he was being secretive about Draco in front of Mrs. Weasley, but it just felt right. “We had lunch at a café nearby.

“Which one?” George asked.

“Um the new one, I think it’s called Enchanted Wands,” Harry said. For some reason George’s eyes widened. “Anyway, sorry about missing you.”

“It’s okay dearie, I must say you are looking much like your old self, and not just your tan,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “But still it has been an entire month since I’ve seen either of you boys. I am insisting that you come home for dinner on Friday. I’ve already roped the others.”

“Bill and Fleur going to be there?” George asked.

“Yes, they say they have exciting news so you both must come,” Mrs. Weasley said.

“We’ll be there mum, don’t worry,” George smiled.

“Good, well then I will see you two on Friday,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Are you sure you are doing good?”

“Yes, I am, Harry makes sure I eat good meals, Mum,” George laughed. “He became a nice housewife, haven’t you Harry?” He joked.

“Watch it,” Harry growled.

“Just in case, I’ve left some food I’ve made in your fridge,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Goodbye, boys.” She hugged them both and walked out the door.

George crossed his arms and looked at Harry. “So, who exactly did you run into?” he asked.

“Draco Malfoy… and he asked me on a date, I think, with him and Blaise Saturday night,” Harry said. He didn’t see any reason for lying to George.

“With both of them?” George asked.

“They’re in that type of relationship… anyway George why did you look worry when I said I ate at Enchanted Wands?” Harry asked.

“N-No reason,” George said.

“George,” Harry said warningly, “is this because of Baby? Does Baby work at Enchanted Wands?”

George remained quiet.

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes,” Harry said. “Does he know who Golden Boy is?”

“No of course not! I would never tell C—Baby!” George exclaimed.

Harry caught it. “You would never tell Colin?” he asked. “He was the only waiter I saw there… George, be honest, is Baby Colin Creevey?”

George was silent for a moment, but he nodded, “Yeah, yeah Colin’s my Baby,” he said.

“I see… do I need to talk to him?” Harry asked.

“No! No! No! He’s okay! We’re okay! We actually talked about it,” George said. “He’s continuing being Baby, and I obviously don’t mind, it’s just that once in a while I get to show up and have my fun with him.”

“And that works…”

“Yup,” George smiled.

“Right… well, you okay then? With me and Draco? Not that we’re a thing,” Harry said.

George laughed again and said, “Relax, it’s okay. You and Malfoy can have your… whatever, just as long as it doesn’t get in the way of your job. By the way, do you have any private shows Friday night?”

“Yeah two,” Harry nodded. “Pyro is at five, and a Red Rocket at eight.”

“Well, give your men the bad news,” George said. “Mum trumps all.”

“Alright, and I have to tell Redhead that we can’t do Saturday now… not that I’m complaining but I have really weird sounding clients,” Harry said. “One of them actually called themselves ‘The Key to Destiny’ or something, I just call him Destiny for short. I did not even know you could have names that long.”

George snickered and shook his head. “Believe me, some men are just egotistic.”

“I know… Cormac is still asking for private shows,” Harry sighed. “You would think after three bad shows on his end he would quit. Anyway, I’m going to put these books away and take a shower. Draco’s coming when his shift is done to actually look over my clothes to make sure they’re acceptable, can you believe that?”

“When is his shift over?” George asked.

“Bastard didn’t tell me so expect a sudden invasion of arrogance anytime after five I would imagine,” Harry said.

George laughed, “Well as long as it doesn’t ruin dinner I’m fine! And Harry… is it okay… if I bring Colin with us on Friday?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded.

“Cheers mate, well I better pop downstairs before people start missing me,” George smiled.

“See ya,” Harry said before walking to his room. He dropped his new books on his bed and shrugged off his clothes. Whenever he was alone, the young man has gotten into a habit of walking around naked.

He showered and lounged around in his room afterwards, reading one of his new books. George closed the shop at eight, so he knew he had plenty of time to lounge naked in his room. However, he was interrupted at six-twenty-five by three sharp knocks. Confused, Harry quickly pulled on his pants and made his way to the door.

Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking irritated. “I’ve been knocking for three minutes; how long does it take for you to answer?” he demanded.

“Sorry I was naked,” Harry said in a sarcastic tone. “I honestly did not think you would come.”

“Of course I came, Harry,” Draco said. He turned and stared at Harry’s chest for a moment. He frowned, as if confused about something, but shook his head. “I am here to make sure you have something presentable on Saturday. …Is this it?” he indicated, looking around the flat.

“It’s a flat, not a manor, anyway come on, my room’s this way,” Harry walked past Draco and did not wait for the man as he walked to his room. He looked at the partition and thanked himself that it was closed. Draco followed and looked around. “Small…” he commented. He looked at the partition, “What’s with that? Don’t tell me you and Weasley share a room.”

“No, that’s just my work area,” Harry shrugged. “My clothes are over there,” he pointed to his dresser and wardrobe.

Draco did not give the partition another thought as he went to Harry’s wardrobe and dresser. He pulled out every drawer, scowling at the messy way Harry kept his clothes. “Honestly Potter, learn to fold properly,” he said.

“I know how to fold, it’s just that the clothes unfold themselves in there,” Harry bite back.

“Of course they do,” Draco said. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against his bed as he watched Draco criticizing all of his clothes. He looked through every drawer and every inch of Harry’s wardrobe, pulling out Harry’s old uniform, the dress robes he wore for Bill and Fleur’s Wedding, and every robe and cloak the man owned. He spent ten full minutes cleaning out Harry’s clothes before turning to Harry. “You basically have no clothes! What do you even wear during the day?” he demanded.

“Told you, I go naked,” Harry said. “Besides, jeans and a shirt is enough for errands.”

“You are impossible Potter,” Draco groaned. He turned to Harry’s clothes and frowned. He somehow found a black button down and matching pants. “These will do I guess,” he grumbled. “Even if this doesn’t work out Potter, I am taking you shopping for decent clothes.”

Harry just grinned cheekily at him. “Okay Daddy,” he teased.

“Shut it, boy,” Draco growled.

“Sorry, Master,” Harry laughed.

Draco just shot him a nasty look which only caused Harry to laugh louder. Draco hung the pants and shirt on the same hook and hung it on the inside of one of the wardrobe’s doors. He then waved his wand and the drawers all opened themselves, the clothes folding themselves and putting themselves away neatly. “You will wear that on Saturday, I will send you an owl on the time and place Blaise and I will pick you up. Do not be late. Understand Harry?”

“Yeah sure,” Harry nodded. “Can I ask you one question though?”

“Fine.”

“You didn’t pick out any underwear for me to wear, should I go buck-naked?” Harry asked in a serious tone.

“Potter!” Draco screamed.

Harry laughed and smiled at Draco, “Couldn’t resist mate. See you Saturday then.” He walked Draco outside and waved goodbye as the man Disapparated in front of him. For some reason he felt a strange nervous excitement flood him as he thought about Draco. He had a date with him and Blaise… it was a nice thought he supposed, and Harry knew that it would be nice to have a break from working every day and to feel sexy as Harry Potter instead of as Golden Boy. Feeling more certain about his date, Harry returned to his room and locked the door. Opening the partition, Harry took his biggest dildo and returned to his bed, throwing all of his clothes away.

It was time for Harry Potter to have a little fun for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something out... I know last time I said that I disabled anonymous comments but that didn't work for me, I felt too bad.


	5. Golden Boy's Fine

Ch. 5

Golden Boy’s Fine.

The castle was in ruins. It’s tall towers nothing but a pile of rubble, crushing everything underneath it. Downed trees, limbs of giants, and the remains of Devil’s Snare surrounded the castle. Its bridges were all destroyed, some by Harry’s side, others just a casualty of fighting. Even now, smoke and dust rose to the air, as if in a permanent state of destruction. Sometimes Harry would run around, trying to fix everything, trying to save at least something. But no matter how much he tried, the stone would not move, the trees would not regrow, the Snare keeps dragging everything towards it. And a disgusting coppery smell hung heavy, as if it was the natural smell of the place.

The outside of the castle had the classic look of a war, however, the inside held its true horrors. Harry tried to fight going inside. He knew what he would find in there and wanted to avoid it, wanted to pretend that it did not exist. But it did exist. It will always exist. He would delay himself, but his feet will find his way to the tall heavy oak doors that opened with the lightest touch. It was as though he was being dragged, pulled by a sadistic phantom who longs to remind him of his suffering.

It was always the same. He did not see any bodies, no, those were save last. First, he was forced to walk around the castle, see the destruction that he caused. Shattered stone and crystal balls littered the floor, the walls held portraits that were ripped and empty, some had only the minimum of paper hanging pathetically from its frame. The stone floors were all jagged, broken pieces and rubble scattered everywhere; however even as Harry was forced to walk on the rocks, on the broken stone, and crystal, and paper, and metallic corpses of the suits of armor, he made no sound. He never did. The whole castle was devoid of sound, no wind, or footsteps to echo the halls, no chatter, or moans. Everything was silent. Expect for that place. The place where Harry’s trip always end.

But before that, he walked up the broken marble staircases who had steps, and sometimes whole sets of stairs missing. Again, Harry could see the destruction, see the decay of the castle as it headed towards dilapidation. Sometimes while he walked, he would see a part of the staircase floors above him fall, cracking and breaking off before falling to the ground, rushing past Harry in a silent rush until it burst on the ground in a mute explosion. Harry’s thoughts drifted to a bleak wonder, figuring who it was that was inevitably crushed by the stairway. It did not matter though, as he would find out soon enough.

The Headmaster’s office was always the first stop. What was once a welcoming room, full of golden, glittering instruments of unknown use, bags of muggle candy secretly stashed in drawers and wardrobes, where Fawkes the Phoenix used to sit on his stand, was now a gray, deathly place. The room was gutted, as if burned from the inside, black soot and ash mixed with melted remains of the instruments. There was no show of life; not even from the previous headmasters, whose portraits decorated the walls and now looked empty, black voids echoing the lifelessness of the once safe haven.

Harry was next forced to see Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady’s portrait hung open, it’s resident gone as the portrait looked as though it would fall. The Tower was gone, so all Harry stared at was the Forbidden Forest in the distance.

Harry did not spend much time at the destroyed Gryffindor Tower, as it was time to move to the Great Hall.

The doors always opened for him, and they would appear. Ghosts, apparitions, corpses hung on hooks, Harry did not know what they were, but they were all there, waiting for him, floating in the air, a foot off of the ground, waiting for him to come closer to him. The nearest one was a girl his age, her brown hair and school uniform was caked with blood, scratches and rips were everywhere. When she looked up at Harry, he could see her deformed face, open tears on her cheeks and forehead, her eyes looked gorged, as she was mauled by Fenrir Greyback. “We trusted in you,” her hallow voice rang. “Won-Won would have been better off without you, Potter!”

Harry had no time to argue, or defend himself as he was forced to walk past her and onto the next of the seemingly unlimited figures, all disfigured or brutalized in some ways. Some looked crushed, others looked mauled like Brown, while others looked exactly as they looked while living, except for their eyes, which all had a dull, glossy look.

“I’m too young!” the next one said. It was a young boy with sandy-blonde hair that looked like a younger version of a man Harry knows. He looked fourteen years old, his body looked just as it did in life, except Harry could see that in his chest there was a hole. The fourteen-year-old just stared at Harry as he was forced to stop in front of him. He was not the one to find the body, Neville and Oliver did, yet Harry still felt the full impact. “This is all your fault! Why did my brother believe in you?”

“I—”

Harry was forced to move again. This time, it was a couple, staring solemnly at Harry. “We never should have made you his godfather,” the woman said, her normally colorful hair looking dry and dull, a gray color that just matted her head.

“Harry… we believed in you,” the man said. “You were so much like your father.”

“Please stop,” Harry managed to choke out. But no matter what, it was always the same words, the same people. Over and over, Harry was forced to see the deaths he caused, the deaths he could have prevented. On both sides. Death Eaters and friend alike blamed Harry, haunted Harry, asking him why they did not save him. Cedric Diggory asked him why he did not finish there; Crabbe asked him why he did not stop himself from casting the Fiendfyre; Lestrange just laughed and mocked him as he walked by; Sirius said nothing, just looked sadden, disappointed; students he did not know, witches and wizards… Snape glared down at Harry as he almost reached the staff table, his arms crossed, “Pathetic work, Potter,” he said.

He was nearing the end. He knew what was coming but dreaded it. There was one last person…

He had a head of red hair, and a handsome face, so much like his brother’s, except that he had both ears. His normally comedic smile was replaced by a dreary look, his eyes dull, not his normally mischievous brown eyes. This one hurt Harry the most recently. His freckled face just looked down at Harry, the young man could see where the explosion spell had hit Fred. The Weasley said no words, just stare down at Harry like Sirius, full of disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry choked out, but silence answered him.

Then it started. The cold, high laughter that haunted his dreams for nineteen years. Harry was forced to make his way to the staff table, where a new sight greeted him.

Instead of a table, there was a single throne, built by bones forced together, some looking smashed to pieces, while others were malformed. It was built up high, overlooking the entire Hall. The skulls, all pointed down at Harry. He counted them, and looking back at the ghosts he passed, and saw their fleshy bags, he knew where they all came from. Sitting on the horrible, monstrous chair, looking more alive than ever, was a monster whose skin was paler than the bones he sat on, his face nose-less, only slits, and burning red eyes staring down at Harry gleefully as he laughed.

“Looked at all we have done, Harry,” Lord Voldemort laughed. “Look at our accomplishment!”

“No!” Harry screamed, but his voice was lost in the laughter. It began to echo, vibrating through the corpses behind him, The laughter continued, echoing off the empty walls as Voldemort glare down at Harry.

Then, as if to make matters worse, another voice rose, but Harry could not see where it came from. “Harry… all this suffering, all this lost… what we suffered, it was for the greater good. Do not pity the dead, pity the living…”

“Stop, you’re wrong Dumbledore,” Harry groaned. He wanted to latch onto Dumbledore’s words, but the laughter just increased.

“Stop it!”

“STOP IT!”

 

“HARRY!”

Cold. Wet. Harry’s eyes snapped open. He was in his bed, sitting up straight, his entire body was drenched in a cold sweat, his hair was pressed tightly against his forehead. He was breathing heavily. In the blurry darkness, Harry could see the shadowy figure of George. “George! George!” He gasped, reaching out for him.

“Harry, what happened?” George asked. There was light, and Harry felt his glasses brushed against his hands. “You kept screaming… are you okay?”

“Sorry,” Harry said, suddenly embarrassed. _How can I be so fucking stupid?_ “You should go back to sleep, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, you were screaming loudly,” George said. “This is the first time I heard it…”

“I usually remember to put a silencing charm on my door,” Harry said. “I guess I forgot this time. It’s nothing you should worry about though, you should go back to sleep.”

“Bullshit I am,” George cursed. “I’m your friend Harry, I’m here for you.” He moved to sit down, and Harry saw the light hit George’s long red hair. Ever since he moved in, Harry made it a point not to even mention or look at George’s hair, which reached his cheeks, knowing that there was nothing underneath it on the left side. Still, for this one moment, he just stared at it, knowing that it was his fault.

“What were you dreaming about? Tell me what you saw, Harry,” George said softly.

Harry just stared up at George. “How do you not hate me?” He asked.

“Hate you?”

“Everything I’ve did to your family, all the trouble I’ve caused,” Harry said, “how is it that you don’t hate me?”

“Why would I ever hate you?” George asked.

“Because of your ear… of Fred…”

“Oh…” George lifted his hand and held it against his left side, where his ear was no longer. “Harry, do you think I keep my hair long because I regret losing my ear?” he asked.

“I… yeah, maybe,” Harry said.

“You’re wrong,” George said. “I don’t regret what I’ve done, and I’m sure Fred doesn’t regret what he has done either. We did everything we could to save our family, and we would gladly do it again.”

“But you lost your ear because of me! Fred died because of me!” Harry yelled. “You should be angry! If it wasn’t for me, your family—Fred would still be…”

“Fred would be here yelling at you for even thinking of that,” George said. “I miss him. We all do. But he did what he knew was best, what we all knew was best, fighting for you. Fighting with you.”

“If it wasn’t for me, there wouldn’t be any fighting,” Harry said miserably. “Everyone would still be living. Fred, Cedric, Remus, Tonks… even Dennis Creevey would still be alive.”

“People die, that’s just what we do,” George sighed. “It sucks, but in the end, we all have to go. Remus, Tonks, Fred… they died protecting people they cared for. The same for Dennis, I’m certain.”

“But Cedric…”

“He was murdered in cold blood, but it was not your fault Harry,” George said. “Don’t you dare think for a second that any of their deaths were your fault.”

“But they were, in part anyway…” Harry said. “I see them, all of them, in my dreams. I’m back at Hogwarts, everything is destroyed. The smell of blood in the air and there they all are in the Great Hall… waiting for me, asking me why I did not save them. Cedric, Dennis, Remus and Tonks, Fred… even Sirius. Everyone who died, asking me over and over again. Why didn’t I save them? And at the end, sitting high and laughing at me… is Voldemort.”

Harry felt the bed shake a little as George jump at the name. “All their deaths… they were his fault… as well as mine.”

“No, don’t think like that,” George said. “Come on, move over.” Harry looked at George confused as the Weasley pushed Harry to one side of the bed, making room for him.

“What are you doing?” Harry demanded.

“I’m sleeping with you,” George said. “Now that I know you’ve been hiding this from me, I’m going to make sure that you’re alright.”

“You shouldn’t bother,” Harry sighed. “This always happen. I have a bad episode then it’ll go away for a while before coming back. I’m used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t be,” George said. Harry was silent, he just stared off into the distance. “Do you,” George hesitated, “do you really think that I blame you for Fred’s death?”

“I do,” Harry said. “All their deaths are my responsibility. I have to hold onto them.”

George stared at Harry for a moment, he looked down at his lap and pressed his hand against the side of his head, “They’re not yours to hold,” he whispered.

Harry gave a long sigh and turned his head to the partition. George watched him for a moment, then asked, “When was the last time you saw Teddy?”

“I don’t know… couple of months I think,” Harry said. “Not that I can face him…”

“Because of your job?”

“That… and because of…”

“You have to stop putting everyone’s lives on your shoulders,” George said. “When was the last time you relaxed? Without worrying about your job, or anything?” Harry was silent. George frowned. “I thought so… today’s Thursday, we have to go to the Burrow tomorrow for dinner. We’ll bring Teddy over and spend the day there.”

“George—”

“No, no, trust me, you need this Harry,” George said. “You locking yourself away like this, putting silencing charms on your doors to keep me from hearing you screaming is not healthy. Just trust me, ok?”

“I have medicine for it,” Harry muttered.

“And when was the last time you took it?” George asked.

Harry was silent as he realized that he hadn’t taken his daily medicine in a while. George gave a heavy sigh, “They’re daily right?” Harry nodded. “Then I’ll just have to make sure that you take them every morning.”

Harry couldn’t understand why George was doing this. He was the one who caused George’s twin to die. He was the one who tore the Weasley family apart. “Why?” he asked.

“Because I care about you Harry, we all do,” George said. He waved his wand and the light went out. “Come on, we should sleep for tomorrow,” he said before getting comfortable in Harry’s bed.

Still feeling guilty, Harry laid down, but did not go to sleep. He just stared at the ceiling, listening to George’s soft snores as his mind wandered back to his dream. It wasn’t that easy. He could not just have one talk and all his problems go away. His guilt was rooted deep inside him, having two years to latch its tendrils into his heart. George meant good, Harry knew that, but he also knew that George could never understand him, he would never be able to uproot Harry’s guilt, his depression. George lost his brother, true, but Harry lost so much more…

Feeling restless, Harry made sure that George was fully asleep before slipping out of bed. He moved to his partition, now looking black in the darkness, and silently slid it open. The only light in Harry’s work space was the moonlight that filtered in through the window. He did not know what he was doing, he just wanted to be away from George. He looked at his computer, and his growing collection of sex toys and sighed.

He moved to the ground and rested on the floor. _Surrounded by cocks,_ he thought bitterly, _perfect place for a depressed slut to sleep._ Thinking horribly about himself, Harry took off his glasses, and fell into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.


	6. Golden Boy's Dates

Ch. 6

Golden Boy’s Dates

George made good on his promise. The next day after lunch, the two men went to pick up Teddy from his grandmother’s and went to the Burrow. Little Teddy, though only two, was already showing signs of his mother’s metamorphic abilities. When the two men picked him up from his grandmother’s, the toddler’s hair was a very vivid blue coloring, and his fingers all different colors.

“Just like his mother, he can’t decide on which color for anything,” Andromeda Tonks, Teddy’s grandmother, said.

“Are you sure that Colin is okay?” Harry asked as the two men were walking away from Andromeda’s house, Teddy in Harry’s arms.

“Yeah,” George sighed, “I told him about what happened last night, I didn’t give him all the details, don’t worry about that, and he says that him being there might be too much. Besides, I’m seeing him later.”

“Okay… sorry,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry about it.”

When the two men and the toddler arrived at the Burrow, they were assaulted by Mrs. Weasley as she pulled them all into tight hugs. “Ohh, so good of you to come! Ah little Teddy too, so good to see you—Harry, why is his hair blue?” Mrs. Weasley looked up at Harry questionably.

“Erm… I don’t know, Andromeda told us that he currently likes that color, but he can’t decide which one to use,” Harry said. As if to prove Harry’s point, Teddy ran away from them and pointed at Mr. Weasley who just walked in, “Arth!” he said, not being able to say ‘Arthur’ fully yet, and his hair turned into a dull reddish color, his fingers becoming a rainbow of colors again.

“Ahh, Teddy, so happy you are here,” Mr. Weasley said. He bent to shake Teddy’s hand and did the same with Harry and George. “Bill and Fleur are here too with little Victoire.”

“Bill’s here?” George asked, “Excuse me Mum, Dad,” he said as he moved between the two and went into the next room. Teddy ran after him yelling, “George! George! Wait!”

“So, Harry, how are you fairing? Your job is alright, correct?” Mr. Weasley asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. He motioned for Harry to sit with him.

Harry sat at the table and thought for a moment, “It’s going well, the income is good and I enjoy doing it,” he said a bit vaguely. He had to keep in mind that he has to separate Golden Boy from his life; George is the only Weasley allowed to know the truth.

“That sounds good, I hope you’re not working yourself too hard, however,” Mr. Weasley said.

“Don’t worry, my hours are actually extremely flexible,” Harry said.

“Good. …Tell me again, what is it that you do, exactly?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“I work for a small private company, you know how we have adopted muggle technology and improved them with magic? I work with those,” Harry said easily. “That and helping out around Diagon Alley.”

“How very nice of you,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I’m so glad to see that you are getting everything organized.” Harry just nodded, figuring that it would be best not to mention his outburst from last night. “Though, I have to ask how you are doing on your medicines. I’ve found two more bottles of your potions in case you need them.”

“No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I’ve gotten my refill last week,” Harry said.

“That is good to hear,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I will be honest, I have worried that you might forget to refill them, or take your medicines when you moved out.”

“I haven’t,” Harry said, “George has been on top of me for that.”

“That’s good,” Mrs. Weasley nodded.

“Harry! There you are.”

The three turned to see Bill Weasley walking in. His hair was still the same long length, Harry could see his fanged earrings. His face was still slightly disfigured from when Fenrir attacked him when Harry was in his sixth year of Hogwarts, but it made him look braver and more masculine somehow. He shook Harry’s hand, the young man standing to greet the oldest Weasley. “You look good Harry,” Bill said, taking in Harry’s tanned form, “Diagon Alley must have been good for you.”

Harry just smiled and nodded as he was pulled into the living room. “Fleur has been dying to see you,” Bill said. In the living room, Harry saw George sitting in an armchair holding a tiny baby while Teddy was showing off his rainbow-colored hands, now cycling through pink, white, purple, black, white and blue before going back to the rainbows. “I know rainbows!” Teddy declared triumphantly, which was followed by a light, flowing laugh of the woman sitting in front of the boy. She was pretty, with long silver-blonde hair, and large, deep blue eyes. “Here, he is, Fleur,” Bill declared, slapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“Harry! So good to see you again,” Fleur said, her French accent still clear through her words. “I was hoping that you would come. Teddy was showing me his colors.”

“Is he now?” Harry smiled, looking down at Teddy. The small boy nodded and said, “Yes! Look!” He screwed his eyes up in contractarian and his skin darkened until it became the sun-kissed hue of Harry’s skin.

“Very nice,” Harry laughed.

“So Harry, how have you been?” Fleur asked. “Last I heard, you have moved in with George on top of the shop. I did not know that you and George had that relationship.”

“Oh no!” Both men said at once. “No, no, no, Harry’s just living me with,” George said quickly. “I mean yeah we both love blokes, but I’m dating someone.”

“Really? You dating? That’s new,” Bill said. “Who is it?”

“Oh, just some guy,” George hummed.

“Does Mum know?”

“No, not yet, we just started dating,” George said.

“Well, good luck with that. How about you Harry? Any men in your future?” Bill asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Harry said.

The four adults talked while Teddy entertained himself, mainly by laughing at himself as he changed whatever part of him he fancied a different color. Ron and Hermione arrived an hour later, still dressed in their work robes, while Ginny came afterwards, looking exhausted. “’Lo all, practice was brutal,” Ginny said as she practically collapsed into a chair in the living room. With each new arrival, Teddy ran up to them and proudly showed them his colors, naming each and every one as he changed his fingers.

“So, what’s up with you Harry? You look nice by the way,” Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

“Thanks… nothing much really,” Harry shrugged.

“How’s work? Where do you work even?” Ginny asked.

“He works around my shop a bit and helps others around Diagon Alley,” George said, whose hands were now baby-free, “he’s a real golden boy, he is, always helping out wherever he can.”

The others missed the deadly glare Harry was giving George as Fleur said, “That is very sweet of you Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry said a little shortly. George just chuckled and stuck his tongue out. “Well Ginny, if you’re really curious, George actually started dating Colin Creevey.”

“No!” George and Ron said together.

“Creevey? You mean that little git with the camera who adored you?” Ron asked.

“Yes, and don’t call him a git!” George said hotly.

“Alright, alright,” Ron shrugged. “So you and Creevey huh? Could be worse, I mean, you could be dating Malfoy.”

“Ron! Honestly,” Hermione muttered. “Malfoy is… well Malfoy, but still he seems to be a little better.”

“Still a git,” Ron muttered.

“Have you seen him lately?” Harry asked.

“Who? Malfoy? No, he mainly stays in his office all day,” Ron said. “Besides, we’re in different departments. Still a prick, though.”

“Prick!”

“Teddy!” Harry said at the laughing two-year-old who was copying Ron. “Don’t say that.”

“Sorry UnclaHarry!” Teddy said, ‘uncle’ and ‘Harry’ being one full word. The adults laughed and conversation moved to more safer topics as Harry relaxed in his seat, glad that Malfoy, or his job did not turn up in the conversation.

Mrs. Weasley came in and ask for help with dinner. Fleur was the first to stand up, handing her baby to Bill as George and Ginny followed. “Would you like to hold Victoire?” Bill asked Harry.

Harry nodded and Bill gently placed Victoire in Harry’s arms. The baby was small, Harry could see that she looked just like her mother, she had a head of silver-blonde hair, and her eyes began to darken to Fleur’s blue. Harry noticed that Victoire had Bill’s nose and lips. She was staring up at Harry curiously.

“Hello you,” Harry said softly.

“So Harry, how’s your social life going?” Ron asked.

“Well, I actually have a date on Saturday night,” Harry said.

“That’s good,” Hermione said. “I’m happy you’re putting yourself out there.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry smiled.

“So, what’s the date about? Or did your guy not tell you?” Ron asked.

“Oh, he did, we’re going to a club he frequents,” Harry said. “And as for who he is… it’s Draco.”

“Malfoy!?”

“Yeah…”

“Just how did that happen?” Ron demanded.

Harry blushed a little and bit his lip, “Well, I was our shopping in Diagon Alley, and I was thinking of heading to this new café where I sort of… ran into Draco. He was on lunch break, we talked, went to the café together and… he asked me out.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes Ron, just like that,” Harry nodded. He figured that it would be better to keep the BDSM element out of it. He did not want to embarrass himself even more so, or even think of how Hermione or Ron would react to his certain kinks.

Dinner with the Weasleys was very enjoyable. Harry was able to relax and, for a moment, not think about Golden Boy or his outburst last night. When it was over, they all stayed for a while in the living room, chatting, until Bill and Fleur decided that they should leave. George and Harry followed afterwards, a sleeping Teddy in Harry’s arms.

“Harry,” George said once they were back in their flat after dropping Teddy off with his grandmother, “we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About why you were sleeping in your workspace last night,” George said.

Harry frowned. He looked at his friend and hesitated for a moment, “I’m… not ready to talk about it,” he said.

“I don’t want you avoid it, Harry,” George said.

“I’m not George but… we’ll talk about it on Sunday, ok? I don’t want to bring it up now…” Harry whispered.

“Fine, that’s your call, but don’t forget,” George said.

“I won’t… and I’m sorry,” Harry frowned. “I just don’t want to think about it before my date… I might lose courage, you know.”

“I understand,” George said, though Harry thought that he looked a little disappointed. “Well, speaking of dates, I’m going out with Colin in a bit. Baby and I are just looking at stores.”

“Ok, have fun,” Harry nodded. “I’ll just go to sleep.”

“Night.”

The next day, to calm his nerves, Harry decided to have a little show before his date. He took off his clothes, went into his workspace, and picked out his favorite toys. He made sure that they were on reaching distance, and snapped on a simple leather collar and jockstrap, hiding his erection. Earlier that morning, Draco made good on his promise and an owl arrived with the time and place he and Blaise would be picking Harry up, the young man was not surprised to see that it was at the mouth of Knockturn Alley.

 

Golden Boy made sure that he had everything ready and started his show. As normal, Pyro was the first to arrive.

 _GOLDIE I MISSED YOU BABY GIRL!!!_ Was Pyro’s opening message.

Golden Boy giggled softly at that and smiled, “Sorry Pyro,” he said in a highly effeminate voice, “but your girl was very busy. In fact… I have good news for you all, once the regulars get here.” Golden Boy smiled mysteriously as his regulars started pouring in, all clamoring about his “good news.”

“Hello all to all my Daddies and Masters,” Golden Boy said, “Today’s show is going to be a quick show, because your Golden Boy has a date tonight!”

_Pyro: A Date!? With who Goldie? Who’s stealing my girl?_

_Red Rocket: Going to whore out for him, baby?_

“No, no nothing like that,” Golden Boy giggled. “We’re going out to the club. In fact, my date picked out exactly what he wants me to wear.” He figured it was safe to say all this as he did not see Dragon Daddy or Black Mamba in the chat room. Golden Boy leaned towards the camera and winked, “but would it be fun if I went there wearing this underneath?” He whispered, “especially if my strap is stained with my cum and pussy stretched?”

_Dom: It would, boy. Keep your cunt stretched._

Golden Boy smiled and said, “Yes Master,” knowing that Dom liked being called that. He flicked his wand, and his thickest, longest dildo floated towards him. “I’m going to stretch my cunt very good for all of you!” He smiled.

His viewers all cheered, and Golden Boy got into position, on his pillows before his dildo made a beeline for him, the head aimed directly at his loosened hole.

It was a fun show for both Golden Boy and his viewers. He allowed his Daddies and Masters to cast spells on him, and at the end he was tied up, his skin marked red with slaps and scratches from invisible forces. His cunt was gapping, and Dom enchanted a plug to stay in it. Golden Boy came twice in his jockstrap, staining it as pearls of cum leaked out. He was on a high, until the very end when a message appeared.

_Dragon Daddy: Make sure to wear those for tonight. I will be inspecting._

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed once the computer was off. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Harry!” George’s voice called out, and the redhead ran in. “Harry, are you okay?”

Harry tore open his partition, not caring if George sees his cum-stained strap, collar, and plugged ass. Looking desperate, Harry stared at George, “I think I fucked up,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“Dragon Daddy… my best donator and viewer… I think he’s Draco,” Harry said.

George stared at Harry. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open. After a while, he seemed to compose himself and said, “So, what are you going to do?”

“I…I have to go on the date, right, I have to talk to Draco about it,” Harry said. He frowned and moved to sit on his bed. “If I avoid him, then it would be worse. Especially if I was wrong.”

“Well, that’s a point, how can you be sure?” George asked.

“Because I was an idiot and announced at the beginning of the show that I had a date and suggested that I would wear this to the date! I thought that would get more donations of guys demanding to date me or whatever, and it did, I never even thought of wearing this stuff, but now… just as I was wrapping it up, Draco messaged and ordered me to wear this.”

“Damn… looks like there’s no way out,” George said.

“I know,” Harry sighed. He reclined on his bed, reached towards his hole, and pulled out the plug. George snickered at the action and said, “I know we’re roommates and everything, we even jacked off together, but can you keep a little class, Harry?”

“No, I’m too busy thinking how I’ll deal with Draco,” Harry said. Giving a sort of defeated sigh, he looked at his lewd action and smirked, “I guess in the end, he told me what underwear to wear too.”

“Uh…”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Harry rolled over, giving George a flash of his ass, “I’ll be in there for a while, thinking.”

“About?”

“Whether to go on the date as Harry or Golden Boy,” Harry said simply, and he walked out of the room, leaving a stunned George.

His shower was longer than usual. When he was done, Harry gathered his collar and jockstrap and walked back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He tossed the collar and strap on the bed and opened his wardrobe, seeing the clothes Draco selected for him still hanging on the side. “Can’t believe I was so damn careless,” Harry muttered to himself as he allowed his towel to drop to the floor. He got dress, making sure his collar and jockstrap was on properly, before dressing in his clothes.

He was wearing a simply black button-down shirt and pants, a belt hung loosely through its hoops. Dressed, Harry pocketed his wand and, after checking the time, left his room to go meet Draco. “I’m going,” he told George.

“Alright, I’m having Baby over here so don’t be surprised,” George said. Harry frowned slightly but kept it to himself as he left the flat. It took him ten minutes to get to the entrance of Knockturn Alley where, unsurprisingly, Draco was waiting for him.

The man was wearing something similar to Harry, a silver shirt and black leather pants. Draco smirked at Harry, “Hello Golden Boy,” he purred.

Harry frowned and bit his lip, “Sorry about that…”

“Hiding things from your Daddy, huh? Such a naughty boy,” Draco chuckled. “But we’ll talk more about that later.”

“Right…”

“Well, let’s go,” Draco said. He held out his hand. Harry stared at it in confusion. “We are Apparating to the club directly, Harry. Hold my hand.”

“Sure…” Harry laid his hand on Draco’s, and the blonde gripped it tightly. He pulled Harry towards him roughly, the young man falling on Draco’s chest. “Hold on,” Draco smirked, and Harry had to quickly wrap his limbs around Draco as the blonde took a step and they disappeared together.

They appeared in what looked like an acceptance room. It was painted dark, balls of light hanging in the air. There was a line next to them that filed out of a door behind them. Draco ignored all of them as the walked directly to a bouncer-looking wizard, his hair cut short, and arms twice the size of Harry’s head. During this time, Draco has never let go of Harry’s hand.

“Mr. Malfoy,” the bouncer muttered. He moved out of the side and allowed Draco and Harry to move deeper inside.

The club was spacious and multi-floors. In the center, three times the size of Harry and George’s flat, was a dance floor full of men and woman dancing. Beams of light circled the place as more orbs of green light hung in the air. At the far end was an unseen band, playing loud, almost hypnotic music that the dancers moved to. Alongside the sea of bodies on the sides of the first floor, were booths and tables filled with more witches and wizards. There was a bar nearby, as well as a set of stairs that led to the second, third, and fourth floors, which were all cut off at the dance floor so that everyone could see the sea of writhing bodies. “Ours is on the third floor,” Draco said casually. It was one of the more private floors.”

He let go of Harry’s hand for a moment, and Harry turned to him confused, only to see the blonde unbutton his shirt. Underneath, Draco was wearing a black leather harness that crossed his defined chest. Harry stared in hunger as he easily saw that Draco has been busy the past two years. Draco turned to Harry and smirked, “Come on Boy, open your shirt for Daddy.”

Harry nodded and found his fingers working automatically as he opened his black shirt, revealing his toned muscles and collar. Draco took a step closer and dragged his thumb across Harry’s collar approvingly. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Come on, Black Mamba is waiting for us.”

Harry nodded and followed Draco up two flights of stairs, not noticing the looks and leers men were giving him. “This is a BDSM club,” Draco explained as they climbed the steps. “An international one, everyone wants to be a member here, it’s the only way to get in without waiting in that long line. Blaise and I have been going here ever since we found out about it. Some of our other classmates too. Don’t worry, I’m sure we will not see them, and only Blaise and I know about your job.”

“Okay…”

“Why so glum Harry? You are killing the mood,” Draco sighed.

“This just isn’t… I was stupid,” Harry said.

“Stupid?”

“About my job,” Harry said. “It was supposed to be a secret. I even made a separate account just so Golden Boy can’t be linked to me.”

“Ohh… I guess I could see why,” Draco said. “The Daily Prophet would have a field day if they learn that you are a cam boy.”

Harry nodded, “That, and I just don’t know how I would explain it to the Weasleys. I mean, I know that George helped me set everything up, but I can’t imagine explaining my job to Ron or Bill… oh god or even Mrs. Weasley!”

“So that’s why the secrecy of it all, with the face and everything,” Draco said. Harry nodded. “Yeah… guess I was stupid to think that it would last long. Didn’t even last a month.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked. “You are not seriously thinking of camming just because I found out who you are.”

“I—”

“You are so thick,” Draco muttered. “We are definitely going to need to talk—ah there’s Blaise.” His annoyed look turned into a smile as they reached the third floor. Harry looked in front of him to see a man standing at a table right against the edge so that he could watch the dancers. He was tall, taller than Draco, and very muscular. His chest was two fully developed pecs that pushed out a bit, leading down a perfect “V-shaped” body to a set of six-pack abs that are still visible when he was relaxed. Harry noticed that both of Blaise’s nipples were pierced, and he had some hair on his chest that curled. Like Draco, he was wearing a leather harness and black leather pants with an open button shirt that was a dark green. He smirked as Draco and Harry walked up to him. “Draco, love,” he said, his voice deep and rumbled in Harry. Draco left Harry for a moment as he and Blaise kissed, their harnesses and bodies pressed together, pale white skin against pure ebony. Their kiss was gentle, relaxed, and not what Harry was expecting.

“Look who I brought, Blaise,” Draco smirked, both men wrapping arms around the other’s waist as they turned to Harry. Blaise turned his attention to Harry and smiled. Harry moved his eyes from Blaise’s pierced nipples to his face, and offered his own, nervous smile. “Hello Blaise… err… I mean Black Mamba.”

“Blaise, here, Harry,” the Slytherin smiled. “Come, sit down, relax. I will get you a drink to soothe your nerves.”

Harry nodded and followed Blaise’s orders. Draco sat with him and Blaise left to the nearby bartender. “So, what do you think of this place?” Draco asked.

“It’s… not what I expected,” Harry said. “But it’s not bad.”

“Good,” Draco smirked. “Because if all goes well, I want you coming here with us every week.”

“Giving me orders already, Draco?” Harry asked.

“Of course, I have always given you orders, Golden Boy,” Draco said, purring Harry’s name again. Harry blushed and looked away. “How did you even think of that name, anyway?”

Harry looked down at his hands and muttered his answer. He winced when he felt a light spank on his butt and looked up to see Draco with his wand out, “Daddy will not allow mumbling,” Draco said.

Harry gave Draco a sharp look, but sighed. “Because of you,” he said.

“Me?”

Harry nodded. “Remember when we were in Hogwarts? You always called me Golden Boy… it just seemed right.”

Draco stared at Harry for a second before a perverted, victorious smile played his lips. “I knew you were mine back then,” he said. Harry blushed, but smiled bashfully.

Blaise came back with three drinks and sat down. “So, why is our little boy blushing?” he chuckled.

“He just told me that I am his inspiration of his Golden Boy name,” Draco said smugly.

“Is that so?” Blaise asked.

“It is indeed,” Draco said.

“Interesting,” Blaise chuckled. He leaned back and looked at Harry. “Baby boy, why are you so far away?”

“Huh?”

“Come here,” He indicated the space between him and Draco. Harry, getting the idea, stood up and his chair moved with immediately between the two Doms. He sat down and felt Blaise’s arm on his shoulder. “So, how was your life the past couple of years, Harry?” Blaise asked.

“It’s… been something,” Harry said. “I’ve umm… actually been unemployed, until Golden Boy.”

“Ohh,” Blaise said, sounding surprised. “Can I ask why, little boy?” He moved a little closer, and Harry could start to feel the heat from his body. It was strangely comforting, he wanted to lean into him. As if reading his mind, Blaise said, “You can lean into me little boy, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, and he rested against Blaise’s chest, his gaze on his nipple piercings. It felt good, he thought, lying against a man again. Draco moved in closer as well and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Feeling safe between the two Dominants, Harry opened his mouth and explained his last two years, including his P.T.S.D. and the attacks he suffered from every time he tried out to do the Auror exam, as well as the long, deep depression he fell in.

When he was done, he felt as though a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Blaise gave a huge sigh and patted Harry. “I am not going to lie Harry, that was some tough shit you went through. I’m glad you’re climbing out of it.”

“Me too,” Harry hummed.

“That said…” Blaise stood up suddenly, his chair moving out of the way as he pulled Harry up as well, “you are too sad now, little boy! Come dance!”

“Blaise!” Harry said as the Slytherin pulled him along down to the dance floor, Draco following after them chuckling.

The dance floor was crowded as always, but Blaise made a path for the three of them. He held Harry close to him and stopped in what seemed like the exact middle of the floor. Harry felt Draco against his backside, his and Blaise’s hands on Harry’s hips. “Just move with our flow, little boy,” Blaise smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Both men started to grind against Harry, moving to the beat as the young man stood awkwardly, feeling self-conscious about his moves. His eyes kept looking around at the others, some of whom were watching them.

“Harry, don’t think of them,” Draco whispered in his ear, biting it lightly, “Close your eyes and move with us.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the two bodies pressed against him, guiding him, leading him to move. He relaxed slightly and allowed them to take control, feeling awkward about how his hips moved. _I need practice,_ he thought to himself. They danced together for a while, Harry slowly opening up and loosening, yet still needing both Slytherins to guide him.

After dancing for what felt like forever, they returned to their table, Harry sitting between the two Dominants. On the way, Blaise flagged a worker to bring them food. The three talked as the food arrive, Harry growing more comfortable with the three of them.

“So, you seriously just roam around your flat naked?” Blaise laughed.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “George’s at the shop most of the day, so I am free to do whatever I want. Sometimes when it’s nice out, I go to the roof and relax there with a book or something.”

“Nice,” Blaise said. Harry nodded and smiled. “How about you guys? Where do you live?”

“Well definitely not a flat like yours,” Draco said, earning him a glare from Harry.

“We live in London, actually,” Blaise said. “We have a multi-storied penthouse. Enchanted with magic, of course, to make it even bigger.”

“It is as if a mansion is on top of an ordinary Muggle building,” Draco said.

“That’s amazing!” Harry said, “It must have cost you a fortune.”

“It is very expensive, but we are worth it,” Blaise chuckled. “Besides, half of our apartment is our ‘playhouse.’”

Draco snickered as Harry looked at them confused. “Playhouse?”

“You’ll understand soon, little boy,” Blaise said, patting Harry’s shoulder. Harry felt an anticipated shudder go through him as Blaise’s hand stayed on his shoulder. “Anyway, how do you enjoy camming?” he asked Harry.

“It’s fun, really,” Harry smiled. “I love it. Though, I always know that it’s temporary, until I find a better job. And even then, I think I’ll continue doing it. I mean, it’s very fun and actually getting me into shape.”

“You look sexy, by the way,” Blaise added. Harry chuckled and smiled.

“Thanks, but I need something else to do,” Harry said, “All I do is walk around and fuck myself.”

“But you fuck yourself so well, Harry,” Draco said, his hand resting near Harry’s ass. Harry giggled and said, “Well I want to get more shapely, you know, and more coordinated. You’ve seen me on that dance floor, I’m terrible!”

“Well, you can take dancing lessons,” Draco said. “That can help. If you want, Blaise and I can search for the best classes for you.”

“Really?”

“Of course Harry, you’re now our Golden Boy,” Draco said. “Everything you learn for your job, will be great for us. That is, if you want there to be an us.”

Harry looked between the two men. He thought for a moment before raising his arms and wrapped them around Blaise’s and Draco’s necks. He moved to kiss both their cheeks and smiled, “Yeah,” he nodded. “I want there to be an us.”

Both men chuckled as they moved closer to Harry, kissing his cheeks. Harry smiled between the two and moved his arms down to their torsos. The three relaxed and spent time kissing each other. Their lips tasted so good to Harry, Draco’s were perfect, tasting a hint of apricot as he skillfully glided his lips over Harry’s while Blaise smashed his lips against Harry in a passionate show of dominance.

Harry relaxed as the two Dominates pushed their chair together, pushing their legs together so Harry could saddle them both. Smiling at both of them, Harry gave them each another kiss before saying, “Teach me everything you can, Daddies.”

Both men chuckled and assaulted Harry’s lips again.

It was near midnight when Draco and Blaise escorted Harry home, walking him into his flat. “George must be asleep, so we have to be quiet,” Harry whispered.

“Alright,” Blaise said, opening the door to Harry’s flat. The three men walked in and Harry turned to them.

“Thank you for tonight Blaise, Draco, I had a lot of fun,” he said earnestly.

“We had a lot of fun too,” Blaise said. “We will obviously do this again, little boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded.

“Good night Harry,” Draco said, combing his hand through Harry’s hair and kissing him again. During the night, Harry and Draco couldn’t help but keep kissing each other, much to Blaise’s amusement.

Harry winked and said, “I’ll see you during your private showing, Daddies.”

“Good Boy,” Draco said.

“Now go to sleep,” Blaise said. Harry nodded and closed the door softly after Draco and Blaise left.

Alone, he sneaked towards his room, only to stop to see George’s door opened slightly. _He must be home,_ Harry thought to himself. Wanting to make sure that George is sleeping, he poked his head in only to clasp his hand on his mouth to keep him from gasping. George was asleep, but also was Colin, who was naked on top of George, both not using the covers. Harry could see a drying stream of cum leaking from Colin’s ass. _They had fun,_ he thought to himself, biting his lip as he felt his own cock inflate. Thinking to leave them be, Harry closed George’s door softly and retreated to his own room, shrugging off his clothes and falling in a dreamless, gentle sleep, with a peaceful smile on his face as his last thoughts were of Draco and Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. I am currently developing two new stories. While both will be published, I would like to know which one you guys want to be published first! The first is a Kingdom Hearts story where Sora is a mage looking for more knowledge and finds himself falling in with the demon boys Riku, Axel, and Roxas on the way, falling for all three. The second: My revisit to The Perversions of Harry Potter with drastic changes so that the plot does not run away from me! Which one would you guys like to see first? Please tell me in the comments. Have a nice day!


	7. Golden Boy's Confusion

Ch. 7

The Day After

George and Colin woke up to the smell of cooking. Still sleepy and confused, both men dressed in their underwear and left George’s room into the main area to see Harry humming away. He was just in a shirt and his underwear, and he did not seem to notice them as he focused on the bacon sizzling away on the pan in front of him. George took a step forward to see that the entire stove was being used. Bacon was sizzling on one of their biggest pans as pancakes and eggs were cooking themselves, and a kettle whistling loudly. Harry stood in front of the stove with his wand out, reminding George of Mrs. Weasley.

“Morning boys,” Harry hummed, not even looking at them. “Your coffee’s ready George, it’s on the table, I don’t know if your boyfriend likes it or not so I’ve made some extra tea.” He waved his wand and a kettle flew from the busy stovetop along with two empty mugs, which it filled with boiling water as two tea bags dropped into them.

“Someone’s chipper,” George said after the initial shock went away. “Something good happened last night?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Harry said, looking back at the couple for a moment. “Colin how do you like your eggs and pancakes? George has a sweet tooth and likes his pancakes with chocolate.”

“Um,” the small Creevey piped out. “Is this really okay?”

“Of course, now sit down and drink your tea,” Harry ordered, pointing his wand at the table. Colin looked hesitant while George chuckled. He patted Colin’s butt and said, “Come on Baby, let’s go.”

“George!”

“What? He knows, right Harry?” George asked, looking at his flat mate.

“What? That you’re a sex worker too? Yeah, I know,” Harry said casually, flicking his wand so the pancakes would flipped, and smiling at the results. “Now sit down.”

Colin made his way to the table and sat down before looking at Harry in shock. “Wait! What do you mean by ‘sex worker too’?” he asked.

“Hmm, oh that,” Harry hummed. He turned and smiled at Colin, his emerald eyes shining as he said, “I do shows too. Thank your boyfriend for that.”

“What?”

George smiled ruefully and said, “Harry and I both enjoyed a show of yours. After that, we talked and Harry decided to be just like my little Baby.”

“And after that, I started doing my show,” Harry said. “Hiding my face of course. I’ve started about a month or so ago.”

“That’s cool, I’ve been doing this for half a year or so,” Colin said, “So what’s your name?”

“Golden Boy,” Harry said.

“Golden Boy…. Oh! I’ve heard of you,” Colin smiled. “Though I never watched any of your videos.”

“That’s fine, I uh would rather not talk about it,” Harry said.

“Oh…. Okay, I guess,” Colin said, looking apprehensive. Harry turned from him and resumed cooking in silence.

“Yeah… for right now, let’s just keep Golden Boy talk between him and me, okay Baby?” George asked.

“Alright,” Colin nodded. The two were silent for a moment as food presented itself on the table. Finally, Harry sat down with them and filled his own plate with eggs and bacon.

“It’s not that I’m ashamed of what I do for a living,” Harry said, “it’s just that it’s hard for me to talk about.”

“Oh, okay,” Colin said. He frowned a little, but quickly smiled pretty, “Can I see your toys after breakfast? I want to see what you use!”

“What?”

“Or am I being too forward?” Colin asked.

“I… maybe?” Harry said. “Not even George is allowed in now that I have everything set up.”

“Oh… never mind then,” Colin said a little meekly. “Sorry.”

“It’s… anyway, George what did you two do last night?” Harry asked.

“Oh nothing really out of the ordinary,” George smiled cheekily. “We went to this muggle restaurant nearby (did you know that you can get a lot of muggle money for one Galleon?), and afterwards we went back here and… had a little fun before falling asleep. And that was our night. So, spill about everything you did with Malfoy?”

“You’re dating Malfoy!” Colin gasped. Harry frowned and looked at George, who shrugged.

“Yes. I am. And Blaise Zabini,” Harry said. “They’re together looking for a threesome relationship. They too know that I am Golden Boy. I’ve been a little stupid in my secrecy I guess. I must have let something slip. Anyway, you know George, Draco ordered me to go to him wearing the clothes he picked out as well as my collar and jockstrap that I used for my show yesterday—”

“You own a collar! Daddy Georgy, I want one! Please!” Colin pouted.

“Eat your breakfast Baby, the adults are talking,” George said smoothly. “Go on Harry,” he said.

“Right… well… We went to this international BDSM club,” Harry continued. “I didn’t really catch the name of it, but it was huge with a big dance floor, pulsing music, and multiple floors.”

“I know what that is!” Colin smiled, “It’s called Arsene! It’s supposed to be this really popular place that is really hard to get into.”

“Well Draco and Blaise are members, so we can skip the line,” Harry said.

“That must have cost a fortune,” Colin said.

“Hmm, I didn’t ask,” Harry said. “Anyway, we went there and Blaise was waiting for us. We were on the third floor I believe. Anyway, we sat, talked a bit, they both had an… interesting proposition that I accepted. Then we went downstairs and danced. It was bloody embarrassing George, I mean it was fuckin’ hot that I had Draco and Blaise grinding against me, you have to see them, they’ve grown up considerably well. But I was such an awkward thing, like I can’t dance for crap! They told me to like close my eyes and feel the magic, but mostly it was just them moving me.

“But still it was nice, it was nice dancing but I definitely need practice. Well we danced for some time, I actually lost track of time, and after talking some more the two brought me home and I promised to see them during their private showings,” Harry said.

“Private showings?” Colin asked. “You mean they actually actively watch you?”

“Of course, I told you that they know I’m Golden Boy,” Harry said. “Now our showings are I guess them taking care of their Baby Boy as Blaise called me. But I really want to just hang out with them, know them not in a sexual environment like the club or my shows.”

“Woah…. That makes sense,” Colin nodded. “You know Harry, I think we can learn a lot from each other. I mean, if you want to learn how to dance, I know a place.”

“You do?” Harry asked. He had a slight frown as his mind went to dancing with a pole.

“Yeah,” Colin smiled. “I learn all type of dancing there. Waltz, samba, salsa, and, at night, they offer sexual dancing too.” He giggled a little. “If you’re worried about your dancing skills, you should come with me.”

“I… thanks,” Harry said. “Where is it?”

“A place in Diagon Alley,” Colin said. “I’ll take you there today if you want.”

“Thank you for the offer Colin,” Harry said.

The small man just smiled cutely and turned all his attention to the food in front of him. He took a big forkful with a little of eggs and bacon and pancakes on it and swallowed it whole. “Mm! This is so good! Usually I eat at the café I work at, but this is so much better Harry!”

“Thanks… it’s nothing really,” The raven-haired boy blushed. “Mrs. Weasley’s food is so much better.”

“But Harry’s food is easily second-best,” George smiled. “He makes sure your man is nice and strong for you Baby, be thankful.” He gave both men a playful wink and laughed at their blushes.

The three ate breakfast, talking lightly with each other, as the morning mail came in. A few owls flew into the flat through an open window, landing on a counter and leaving the mail and _Daily Prophet._

“Mail for you Harry,” George said, dropping a few letters in front of Harry as he himself opened the _Daily Prophet_. Harry picked up his mail and sifted through them. “A letter from my doctor,” he frowned. “Probably reminding me of refilling my medicine. Good, because I’ve been running out of one of my more important potions actually. …A letter from Blaise? That was fast…”

“Ohh, letter from a lover, Harry?” George chuckled.

“Shut it,” Harry said. He quickly opened Blaise’s letter and read through it. “He wants to meet me for lunch later today,” he said.

“That’s sweet of him, where does he want to meet?” George asked.

“Some restaurant I never heard of,” Harry said. “He said that he’s going to pick me up here and that I have to wear something ‘sophisticated and sexy.’ Whatever that means.”

“Just bring your Golden Boy outfit, that’ll be enough,” George said. “Kidding! Just Kidding!” he added quickly when Harry glared at him.

“I… don’t have anything like that,” Harry said. “Last time Draco came here, he insulted my clothes.”

“He did? That’s not right,” George said.

“Well I mostly just wear shirts and jeans, I probably stand out anywhere Blaise takes me,” Harry said.

“Then tell him that. Maybe you’ll be lucky, and Daddy will take you shopping,” George stuck his tongue out at Harry, who glared at him again.

“Can I see your office?” Colin shot up suddenly again. “Please Harry?”

“Uhh…” Harry looked hesitant as he stared at the eager camboy.

“Please!” Colin practically jumped on his seat.

“Colin! Be nice,” George snapped. Colin pouted and returned slowly to his seat, muttering something that sounded like “Sorry Daddy.”

“I uh… don’t see any harm… of Colin seeing it,” Harry said. “As long as he doesn’t…”

“Oh! Don’t worry I won’t talk about it at all! But maybe I can send some of my viewers your way?” Colin asked. “It’s the only nice thing to do.”

“I—actually that would be helpful, thanks,” Harry said. “I mean, I love my viewers, but more would be great.”

“Then it’s a deal,” Colin smiled. “Now show me your room! Ow!”

George flicked his wand lazily. “Naughty boys need to eat breakfast first,” he said. “Especially after Harry took the effort to make it.”

“Sorry,” Colin pouted. Harry wasn’t sure how to react to the two. It was so strange to the raven-haired man that the two were so open about their relationship. Pushing the confusion out of the way, he took his copy of the Daily Prophet and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, reading the paper. When he was done, he saw that Colin was waiting anxiously yet patiently in his seat.

“I guess you can check it out,” he said. “Come on, it’s in my room.”

“You have it in your room? Woah… I have to use my closet! I mean, it’s a huge closet, but still I can’t believe you used your room! I never even thought of that.”

Harry just gave a sigh and flicked his wand at their empty dishes, who floated to the sink and began washing themselves. Colin followed him excitedly as the two made their way to Harry’s room.

“Woah, it’s smaller than George’s room,” Colin commented as they walked in. “And what’s with that purple wall?”

“That is a partition,” Harry said. “Behind there is… my office.”

“Cool!” Colin smiled. He moved to reached for the door handle, but Harry quickly grabbed his arm. “Wait!” he said. The two stood in the middle of Harry’s room. Harry yanked Colin away from the partition door and quickly moved to the handle, holding it so Colin couldn’t.

“Come on! I want to see,” Colin pouted, acting immature. Harry frowned and looked at his partition. For some reason he found his hands trembling and a cold sweat began to form across his forehead. He turned his back to Colin and stared at his partition. Why couldn’t his hands move?

“Come on!”

“Actually… I think it would be best if you didn’t see,” Harry said.

“But you said—”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Harry said. “I don’t want anyone to see this. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll have to dress for my date later today.” He turned and rushed Colin out of the room, slamming the door behind the small man. He leaned on it, his forehead drenched in a cold sweat as he stared at his hand. “Why couldn’t I open it?”

“Harry? You alright?” George called out. “Colin said that you’ve just pushed him out of your room.”

“Yeah… sorry, I just changed my mind about showing him my office,” Harry lied. “I acted a little too roughly though. Sorry Colin.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure that it’s just a misunderstanding,” George said. “Still, you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m just going to stay in here for a bit, find some clothes for my date, alright?”

“Sure thing, I’ll take Colin out then,” George said.

Harry nodded, forgetting that there was a door between them, and moved to his bed. Sitting down he waited until he heard George’s and Colin’s retreating footsteps, and the sure-tell sound of their front door opening and closing.

_Why did that happen?_ Harry pondered to himself. He decided to sit on his bed for a while, waiting for his head to clear.

Then he continued to wait.

And waited.

Sitting.

Doing nothing.

Time left him.

He just sat there.

Waiting.

Nothing.

…

“Harry! You in here?”

Harry jumped, surprised. How long was he sitting?

“Baby Boy, you in here? The door was unlocked so…”

“Blaise! I’m in my room,” Harry said. He jumped off his bed and rushed to the door. It was only after he opened it that he realized he was still dressed in the shirt and underwear he slept in. Blaise was standing in front of the door, looking impeccably handsome as always. He was dressed in a button down shirt, this time fully buttoned, and dress pants and shoes. He smirked down at Harry as he took in his loose shirt and underwear.

“When I say dress sophisticated and sexy, this wasn’t exactly what I was thinking about Baby Boy,” Blaise chuckled.

“Sorry… I uh lost tract of time,” Harry blushed.

“That’s alright Harry,” Blaise chuckled. “May I come in?”

“Yeah sure, sure,” Harry nodded. He moved out of the way for Blaise to walk in. The Slytherin looked around the room and noticed the partition. “That’s a weird choice,” he said, pointing at it.

“My office is behind that,” Harry said. “Can you please don’t touch it? Umm… I’ll explain why when we’re out. I need to take a shower so make yourself comfortable.”

“Alright, you don’t mind if I look through your clothes, do you?” Blaise asked. “Draco was nagging about how you had nothing to wear, and I want to see it for myself.”

“Go nuts,” Harry said. “Just… please don’t touch my partition? Please?”

“Of course Baby Boy, wouldn’t dream of it,” Blaise said.

“Thank you,” Harry sighed. He looked relieved as he left the room, leaving Blaise to himself. The Dom kept his word and kept to Harry’s clothes. Draco was true in that Harry did not have much variety in his clothing, the boy seemed to prefer muggle shirts and jeans over anything, and the boy only owns two robes. The rest of the clothing looks to be his old school uniforms. Smirking to himself, Blaise pocketed that information to give it to Draco later.

“Looks like our lunch can wait,” Blaise said to himself. “Baby Boy needs new clothes.”

He moved to Harry’s bed and waited patiently for him. Harry walked in ten minutes later, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his wet, golden skin and seductive nipples that were perky.

“So, what do you think?” Harry asked.

“Besides the fact I want to throw you on your bed and lick every inch dry?” Blaise chuckled. “You need new clothes Baby Boy, so I’m changing our plans.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Blaise said. “We’re going to buy some clothes for you. I mean… your wardrobe is alright, but believe me, Draco will whine about it.”

“I guess… I mean, I don’t have any taste,” Harry admitted.

“That’s why I’m here, Baby Boy,” Blaise chuckled. “I’ll wait outside.”

“No need,” Harry said. “I’m naked for a living. I’m sure I can dress in front of you easily.” He moved to the wardrobe and blushed a little as he dropped his towel, revealing his plump ass for Blaise. The Dom chuckled and took a more relaxed position on Harry’s bed as the boy pulled out a drawer in his wardrobe and put on a pair of tight green underwear. “I find these more comfortable then boxers funny enough,” Harry said without looking at Blaise. He then took out a shirt and jeans and quickly put them on.

“There, easy,” he said turning to Blaise.

“Easy, yet you look so adorable,” Blaise chuckled. “Come on Baby Boy, let’s go.”

“Where are we going shopping?” Harry asked.

“Well there are the clothing shops here, as well as in Muggle London. And Knockturn Alley. Though I’m sure that you don’t go in there,” Blaise chuckled. Harry blushed and looked at him.

“It’s hard but… I go there sometimes. Just for the sex toys,” Harry admitted.

“Why is it hard?” Blaise asked.

“It’s because of… my P.T.S.D. as stupid as it sounds,” Harry said. “I’m still afraid that I would get attacked there. It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Blaise said. “It’s understandable, I mean, after everything you went through it would be surprising if you came out unscathed.” Harry frowned a little but said nothing. Instead he just nodded and reached out for Blaise’s hand.

The two held hands lightly as they left the flat, Harry locking the door behind them. Blaise led Harry down the stairs, and out of the store onto the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. The two walked down a little in a pleasant silence. The street was fairly crowded, so Harry had to make sure he hugged close to Blaise as they made their way towards the first store. “First we’ll get you some proper dress robes,” Blaise said. “I know this somewhat expensive place.”

“Please Blaise, I don’t think I’ll feel comfortable if you spend too much on me,” Harry said.

“Then think of it as an investment, Baby Boy,” Blaise said. “Two Doms investing into your development as our submissive. Sounds good?”

“I guess,” Harry said, though he still looked reluctant. Blaise just chuckled and squeezed his hand. “So, what happened earlier this morning that got you bend out of shape?”

“Oh right,” Harry said. “George had Colin over. Colin Creevey, they’re dating apparently. Anyway, Colin also does shows like mine, and we talked a little. He offered a place where they teach dancing and asked if he could see my office. I didn’t think much about it so I agreed, and we went to my room. Colin grabbed for the partition and I just stopped him. I don’t know what came over me, but I just didn’t want Colin to open the door. I’ve put my hand on it and found that it was shaking, I couldn’t move. After that I threw Colin out and… just sat on my bed until you came in.”

“Interesting,” Blaise said, though he was frowning with concern. “And how do you feel now?”

“Relaxed,” Harry said. “But I still don’t understand why I couldn’t let Colin see my office. I mean, we both ride dildos for a living.”

“Well, when do you open your office?” Blaise asked.

“Whenever I do a show,” Harry said.

“Do you open it when you don’t do a show?” Blaise asked.

“No, I don’t,” Harry said. “I want to keep my life and Golden Boy’s separate.”

“Then what do you call this?” Blaise chuckled as he lifted their hands up for emphasis.

“Well… I don’t know,” Harry said. “I mean, Draco asked me out before you and he figured out I was Golden Boy.”

“That’s your problem Baby Boy,” Blaise said. “You are separating yourself. You have to accept that you and Golden Boy and Golden Boy is Harry Potter.”

“But what if somebody else finds out?” Harry frowned. “I can’t just stop using my charms.”

“You can hide your face on the show, but you need to accept it internally,” Blaise said. “It’s like when you find out you’re gay. You can try to separate the two, but sooner or later you’re going to have to accept it as part of your life.”

“That—that’s not the case,” Harry said softly.

“It is Baby Boy,” Blaise said. “I’m not telling you to just declare to the world that you’re a porn star, but just accept it yourself. That’s all.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said after a long pause.

“That’s all I want from today,” Blaise smiled. “Now come on, let’s make you sexy outside your office.” Chuckling to himself, he brought Harry into the first store. It was a robes store that Harry hadn’t been in before. As soon as they stepped in, Blaise began giving orders and workers were at their beck and call as they measured every inch of Harry’s body. Blaise just smirked cockily as Harry was measured, and a robe seemed to be made right before his eyes with each added measurement.

It was a black dress robe with a low collar, meant to be worn over a button-up shirt and pants, opened so all can see. Blaise made sure that Harry had a few of the same type of robes in various colors, emerald green, dark blue, a vivid red, and several black. Afterwards, they went into muggle London surprisingly, and Blaise carted Harry around, going in and out of so many stores that Harry became busy trying to keep track of it all. At the end of the day, both their hands were full of bags of clothes, and Blaise waited until they were in Diagon Alley before he called for several house-elves. “Bring these into Harry’s room,” he commanded. “Half of them will go into his wardrobe. What you cannot fit will go into mine.”

“Blaise!”

“Now you have an incentive to come to my place,” Blaise said with a wink. Harry blushed but giggled softly. Being with Blaise was fun. During their shopping experience, no matter how dizzy Harry felt, Blaise always had an easy smile and always made Harry laugh. The house-elves bowed and with a snap their bags were gone. “Come on, I promised lunch,” Blaise said.

“Right,” Harry nodded. He followed Blaise again, and was shocked to see they were heading to Colin’s café. “I thought we were going to a restaurant or something,” He said.

“There is always time for that later,” Blaise said. “For now, I need to get food into my beautiful sub.” Harry blushed, but agreed.

The two entered the café and were quickly seated outside. It was strange, in Harry’s opinion, he met Draco here and now here he was, having a date with Blaise. After getting their food, Harry looked up at Blaise to see he was smiling at him. “W-What?”

“Nothing, it just never struck me how beautiful you are,” Blaise smiled. “We should have gotten together at school. You, Draco, and me.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said. “Draco and I, we wouldn’t get along back then. We were both too immature.”

“Maybe,” Blaise mused. “But now that we have you Harry, we’re never letting go. I just know that you’re the sub we have been waiting for.”

“I hope so,” Harry said. “Our date was… nice. I liked it, being between you two.”

“Good thing baby, because I’ll make sure that you’re never away from us,” Blaise said seductively. “Mmm… I think I’ll leave you tied up on our bed. Your ass open and exposed, showing anyone who comes in what a slutty boy you are. Then, when you’re untied, I’ll plug your ass with the thickest plug we have while Draco and I shower you in kisses and love. Does that sound good, Baby Boy?”

Harry groaned in response, his cock twitching at Blaise’s words. Blaise chuckled and leaned back, crossing his arms. “But before any of that Baby Boy, we will need to earn our trust. Which will take time. So for now, let’s just enjoy our lunch.”

Harry nodded and the two kept their conversation about everyday things. When they were done, Blaise walked home, and at the flat Blaise said, “When is your private show with Draco?”

“During his lunch break on Monday, why?” Harry asked.

“Wear your school uniform and use our gift,” Blaise said.

“Why?” Harry asked, furrowing his brow.

“Because I commanded you to do it, boy,” Blaise said.

“Oh, okay Daddy,” Harry nodded.

“Good boy, I’ll see you later, okay Baby Boy?” Blaise kissed Harry’s cheek, which caused the sub to whine. “What?”

“Lips…”

“You’ll get my kiss when you earn it,” Blaise said.

“What do I have to do, Daddy?” Harry asked. He could feel Golden Boy starting to come out. _I’m not in the office, go back!_

“You already know what to do Harry,” Blaise chuckled, “goodbye.”

And with that, he closed the door, leaving Harry frustrated, confused, yet overall happy. Smiling to himself, Harry made his way to his room and saw the bags upon bags of clothes on his bed and in his wardrobe. Giving a sigh, he closed the door and started organizing his new clothes, his thoughts on Draco and Blaise.


	8. Golden Boy's Outing

Ch. 8

Golden Boy’s Outing

Golden Boy was live. He had just started his private show with Draco, who had decided to show himself as well, his moving image displayed large on Harry’s monitor, the man dressed in a nice suit, his cock jutting large from his pants. “Have you been a good boy for Daddy?” Draco asked.

“Uh-huh,” Golden Boy nodded.

“Good boy Harry,” Draco chuckled. “Take away that bloody filter, let Daddy see your face.”

“Okay but… Daddy,” Harry said hesitantly, “can you call me Golden Boy? While we do these?”

“Very well boy,” Draco said. Golden Boy smiled and backed away from the camera, his filters all gone. The sex worker was dressed in nothing but a Gryffindor robe and tie. “Do you like Daddy?” Golden Boy grinned.

“My, my… what a naughty kitty,” Draco chuckled. “Open your robe.”

Golden Boy smiled ruefully and slowly grasped the ends of his robes. He opened slowly, revealing a jockstrap, green in color, that hid his growing chock. His body was smooth and hairless. Around his neck, and laying on the center of his flat, developed chest was a Gryffindor tie. “Do you like Daddy?” Golden Boy chuckled.

“I like boy very much,” Draco chuckled. “You have been a very naughty kitty.” Golden Boy saw that Draco took out his wand and flicked it. Golden Boy squeaked as ropes appeared from nowhere, binding his legs and arms. Lifting him up to the air, his exposed ass aimed at the computer screen. Draco chuckled darkly as Golden Boy struggled. “Naughty boys get to be punished,” Draco drawled. “Now…”

He flicked his wand and a ball gag appeared in front of Golden Boy. The strap was black and the gag looked like a Golden Snitch. Golden Boy opened his mouth wide and the gag situated itself in his mouth, strapping itself around his head. Golden Boy moaned against the gag as Draco examined his ass through the screen. It was starting to grow naturally loose, it’s tight ring becoming slit-like. Draco chuckled at that and shook his head, “Such a slut boy, Daddy needs to fix that,” he said. “Your hole is turning into a cunt. But slutty boys like you want that, don’t you?”

Golden Boy moaned in response, shaking his butt in need. He felt a firm smack against his ass and Draco said, “Don’t move slut!”

Golden Boy stayed still. Draco pulled out his cock from his pants and relaxed in his seat as he flicked his wand. Invisible hands started spanking Golden Boy, the sub whining after each hard slap. Draco slowly pumped his cock with each slap Golden Boy’s plump ass got, his tanned skin slowly growing red. After fifty slaps, Draco flicked his wand again and the slapping stopped. He twirled his wand and Golden Boy’s body moved so he could see his face. His cheeks were tear-strained, eyes watery His gag and chin were covered in spit yet his eyes were glistening with desire. “Beautiful,” Draco whispered. “Such a beautiful boy… you make Daddy very happy, Harry.”

Golden boy moaned, yet kept still. Draco flicked his wand and the green and silver dildo floated into the air. “Now… for your punishment,” Draco mused.

Golden Boy groaned against the gag, confused.

“Your name is Harry Potter, you are a slut,” Draco said, “you can’t change that. Your cunt between your legs belongs to me and Blaise now, we will do whatever we want to it. So, when you tell me to call you by Golden Boy while we are doing this, you are disobeying your Daddies, your Masters.” Draco flicked his wand and the large dildo slowly made it’s way towards Harry’s ass. The rope tied around his ankles jerked the legs up and apart even further. When the dry head of the dildo was pressed against Golden Boy’s hole, he began to panic. He thrashed against the rope and gag, trying desperately to keep the dry dildo away from him. With a sigh, Draco flicked his wand once more, and the dildo was heavily lubricated. “So, for that, you are going to be fucked. Without any stretching.”

Golden Boy both moaned at the prospect and struggled as the Dildo pushed against his ass. He resisted, but in the end the dildo won, slipping inside and slamming all the way in causing the slut to scream into his gag ball. Before long, the dildo began fucking Golden Boy at a ferocious pace, in sync with Draco’s own jerking of his thick cock.

“Just think, boy, soon you’ll have your Masters’ cocks in you,” Draco growled out. “Would you like that Harry? Mine and Blaise’s cocks turning your ass into the cunt we both know it really is. Fuck I’ll make sure you’re always full of our seed. Brought a special plug for you just for that, boy.”

Golden Boy moaned against his gag, his little cock hard and leaking. It hurt so much, yet he needed more. Never before was he so turned on, his cock wept for attention, pre-cum staining the head. Yet try as he might, Golden Boy could never move his hand to his cock. Draco saw this, and chuckled sadistically which only served to turn Golden Boy on even more.

“Trying to touch that thing you call a dick?” Draco spat out. “That other guy was right, it’s not even good enough to be called a dick, we should lock it up for good, don’t you think?”

Golden Boy shook his head and groaned. He did not want his cock to be locked forever. Draco chuckled. “Of course if we do that… how will I torture it?” he said.

Golden Boy nodded his head vigorously.

“Hmm… that will be something we’ll talk about later. For now… I think I’ll let that dildo fuck you till you cum,” Draco said. Golden Boy moaned. He felt a pressure slowly filling inside him. On and on the dildo fucked him relentlessly, going deeper and deeper into his body as that pressure build and build. Draco was enjoying the pathetic whines and moans Golden Boy let out as he tried his best to move again the rope.

The pressure started to become too much. The slut was sweating profusely, his body glowing in sweat against the light as his ass was being stretched over and over again. Then, with a snap, both he and Draco went over the edge. Draco cumming thick ropes onto his robes while Golden Boy’s cum sprayed against his body.

The gag was finally removed. Golden Boy was breathing heavily, his entire body exhausted. With a wave of his wand, Draco’s robes were clean, however Golden Boy stayed cum-stained. He knew that he would stay that way until Draco decides to clean him.

The dildo finally pulled out and Golden Boy groaned. His ass was left gapping, Draco could see deep inside and smirked “Looser and looser, perfect,” he said.

The ropes lowered Golden Boy to a kneeling position and they disappeared.

“Now, Harry,” Draco said, sounding business like, “I need to talk to you.”

Golden Boy frowned but said nothing.

“Blaise told me everything,” Draco stated. “About how you are trying to keep this and your life separate. That is a stupid thing to do Harry, you cannot keep them separate. This is what you are, Harry. A submissive who needs his Masters.”

“But Draco—”

“Do not interrupt me,” Draco snapped. “I want to know why you are separating yourself from your job.”

Golden Boy frowned. He looked around his office, his eyes roaming around his countless sex toys. He opened his mouth several times to answer, but found that the had no words to say. Instead he just hung his head in shame. Draco frowned at this, and with disappointment in his voice he said, “I see… tell me your name.”

“Golden Boy—ow!”

“Tell me your name, Potter,” Draco said, his wand in his fingers as he cast a spanking jinx.

Golden Boy frowned and looked up at the monitor. “Harry Potter,” he said with difficulty.

“And what do you do, Potter? How do you make a living,” Draco asked.

“I… I… I’m a sex worker,” Harry sighed. Draco nodded and murmured “good boy.” Harry’s heart began beating fast, his entire body began to turn red with blush and embarrassment. The words felt heavy on his tongue and lips, he tried to swallow, but found that was difficult. However, Draco either did not care or notice his discomfort as he smiled approvingly.

“That’s right Potter, you’re a sex worker,” Draco said. “The teenager who did everything the adults told them to, fixing all their problems and suffering because of their idiocy, is now a bloody sex worker. Funny how stuff like that happens.”

Harry frowned at that, but did not look up at the monitor. Draco’s next words surprised him. “I want to have dinner with you Harry, just you and me. I know a quaint restaurant that you might like.”

Harry looked up at the monitor. Draco’s pants were buttoned up and he was leaning slightly to the screen. “Well, baby?”

“I—okay,” Harry nodded.

Draco smiled. “Good,” he said. “I’ve heard that Blaise has took you shopping recently? Wear something good for me.”

“Okay Draco,” Harry nodded. “And… I’m sorry if I disappointed you.”

“You did not disappoint me Harry,” Draco said sincerely. “However, your other Daddy is right, you have to accept that Harry Potter and Golden Boy are the same people. So, I sign off and you walk out of your office, you will keep the partition open. Understand? I will know if you don’t.”

Harry was about to argue, but he swallowed it down. Instead he just nodded, knowing that this was for the greater good. “Yes Daddy,” he said.

“Good boy,” Draco hummed. “If I was there, I would kiss you. But that can wait for our dinner. I will see you at seven.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. They both said their goodbyes and the computer turned off. Harry stood up and walked to the partition. He opened it so he could walk through and began to close it before stopping midway. Leaving it there, he took a deep breath and went about his day, thankful that he was alone.

When it neared seven, Harry went to his wardrobe in his room. He made sure to ignore the open partition as he opened the wardrobe to see his clothes. In the end, Harry decided to wear a long sleeved button-down black shirt that was light, no undershirt, black slacks and a dark green tie. He buttoned all but the top two and kept staring at himself in the mirror, trying to calm his surprising nerves. George was home, and Harry forbade him to come into his room as he paced around.

At seven exactly, there was a knock on Harry’s bedroom door. He opened it to see Draco standing, looking incredibly handsome as always. He was wearing a dark fitting suit, his cuffs were pinned what looked like miniature gold snake cufflinks, and his tie was surprisingly matching Harry’s, being a dark green color as well. Draco walked inside the room without asking and he immediately looked towards the partition, smiling when he saw it was open. “I knew you would do it,” he said, and he turned around to give Harry a hug. Harry hugged him too and mewled when Draco said, “Such a good boy.”

“Come on,” Draco said, “let’s go.”

“Where are we eating?” Harry asked.

“A high-end restaurant here in Diagon Alley,” Draco said. “I tried to get us a seat outside because the weather is beautiful today, but even with my weight as a Malfoy, the best I could do is a window seat.”

“That’s fine,” Harry smiled.

“So because we’re at a window seat, I’ve demanded that they simply removed the window,” Draco continued. Harry laughed and smiled gently. “Only the best for Daddy’s Boy,” Draco whispered.

Harry smiled and shook his head lightly as Draco slid an arm down his waist. “Come on Harry,” Draco said as he began to usher the young man out of his room. They’ve waved George goodbye as the man was struggling to make himself a meal, and climbed down the steps out of the flat.

It was a beautiful night, there was not a cloud in the sky, and somehow it was full of stars. Harry never really understood how over Diagon Alley all the stars were clear and present while in the rest of London, the stars are barely there. He figured magic was involved in some way.

Draco took Harry’s hand in his own, and the two walked down the cobblestoned path, which was starting to thin out of its visitors. The restaurant they were heading to was a bit away from Harry’s flat, near the towering bank of Gringotts. Harry and Draco talked idly throughout the walk, simply enjoying each other’s company as they’ve ignored strange looks.

The restaurant looked very muggle-like in Harry’s opinion. Surrounded by strange-looking buildings, this one was a short rectangle, about two floors high, with a roped fence where several tables full of couples were seated. Waiters dressed in dazzling lavender robes were walking in and out of the restaurant, delivering food on trays hovering above their wands.

Draco led Harry inside where there was a short witch waiting for them. “Malfoy,” Draco simply said, and the witch bowed and motioned for the two to follow her. She led them to a table right against an open window, or at least there was an opening where a window was supposed to be.

“You really did that?” Harry laughed.

“Of course baby,” Draco smiled. “Do you drink wine?”

“Sometimes.”

“Red or white?”

“Red.”

Draco looked at the witch and said, “Bring a list of your red wines only along with our menus.” The witch bowed and turned and walked away. Harry looked out the window to watch the people walk by. There was no shrubbery or hedge in front of their window, so the two had a clear view for people watching.

“So,” Draco said, “Talking as a Dom to his sub, I want to ask you something Harry.”

“What is it?” Harry asked, turning his attention from outside to Draco.

“Why is it you want to separate your life?” Draco asked. “You are separating your work from who you are. I am happy that you have left the door open, but it was barely open at that. So why do you do that?”

Harry frowned. He was hoping that Draco wouldn’t ask him that. Draco waited patiently as Harry refused to answer. The table was quiet, and Harry could feel the awkwardness between grow with every passing minute. A waiter came back while Harry was still struggling to answer and handed them both the menus, along with the wine list.

“I will tell you when we are ready,” Draco said briefly. The waiter nodded and left. Draco turned to Harry, “Well Harry? Answer me.”

“I… because…” Harry began with great difficulty. “I’m… supposed to… they expect me to be…”

“Spit it out,” Draco said shortly.

“I’m supposed to be an Auror!” Harry forced himself to say.

Draco smirked at this. Harry was shaking, his teeth gritted against each other, “I’m supposed to be a fucking Auror, and I’m not! I can’t be an Auror because every time I try, I see everyone who has died! I have night terrors about the war—I see fucking Voldemort sitting in a throne made out of the fucking bones of everyone who died! So instead—” Harry forced himself to bring his voice down, “so instead I am a fucking cam boy and I found out that I liked being one, a lot, but only everyone else can’t know about it so I lie to them, even Mrs. Weasley, and say that all I do is odd jobs around Diagon Alley.”

“Finally,” Draco said. “So, you are worried what everyone else will think of you. Is that it?” Harry nodded. “Why?” Draco asked. “Their opinions does not matter to you, boy. The only opinions that matter now are yours, mine, and Blaise’s. And let me tell you boy, your Daddies do not care that you’re a sex worker. In fact, we love it.”

Harry looked up, confused. “But I’m a sex worker,” he hissed.

“So? Who says you’re supposed to be an Auror?” Draco asked.

“Everyone,” Harry hissed.

“So? The only opinions who matters are your Masters,” Draco said. “Repeat that.”

Harry looked at him severely annoyed. “The only opinions who matter are my Masters’,” He said.

“Like you mean it, boy,” Draco said. Harry shot him a glare, but sighed. “The only opinions who matter are my Masters,” he said in a more submissive tone.

“Better,” Draco smirked. Harry shot him a glare that only made the blonde laugh.

Annoyed and frustratedly embarrassed, Harry hid behind his menus as he tried to focus his entire body on reading the food items. Draco’s voice, however, interrupted him. “You shouldn’t care about what other people think or expect of you. I mean, honestly with all the attention and pressure you’ve been placed throughout Hogwarts, it was ridiculous. Constantly saving these idiotic people just because you’re expected to. Even in First Year you had to play the bloody hero.”

“And you had to be the prat,” Harry sniped back.

Draco grinned at this. “At least I did not give a rat’s ass about others’ opinions about me,” he said. “Yes I joined the Death Eaters, but only after the Dark Lord threatened my family. I did not care what people thought of me as a Death Eater, but I used it for my advantage, though of course we both know what happened.”

“Yeah… um Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry, about what I did,” Harry said. “In that bathroom.”

“A few years too late Potter,” Draco said, “but thanks. Now I want you to do something for me.”

“Hmm?”

“Put down the menu so Daddy can see his boy’s face,” Draco commanded softly. Harry found himself blushing slightly, but slowly lowered his menu to see Draco’s smiling, slightly bearded face. “That’s my boy,” Draco said.

Harry just smiled, embarrassed, but said nothing.

“Have you figured out what you want to eat? You have been studying that menus for a long time,” Draco chuckled.

“I uh… haven’t been looking at it,” Harry said. Draco laughed at that and shook his head. “Then how about I order for you. Okay boy?”

Harry thought for a moment before nodding, “Yes Daddy,” he said.

“Good boy, Harry,” Draco said. He lifted his hand and motioned with his fingers. The waiter appeared instantly, and Draco gave him their order. Harry returned to looking out the window. “Did you hear about Neville?” Harry asked.

“Longbottom? Why would I want to keep up with him?” Draco asked.

“I heard that he’s dating Hannah Abbott,” Harry said. “And that he’s talking about taking over Herbology in Hogwarts from Professor Sprouts.”

“Isn’t he an Auror though?” Draco asked.

“Yes, but Ron told me that he’s a ruddy awful one,” Harry smiled. “Worse than me if you can imagine.”

“What is it with you Gryffindors and becoming Aurors?” Draco sighed. “I swear, it is like the default job for you lot.”

Harry shrugged, “Maybe we all have narrow minds,” he said. Draco sniggered and shook his head. “That and you are all bleeding hearts.”

Harry just hummed in response.

“Whatever,” Draco shrugged, he reached over the table and held Harry’s hand, “I like my sexy kitty better than a plain Auror.”

Harry offered a brief smile and looked around. “You know… Colin offered a place where I can learn how to dance.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I can use it for the show and um other things.”

Draco smirked, “Perfect,” he said, “I’ll pay for it.”

“No you will not!”

“Excuse me?”

“If I take dance lessons, you better believe that I am paying for them myself,” Harry said hotly. “I am not a charity case, Malfoy.”

“No, but you are my sub, and this is an investment in your development,” Draco said, squeezing Harry’s hand. “I will pay for your lessons.”

Harry did not flinch, but instead stared at Draco directly in his eyes. “Half,” he said.

“All.”

“Half.”

“All.”

“Half.”

“All.”

“Half.”

“All.”

“Half.”

“All.”

“Half!”

“All or I will beat your ass until you can’t sit for a month.”

“Half or I’ll never let you fuck my ass to begin with.”

“All or I’ll just take your ass whenever you want it or not.”

“Half or I’ll beat the living shite out of you, I can still duel you Malfoy.”

“All.”

“Half!”

“All!”

Harry quickly shot up and leaned across the table, smashing his lips against Draco’s. His lips were rough, his stubble pressing against Harry’s skin, but both liked the feeling as Draco immediately tried to take control. However before that could happen, Harry leaned away and whispered, “Half and I’ll continue kissing Daddy.”

“Cheeky boy,” Draco growled. “Fine,” and he claimed Harry’s lips. Tongue was quickly to add, Draco’s slipping into Harry’s mouth, but they kept it discreet, looking as though they were keeping a long, simple snog.

When they both sat down, they were smiling at each other, Harry having a cheeky victorious grin on his face. “You cheeky, cheeky brat,” Draco chuckled.

“Too late, you’ve agreed on half,” Harry said.

“Whatever,” Draco said. Harry just laughed and stuck his tongue out.

Their food arrived, and their topics curved towards safer areas instead of sex and work. Draco was a natural entertainer, there was not a second that Harry was not smiling or laughing with him. He was sweet, kind, and considerate when he wanted to be. The young man was so much pleasurable to be with that Harry briefly wondered what his life would have been like if he allowed the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin. Would he be with his Masters today, if not sooner? When dinner was over and paid for, both men did not want to leave the other alone.

“Let Weasley sleep alone for one night Harry, come on,” Draco whispered. “Sleep with Blaise and I tonight.”

“Another night,” Harry said coyly. He leaned up and kissed Draco’s cheek, saying, “I don’t sleep on the second date.”

“How about the third?” Draco rumbled.

“If the man is good enough,” Harry whispered.

“Baby boy, I far exceed good enough,” Draco whispered. “Your ass belongs to me now.”

“Then you can take it whenever you want, just not today,” Harry whispered. Draco growled playfully and pinched Harry’s butt. “Ow! Draco!” Harry laughed, causing Draco to pinch it again. The two men laughed and slipped in a space between shops for a snog session that did not really end until Harry was back home, both their faces and necks thoroughly peppered with butterfly kisses and hickeys. With promises of talking together in the morning, both men kissed their goodnights before Harry drifted off to sleep.

 

The front page of the _Daily Prophet_ was mostly took up by a heading and two pictures. One picture was of a woman with a blonde set of hair in tight curls. She was posing with her arms crossed, her jeweled spectacles peppered with rhinestones situated slightly down her nose as she wore an acid-green buttoned up jacket with big red buttons both made out of some leather, and a furry collar. She was smiling, looking intelligently sassy. The next picture was a familiar sight to Harry, even though he obviously did not see it from the picture’s angle. It was of a rather boring looking restaurant, rectangular and about two stories high. For some reason or another, a window was missing and there was no shrubbery or hedges to hide the fact that the occupants in the window were kissing rather heavily.

Above the two sets of pictures was a title flared for dramatics as it seemed to pop out to the reader.

_HARRY POTTER’S FLAMBOYANT RETURN TO SOCIETY: THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-TWICE’S SECRET ROMANCE WITH EX-DEATH EATER_

 


	9. Golden Boy's Secrets

Ch. 9

Golden Boy’s Secrets

_Lost from society, a hermit hero who dropped from everyone’s mind, Harry Potter’s recent emergent into wizarding society has certainly shook the wizarding world by storm. Potter, nineteen, is most famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the defeater of the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and, most recently, the subject of a latest of a series of biographies written by the marvelous Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter might be most famous for his conquer of the Dark Lord two years ago, however, after his victorious victory, the savior of the wizarding world had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared from the public eye until now. Thoughts on what the young Potter is doing range from wild theories to scandalous whispers. The rumor around the Ministry is that Harry Potter is not part of the Auror Program, shocking news to the wizarding community! It would be only natural for the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to become an Auror, and continue a budding Dark Wizard catching career, however that does not seem to be the case. Mr. Potter is not an Auror, according to the Head of the Auror Office, Gawain Robards. Records shown that Harry Potter has tried to enter the training program, however we can only believe that he has failed every time._

_Fellow classmates of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, are two of the newest to the Auror Program and have been asked to comment both on Harry’s failure to enter the program and his new scandalous relationship with Draco Malfoy, however both have refused to comment on each._

_There have been various reports of seeing Harry Potter around Diagon Alley for the past half year, walking from shop to shop spending money he has somehow gained, even going as far as to enter Knockturn Alley, known for its dark arts shops, from time to time._

_This is very suspicious behavior indeed. We must not forget the Malfoys’ involvement in the past war, after all. Mr. Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for ties to You-Know-Who’s Death Eaters and is in Azkaban now for said involvements, and Mrs. Malfoy has been known to socialize with wives of other suspected Death Eaters, as well as being related to known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. With so much Death Eater influence on Draco Malfoy, it would not be surprising if their ideals have been inherited by the man. If this is the case, then we must wonder why Harry was caught snogging with Draco Malfoy._

_How is it that this is the first time we see Harry Potter after two years? Why is he snogging Draco Malfoy? How long was their secret relationship going on? The answers to this readers, is very simple, and very scandalous. And will be revealed in his new Biography:_ The Secret Love Life of Harry Potter _written by Rita Skeeter, and being released in two weeks._

“She used you for free publicity!” George roared angrily. He and Harry were sitting in their kitchen, each having a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He slammed his paper down, the moving image of Harry and Draco kissing staring back at him. “Not to mention she outed you to the whole bloody wizarding community!”

Harry frowned. He leaned back and sighed, “I don’t want to think about how Draco or Blaise will react to this.” He placed his paper down and took a long sip of his tea, grimacing slightly.

“They would break up to you over this?” George asked.

“Hell no,” Harry said. “But Draco’s going to be pissed that they took the picture without permission, and associating him with the Death Eaters.”

“But wasn’t he—”

“He’s working on it,” Harry said, motioning to his inner forearm. George nodded and looked down at the paper again. “Actually,” Harry said, “I’m more worried on how Mrs. Weasley will reach.”

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“Well, it mentions me shopping around and going into Knockturn Alley, she will be very worried about me heading to Knockturn Alley,” Harry said. “This will just open up the ‘what do you do?’ talk and I am sure that odd jobs will not work this time.”

“So what will we do?” George frowned.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed. He checked the time and made an annoyed sound. “For now, I have to get ready, I have a private show in twenty minutes.”

“Whose?”

“McLagan’s,” Harry sighed. “He offered to pay me triple for one show. Should only last ten minutes though, he never did have much endurance.”

George gave a quick snort then said, “What should I do if your boyfriends barge in?”

“Let them in, I’ll be out as soon as I can,” Harry said.

“Alright, have fun I guess,” George said. He continued drinking his tea while Harry stood up and walked to his room.

He closed the door behind him and quickly took off his clothes. Standing naked, he made his way to his office, groaning. He kept the office door open slightly, Draco’s order still somehow flowing through his mind, and he readied himself for Cormac McLaggen.

He was right, Cormac did not take long. The twenty-year-old bragged about having sex with Harry Potter most of the time, even saying that he had Harry come hands-free the first time they had sex (not true), but after a couple of shows from Golden Boy, including an interesting spell he wanted to use on his Daddies, Cormac came thick shots, coating his body.

Harry groaned as he just pulled on a jockstrap after the show. He was mostly annoyed at the Daily Prophet and having to deal with McLaggen didn’t do anything to lighten his mood. The money was good though.

“Hello Baby Boy,” Blaise chuckled as Harry walked through the partition. Both he and Draco were sitting on Harry’s bed, waiting for him.

“Nice to see you dressed up for your Daddies,” Draco chuckled.

Harry frowned at the two of them. “Did you read the paper?” he asked.

“Yes, we did,” Blaise said. “Come sit with us,” he motioned to the small space between them. Harry walked towards them and sat down, this ass and thighs resting on his boyfriends’. Blaise and Draco wrapped their arms around Harry, enveloping him in a hug.

“So what now?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked. “I was thinking we just go on as usual. We just thought to visit you here… and deal with Draco’s grumbling of course.” He chuckled.

“I did not grumble,” Draco shot out.

“Yes you did,” Blaise chuckled. “You were complaining about how the picture made you look! And the article associating you with those lot.”

Both Harry and Draco shared a frown. Draco extended his arm, revealing the faded Dark Mark, almost completely gone yet still there etched into his skin. Harry moved his fingers hesitantly and rested his hand over the mark, Blaise’s hand going over Harry’s. “My next appointment is in two weeks,” Draco said. “That should be the last one.”

“That’s good,” Blaise said, “right Harry?”

“Yes Daddy,” Harry nodded. Blaise removed his hand and Harry removed his. He stared at the Dark Mark and looked up at Draco hesitantly. He took Draco’s arm lightly in his hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the arm lightly.

“Draco,” he said softly, “don’t let the article get to you… you’re so much more than your parents.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said sincerely. He rolled down his sleeve and hugged Harry, the young man moving onto Draco’s lap. “Let’s go out,” Draco said.

“Good idea,” Blaise said. “I know a… special restaurant for us.”

“Lunch? Already?” Harry frowned, “I just ate breakfast.”

“Then we will be back to pick you up,” Blaise said. “Till then Baby Boy… you will play with your hole, make it nice and loose for Daddy and we might have a gift for you.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry nodded, wondering what this ‘gift’ would be. However, Blaise refused to say more about it, instead smirking at Harry and winking as he kissed Harry’s cheek. “See you in a couple of hours Baby,” he promised.

He and Draco stood up and excused themselves out, Harry following them. George watched them curiously and when the door closed, he asked, “So what did you three do?”

“Nothing much, we just talked a little,” Harry shrugged. “They’re taking me out for lunch later today.”

“That’s nice,” George hummed. “So did you guys talked about your job? Or the article?”

“Not really no,” Harry frowned. “However, it won’t affect our relationship at all.”

“That’s good,” George said. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Might take a nap… hang around, not really feeling like going out by myself.”

He did not know what he wanted to do with himself while he waited for Draco and Blaise to pick him up. In the end, however, he just fell asleep on his bed.

Harry woke up to a loud knocking and groaned as he rolled out of bed. His watch told him that it was one in the afternoon, and the very annoying voice drawling outside his door told him that Blaise and Draco were here.

“Come on Potter! What is taking so long?” Draco complained.

“I’m coming,” Harry yawned. Groaning to himself, Harry opened his bedroom door to see Blaise and Draco standing in front of it, dressed differently.

Draco was dressed in a buttoned up black shirt with no tie. The top two buttons were unbuttoned, revealing the top of his pale chest. Blaise was dressed similarly, his chest hair peaking out of the opened buttons. Both were wearing leather pants. “Hello Baby Boy,” Blaise chuckled. “Did you just wake up from a nap.”

“Yeah,” Harry yawned. “Let me get dressed—”

“No need,” Draco said when Harry began to move to wardrobe and opened it. Blaise moved to Harry and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders gently.

“Kneel,” he whispered.

Harry found himself going to his knees, wondering what Blaise was thinking. On his knees, he looked up at his dominant expectantly. Blaise chuckled, but shook his head. “Do not move, Baby Boy,” he warned.

Harry nodded and stayed kneeling while Blaise moved to join Draco at his wardrobe. The two began whispering to themselves. Harry tried to lean towards them so he can listen in, but every now and again one or both of his Daddies looked back on him to make sure he was still kneeling, in his underwear that he wore since McLaggen’s show. The two young men took out shirts or other articles and clothing, holding it up for a moment before putting it back. Harry wondered why it was taking them so long to find an outfit for him, but when Draco made an exasperated sigh, he knew something was up.

“Watch the boy,” Draco said as he began walking towards the partition.

“Wait—”

“Harry,” Blaise said lightly, “let us dress you. Stay kneeling.”

Harry frowned, but nodded, staying on his knees. Draco opened the partition fully and Harry winced as Draco walked in, closing the partition behind him. Blaise sat down by the bed and began petting Harry’s head, combing his fingers through his head, “Good Boy… so sweet and obedient,” he muttered lovingly.

Harry relaxed under Blaise’s touch. He closed his eyes and found himself purring lightly. Five minutes later the partition opened again and Draco walked out. “You will wear these, Boy,” he commanded.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco holding in his hand a prostate massager and his small nipple clips. “I thought we were going to a restaurant,” Harry said, confused.

“We are Harry,” Draco said. “Now get on all fours so your Daddies can dress you.”

Harry blushed and nodded. He let his body fall to all fours and presented his ass to Draco. Draco chuckled and bent down. He pointed his wand at Harry’s butt and muttered a small stretching and lubing spell. He took the prostate massager, and pushed it slowly into Harry’s hole, teasing the boy as he pulled and pushed it in a little, earning him high, faint gasps. He felt the toy push inside him until it rested against his prostate, resting there. He whined, his cock growing as he pushed back against Draco, who spanked his ass in return.

“Don’t be a slut!” Draco said, “You’ll get what you want, wait.”

Harry nodded in return, frowning. _Can’t believe I’m acting like him here. I’m not in my office damn it!_ He thought to himself. Draco and Blaise told him to stand up, and as soon as he did, Harry winced as both snapped the small nipple clips on his chest, his nipples already hard.

“You know these are going to show through my shirts, right?” Harry said.

“That’s what’s magic for, Harry,” Draco chuckled. He gave Harry a black jockstrap to wear, which the boy put on obediently. “I’m going to dress you now Harry, okay?” he said.

“What do you mean dress me?” Harry asked.

“Like you’re a little boy,” Draco said. “Putting your shirt and pants on, make sure they look right on you.”

“Oh… okay Daddy,” Harry nodded.

“Good boy,” Blaise purred as Draco moved to get the first article of clothing. Harry looked to see that Draco had decided on a dark blue shirt, button-up of course, along with what looked like a tight pair of black pants. Draco walked to Harry and slowly slid the first sleeve of the shirt up Harry’s arm, kissing the bare skin as he did so. Harry blushed heavily as Draco kissed his cheek at the end. He did the same with the other sleeve and moved in front of Harry to button up the shirt, leaving a kiss on Harry’s stomach as he slowly moved button by button, his lips and tongue dragging up Harry’s body, making the boy groan. The fabric brushed across his pinched nipples, and Harry groaned loudly. When his shirt was fully button, it looked as though his chest was pushing out. Draco took his wand and with a wave created a glamour, leaving Harry’s chest flat as it normally is.

Draco then pushed Harry to sit on the edge of the bed and did the same with his pants, kissing his way up to Harry’s groin as he pulled the pants leg up with him, chuckling at the growing bulge. “Getting excited boy?” he grinned, flicking Harry’s cock. Harry gasped, the pain surprisingly giving him pleasure. Draco smirked at that, “Like pain, do you?” he asked, giving Harry’s bulge a harder flick.

“Ah!” Harry moaned.

Both Slytherins chuckled and Draco gave Harry’s bulge a final flick before slipping on the other pants leg. Harry was disappointed that Draco didn’t touch his cock again, but he did push Harry to lay down and raise his ass so the Slytherin can slip his pants fully on. He then slipped socks and Harry’s shoes on his feet, and the Slytherins’ Boy was ready to go.

“Come on Baby Boy,” Blaise said, taking one of Harry’s hand, and Draco taking the other.

The three made it to the front door where Harry stopped, frowning, “What if anyone gets a picture of us?” he asked.

“Ah… haven’t thought of that,” Blaise frowned. “Is there a fireplace in here?”

“A fireplace in a flat?” Harry scoffed. “No. OW!” Draco spanked him.

“Manners, Harry,” Draco chided.

“Then we will simply walk,” Blaise said. “Come on now.” He pulled Harry’s hand and opened the door. They walked outside and into the busy afternoon street of Diagon Alley. Any fear of getting his picture taken left Harry as the three quickly joined the large crowd, both Slytherins holding Harry’s hands tightly as they escorted Harry to their restaurant. Harry was surprised, however, to see that they were leaving Diagon Alley.

“Where are we going?” he asked Blaise and Draco.

“A restaurant,” Draco said. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and, ignoring the mass of people in it, moved into a side room where a fireplace was sitting, along with a single stool with a large bucket of floo powder.

“I’ll go with our boy,” Blaise said.

“Alright,” Draco nodded. He let go of Harry’s hand and Blaise pulled Harry into the fireplace. He snaked his hands around Harry’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Ready Harry?” he breathed.

“Yes Sir,” Harry breathed. He placed his hands on Blaise’s and held on tightly. Blaise smirked and nodded at Draco. Draco threw in the Floo Powder and Blaise yelled out, “ _Repas Sadique!”_

The flames shot up and Harry felt himself and Blaise spinning. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the sensation of spinning to be over quickly. When the sensation ended, Harry felt Blaise escorted him out of the fireplace before opening his eyes.

It was a large room. Circular tables filled the room, all full of people dining. Hanging from the ceiling was a massive candle chandelier with numerous hooks. It took Harry a moment to realize that instead of candles on the chandelier, there were more tables floating in the air with their occupants. Waitresses and waiters flew towards them on sleek black brooms, trays of food hovering behind them. Both waiters and waitresses had a strange uniform in Harry’s mind, as both were wearing leather. “What is this place?” Harry asked Blaise.

“A special restaurant for witches and wizards with… special interests,” Blaise chuckled. “A magic kinky restaurant basically, Harry.”

“Nice,” Harry smiled. “Wait, that means that everyone here…”

“Is Master and sub,” Draco said from behind them. “Or some other power dynamic like that.” He slipped to Blaise’s side and kissed him. “Follow us Harry,” he commanded as he slipped his hand in Blaise’s. Harry nodded and the three walked away from the fireplace and towards a man standing behind a circular counter. He wore a collar and a leather suit. “May I help you, Sir?” he asked submissively.

“A table for three,” Draco said. “Two Masters and their Boy.”

“Yes Master,” the waiter bowed. “Please follow me.” An opening appeared from the circular counter and the waiter stepped out. Harry was surprised to see that he was fully clothed. They were led to a table near a large window, dark red curtains draped over it. “I hope this serves you well Master,” the waiter bowed again.

“It will,” Blaise said, dismissing the waiter. Close up to the tables, Harry saw that the tables were furnished oddly. Instead of regular chairs, two throne-like chairs were situated around the table, made of what looked like a comfortable red fabric with two golden horns on top and a dark wooden outline. The third, however, was shorter, still fancy-like, yet clearly less expensive, and less impressive than the other two.

“Is this my seat?” Harry asked, pointing to the lesser chair.

“Usually, yes,” Draco nodded. “However… today is not about submitting.” He snapped his fingers and the waiter appeared.

“Is something wrong, Sir?” he asked.

“Give our Boy the same chair as ours,” he commanded. “He is being pampered today.”

“Y-Yes Sir! I am sorry for insulting you!” The waiter panicked. He bowed deeply and pulled out his wand, changing Harry’s chair to be the same as Draco’s and Blaise’s. He was then dismissed.

Draco and Blaise sat down in their seats and Harry sat in his, groaning when he felt his prostate massager move inside him. His cock jumped in response. Draco chuckled at this and Blaise smirked. “No cumming Boy,” Blaise said. “I want your prostate nice and used.”

“Y-Yes Daddy,” Harry nodded.

“Good,” Draco said, “Because we want to bring you home after this, our home.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Draco… what do you mean?”

“Not for sex Boy,” Draco said, “However we want you there still, so we can pamper you even more.”

“Okay, yeah I Would like that,” Harry nodded.

“Excellent Baby Boy!” Blaise smiled. “Now, be a good Boy and enjoy your lunch. Afterwards, your Daddies will bring you home and make you feel more relaxed as you ever did.”

Harry smiled and looked at both Draco and Blaise. The annoyance and worriment he felt only hours pass, the sexually frustrated feeling he had from dealing with McLaggen all melted away as a warm, loving feeling overwhelmed him. Smiling broadly, he could feel his emerald eyes shining as he looked at both Slytherins.

“Yes Daddy, I would love that very much.”


	10. Golden Boy's Fun

Ch. 10

Golden Boy’s Fun

Lunch was decent for Harry. He quickly got accustomed to the vibrator in his hole as he, Draco, and Blaise ate. Every now and again one of the two Slytherins would flick their wands and the sex toy inside of Harry would vibrate violently. Harry would have to close his mouth hard, biting his lips, to keep from moaning. He was thankful that they did not do it whenever he had food in his mouth or else he feared he might have choked.

When they were done, the three left immediately, Harry walking between his two Slytherins. “Come on Harry,” Draco said shortly, as if addressing a child, as they made their way out of the restaurant’s main area and towards the fireplaces. The waiter from before bowed to them deeply as they walked by.

“Wait, what about paying?” Harry asked, “I didn’t see a receipt or anything.”

“You don’t need to worry about that Baby Boy,” Blaise said. “It all comes out of my vault as soon as we ordered it.”

The three took their handful of Floo Powder and Draco stepped first into the fireplace. “Malfoy-Zabini Apartment!” he called out as he threw the floo powder, disappearing in a surge of green fire.

“You go next Baby Boy,” Blaise ordered. Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace as soon as the last of the green fire died out. “Malfoy-Zabini Apartment!” Harry yelled out clearly then threw the floo powder down. His vision was overtaken by green flames, then blackness before being full of brief snippets and glimpses of different fireplaces found in different homes before disappearing again. Harry closed his eyes as he felt as he was endlessly falling and spinning. Then it ended, and Draco’s voice filled his existence.

“Come on out Harry, and watch the soot,” Draco said. Harry felt a hand on his and he opened his eyes as he stepped out.

They were in a small room. The walls were a blank white, and the floor was wooden but mostly covered by an oval rug. There was a small cabinet next to the fireplace that was opened, and on the shelves were nothing but jars of floo powder. Already there was a broom and dustpan moving towards Harry as they swept up the soot he left behind. “Of course, you have a room just for using the floo,” Harry said.

Draco chuckled and pulled him into a hug. The fireplace roared one last time and Blaise stepped out, paying no mind to the broom and dustpan. “Come on Boy,” Blaise growled out and he stepped past Draco and Harry to open a white door with a golden knob that Harry somehow missed.

Harry followed Blaise through the door and into the apartment proper. It was very large, just big enough to hold Draco’s ego in Harry’s opinion. The three walked into a large open area with dark wooden flooring. The walls were a light shade of blue to contrast the darker wood, and all the windows were open to show the London skyline. Each window was heavily curtained; however the curtains were all drawn to the side to let in the cool fall air. It only hit Harry that Halloween was coming up. Maybe he should do a special show for Halloween, dress up in a costume. The thought lingered in his mind as he looked around the rest of the apartment.

There was a huge fireplace in a corner, over it hung a large picture of Draco and Blaise both dressed in proper suits and sitting in red armchairs, staring deeply at the observer while both hold a glass of what looked like red wine. In the middle between the portrait versions of Draco and Blaise was an empty spot waiting to be filled.

“That Baby Boy is for you,” Blaise said, pointing at the space when he noticed Harry staring. “If this becomes a long-term deal.”

“How many other subs have you tried?” Harry asked.

“You are number four,” Draco drawled. “The others were all too quick to please but scared to actually do anything or had no idea how to bloody submit at the right time.”

“Anyway Baby Boy, you don’t need to worry about them,” Blaise shrugged. “Come with me,” he took Harry’s hand and pulled the young man gently through the room and into another where a set of staircases were against a wall along with what looked like a second sitting room with a piano. This room was smaller than the first, and there was a strange black door on the other side. “That is the playhouse, Harry,” Blaise said. “Draco and I have a kink rule. In our regular apartment, us and our sub are just boyfriends, equals. But once we go into the playhouse—”

“You become the Dominants and I become your submissive,” Harry finished.

“Basically, yeah,” Blaise nodded. “It helps keeps us sane, and see how good our subs get along with us.”

“And it’s bloody annoying giving orders to subs all the time,” Draco sighed. “Sometimes you just want a bloody conversation. Now move quickly, we have a whole day planned for you Potter, and you are wasting it.”

“Shut it Malfoy,” Harry muttered playfully, surprised at how the three of them chuckled. They walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. “This place only two floors?” Harry asked.

“Yes, as is the playhouse,” Blaise said. “We usually keep the doors to it open but since we’ve planned this since the morning, we thought it would be best to keep it close for now, until later that is,” Blaise smirked.

“But first Potter, you are taking a bath,” Draco said.

“Gee love you too, thanks for telling me I reek,” Harry muttered, shooting Draco a small glare.

“What he means, Baby Boy,” Blaise said quickly, “is that we want to pamper you, and first off we want to just give you a relaxing bath.”

Harry sighed but allowed Draco and Blaise to escort him into a large bathroom with a tub that looked big enough to hold ten people inside. It was a sunken bathtub, more like a small pool, with many facets that looked to be made of pure gold. Harry looked in to see raised platforms at the edges that can be used for sitting.

“Strip,” Draco said as he and Blaise were already taking off their clothes. Harry followed the command and soon the four of them were naked standing around the sunken tub. Blaise got in first and motioned for Harry to follow. Harry slid into the tub, it was almost two feet deep, and he sat in a seat as Draco got in and moved to the facets. He turned a few on and water began pouring out, filling the tub quickly. Harry couldn’t help but moan as he felt the hot water slowly raise up his body, the hair on the back of his neck raising. Blaise chuckled at Harry’s moan and moved to sit with him on the raised platform, their legs touching. Harry glanced down and just stared at their cocks.

Both were flaccid, but it was interesting to Harry to see the size difference. This was his first time seeing Blaise naked in any form. Blaise was thick with muscles, his chest hairy and leading down to a trail that went straight through a set of perfect abs and resting at a forest of black pubic hair, out of which a long, thick cock rested flaccid. Blaise caught him looking and smiled. He took Harry’s hand and rested it on his cock, letting the sub feel the hot member. Harry felt Blaise’s cock twitch under his fingers but did not move as the water reached their waist and both cock and hand were submerged.

Draco stopped the water soon after that and then turned to look at Harry. He smiled softly and motioned for Harry to move. Harry stood up and stepped towards Draco. The blonde reached for his wand in his pants laying on the edge and pointed it at Harry. Harry gave a noise of surprise as he found himself rising softly, laying on a solid, yet invisible support. His body was mostly submerged in the water, but his head was out of it, laying on a pillow as he floated.

“Just relax Harry,” Draco whispered. Harry felt like he was laying on a bed made of water so it was easy for him to ease himself as he found his eyes slipping closed. He felt hands gently take his glasses off and another pair going onto his shoulders. “Going to make you feel good Baby Boy,” Blaise muttered.

Harry nodded softly. Blaise pressed his thumbs against Harry’s shoulders, and Harry groaned as he felt rather large knots being dug into. He felt Draco’s hands by his legs and groaned louder as the two began working on massaging his body, the hot water making each press and squeeze feel more relaxing. He could feel his tension slipping away as the two Slytherins worked his body, Draco moving up and down his legs before massaging his feet as Blaise focused on his shoulders and arms. They both did Harry’s stomach, and the smaller man’s groans turned into moans as his cock began to harden. The Doms chuckled as this, Draco flicking Harry’s growing erection. “Such a naughty boy,” he chided. “You better not cum yet, Harry.”

Harry just moaned and nodded his head sleepily. Once they were done with his front, Draco and Blaise flipped Harry on the invisible bed so he can lay on his stomach. Harry winced, as if prepared to have his hard cock suddenly crammed against his body, but was surprised to feel water instead as he just floated in the tub, his entire body sans his head completely dry as it was laying on a pillow he couldn’t see.

“Such a beautiful body Harry,” Draco muttered, “such a good boy for keeping it like this. First thing first, however…” He spread Harry’s ass cheeks and smirked as he saw the vibrator poking out of Harry’s hole. He grabbed it and, without warning, roughly pulled it out. Harry yelled in pain and shot a glare back to Draco as the blonde threw the vibrator to the side. “Think we forgot about that?” Draco said cheekily.

“Ass,” Harry muttered.

“Yes baby, that’s what I’ll be messaging next,” Draco said, laughing as Harry swung his leg at him.

“Boys, behave,” Blaise muttered as he began working on Harry’s back. “Jesus Harry, these knots are so hard!”

“Never had a massage before,” Harry groaned.

“Why not Potter? Surely you could have penciled an appointment in sometime between saving the world.”

“Was too busy dealing with a prick named Malfoy, know him?” Harry said.

“Watch it,” Draco growled, giving Harry’s ass a warning spank. Harry yipped but only swung a leg at Draco in response. “You are going to be in so much trouble when you’re in the playhouse,” Draco muttered before started work on Harry’s ass.

“We should buy ointment for next time,” Blaise mused. “Something that’ll make Harry smell good.”

“Saying I smell again?” Harry muttered.

“Of course not sweetie, I’m just thinking of how we can make you smell even nicer,” Blaise purred lovingly. “They also have some beneficial effects as well.”

“Hmm… you’re better than Draco at talking, that’s for sure,” Harry sighed. He closed his eyes slightly and Blaise and Draco were surprised to see that he has fallen asleep instantly. Blaise chuckled at this and smiled at Draco. The two continued their message for half an hour until they felt Harry’s body melt under them. Afterwards, with Harry fast asleep, the two grabbed bars of soap and began to clean Harry’s body. Blaise cast a charm so as to keep the shampoo and out of Harry’s sleeping face when they did his hair. When they were done, they left Harry sleeping peacefully floating in the water on the invisible watery bed as they washed themselves.

When they were done, Draco flicked his wand and the sleeping Harry levitated out of the bathtub and into the air. The two carried Harry out of the bathroom through an open door and into a lavish large bedroom where a large four-poster bed big enough for three people easily. Blaise conjured a towel and laid it on top of the emerald-green comforter. Draco laid Harry down on the towel and the two left him to towel off.

There was no reason to dress.

“Harry baby, wake up,” Blaise said softly.

Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked between the two and groaned. He blinked a couple of times, the room around him blurry until Draco gave him his glasses. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked bashfully.

“Yes you did, boy,” Blaise chuckled. “And don’t be ashamed of it, it just means that you feel comfortable and safe with your Daddies.”

Harry looked at the two and smiled, “Guess I do Daddy.” Both Blaise and Draco smiled approvingly at this as they climbed slowly onto the bed.

“Well, I guess there’s only one way to pamper you Harry,” Blaise whispered.

“And what’s that Daddy?”

Blaise leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips, “By fucking you of course,” Blaise chuckled. Harry’s eyes went wide but a smile appeared on his face. He slowly spread his legs as Blaise moved away, revealing his empty, slightly loose hole.

“Fuck me Daddies, please,” he whined.

Blaise and Draco chuckled. They climbed onto the bed, with Draco aiming his limped cock at Harry’s open mouth as Blaise’s mouth hooked onto Harry’s ass. It was already a little loose from the vibrator, so Blaise just thrust his tongue into Harry’s hole while Harry moaned around Draco’s cock. “Make his cock feel good baby,” Blaise commanded, giving the pink hole a wide lick with his tongue. “Your Daddies are going to stretch you wide tonight.”

Harry moaned around Draco’s cock and began working his tongue around the member, feeling it grow harder under his touch. He felt it grow in his mouth, stretching his lips and jaw as it moved back towards Harry’s throat. The sub swallowed it all perfectly, his gag reflex non-existent. “Fuck Harry, you’re so good at taking my cock,” Draco cursed. His hand moved to Harry’s hair and he pulled hard as he thrust his cock further in.

Blaise licked his fingers and without warning shoved two spit-slicked fingers into Harry’s hole easily. Harry screamed in pleasure around Draco’s cock. “Damn boy, your hole is so slutty it’s sucking in my fingers easily,” Blaise chuckled as he started stretching Harry. He could feel his ass stretching as Blaise scissor his fingers apart then curling them together, digging into him as he searches for Harry’s prostate. Harry knew when Blaise found it as the Slytherin pressed his fingers against a specific place and Harry saw stars around Draco’s cock, his mouth opening even wider as he screamed, which Draco used to go balls deep into his mouth.

“Take it all, Boy,” Draco groaned. Harry could only moan as Blaise started abusing his prostate, digging his fingers roughing into it before pulling them back then pushing hard against it. Harry’s cock wept pre-cum as it stood full. Blaise saw this and smirked. With his free hand, he flicked Harry’s cock a few times with his finger and said, “No cumming Boy,” he reminded Harry, who just moaned around Draco’s cock in response. Blaise added a third finger and twisted his hand around, feeling the hot velvet of Harry’s ass that sucked and closed around his fingers greedily.

Draco’s hands both moved to hold Harry’s head and he positioned himself so his balls were on Harry’s nose. Harry breathed deeply, moaning at the musky smell of Draco as the blonde began fucking his mouth viciously, causing him to gag and sputter which only seemed to encourage Draco even more.

Properly stretched, Blaise pulled his fingers out of Harry’s hole and the raven-haired felt a sense of emptiness. Blaise spat on his cock a few times and rubbed his spit, lubing it up before slowly pushing towards Harry’s open hole. The boy stiffened when he felt his Daddy’s cock press against his hole and gagged as Blaise pushed inside.

It was painful, his ass never felt so full, so complete as Blaise continued to push in, never stopping or waiting for Harry to adjust, and he was so happy that Blaise didn’t wait. He needed the pain, it felt so good. Blaise, however, did wait for a second before he started moving his hips.

Harry was in pure heaven. Blaise’s movements were fluid, graceful with his cock pushing in and out with percussion, finding Harry’s prostate easily while Draco was pure, wild, savage brutality. Harry felt like a ragdoll between Blaise and Draco as Blaise started to increase in speed, his thrusts keeping graceful. Harry did not know what to do with his hands. He smacked his cock a couple of times before reaching for Blaise’s chest, his fingers entwining with his chest hair.

Draco’s balls tightened to his cock and his moans started to become more heated. “Gonna cum in your mouth boy, better drink it all,” he screamed before his cock shuttered violently in Harry’s mouth and a second later, his mouth was flooded with Draco’s hot cum. He swallowed quickly and constantly, the thick hot substance sliding down his throat and filling his stomach. It tasted salty, yet Harry found that he loved the taste. It was so much better than McLaggen’s.

Draco kept his cock in Harry’s mouth for a moment, the boy licking it clean as Blaise continues to fuck him. “That’s it boy, lick my cock clean. I’ll be giving you another load in your ass soon enough,” Draco muttered. Harry moaned a ‘yes Daddy’ around Draco’s cock as he tongue worked, scooping and collecting any leftover cum and eagerly swallowing it.

He can easily get addicted with the taste of their cum.

Draco pulled out completely and moved away as Blaise fell onto Harry, their bodies pressed together. Their hands wrapped around each other’s bodies Harry moaning openly and loudly as Blaise’s thrusts with his fat, large cock shook his entire body. “Daddy! Daddy! My cock is so full!” Harry whined.

“You cum from your ass only,” Blaise growled. “When I’m fucking you, your cock don’t matter.”

Harry groaned in frustration but Blaise quickly pushed that out of his mind as he angled his thrusts to go deeper than he has before.

Draco took to watching, stroking his cock lazily as he watched his lover fuck the brains out of Harry Potter. Such an erotic and dominate sight, his own cock swelled again quickly, ready to give Harry more of his cum. Blaise came inside Harry with a roar, biting down on Harry’s shoulder as he filled Harry’s ass with his cum. Harry felt his insides swelling with Blaise’s come and moaned, wishing that he could keep it inside of him forever. Blaise pulled out roughly and before Harry could begin to feel an emptiness, Draco replaced Blaise, his cock slicking in easily and giving Harry the fullness he craved while Blaise shoved his cock into Harry’s mouth. “Clean it boy,” he commanded, which Harry did so eagerly.

The night went on and the two Slytherins dumped load after load into Harry’s ass and mouth. They’ve skipped dinner completely, Harry too full of come to even feel hungry. Harry did not cum,  After both Daddies fucked Harry’s ass ten times (both taking a small break to drink a virility potion) Draco produced a large butt plug and the two lifted Harry’s lower body into the air, staring at Harry’s abused, puffed hole. It was gapping open and leaking cum. Harry moaned as a pool of cum moved from his ass down his intestines. “Such a pretty cunt,” Blaise smirked. “I told you Harry, I would turn this into a proper cunt.”

“And proper cunts are plugged,” Draco said, pushing the huge plug into Harry’s ass. The muscle was loose but tightened around the skinny bottom of the plug, letting the bulbous front stretch his ass.

The three laid on the bed and kissed lazily as they all yawned. “Draco, Blaise,” Harry mewled.

“Yes Harry?” Blaise breathed.

“I love you…”

The two Slytherins paused and looked at each other, smiling softly when they saw the pride in each other’s eyes. “We love you too Harry,” Blaise said.

“Yeah, love you Potter,” Draco whispered. “Now sleep. We will join you after we have a quick bite. Your stomach might be full of our cum, but we’re still hungry.”

Harry chuckled sleepily but curled to his side, asleep a second later. The two chuckled at the adorably perverted sight of Harry: naked and covered in sweat and cum with his ass plugged yet curled asleep like a child. “He’s a keeper,” Blaise sighed.

“Yeah, he is,” Draco nodded. “Who knew, huh?”

“Who knew…” Blaise repeated softly. “Come on, there’s some fruit that we need to eat before it goes bad.”

“Don’t want to leave him,” Draco muttered. Blaise nodded and walked outside the room. A second later there was the usual loud crack that comes with a house-elf apparating in front of Blaise. There was a second crack a few seconds later and Blaise returned. “Too bloody loud,” he muttered as he looked at the sleeping Harry. “Help me get him to the pillows.”

The two lifted Harry up carefully instead of using magic, it seemed more intimate and the right thing to do, and gently moved him up the bed towards a large row of pillows. They laid him gently on the pillows, moving him under the covers, just as a loud crack made them both jump.

“Stupid fucking house-elf!” Draco hissed angrily. “You could have waked him!”

The house-elf flinched and began sputtering a string of apologizes as it laid two bowls of fruit on a table in the bedroom. Draco dismissed it and there was another crack. “Loud elves,” he muttered.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, “Forget about it love,” he said, caressing Draco’s hand. “Come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can sleep with our Harry.”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded, and he pulled Blaise’s hand to kiss it. The two ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the light scraping of their spoons against their bowls and Harry’s soft snoring. When they were done, the two left their bowls and spoons, knowing that the house-elves will take it once they are fast asleep, and after a quick bathroom break, they climbed into the bed on either side of Harry.

Draco and Blaise kissed Harry’s cheeks gently before kissing each other. “Love you Draco,” Blaise said.

“Love you Blaise, goodnight,” Draco replied. The lanterns and candles were extinguished with a flick of a wand, and the two fell asleep with their sub nestled safely between them, and their hands laying interlocked on Harry’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when my depression took a hit on me and slowed everything to a grinding halt? Guess what there was a sequel! So sorry for that. Anyway, if you guys would like PLEASE leave a review they really help me out, and head on over to Archive Of Our Own where I have posted the first two chapters of an Original Story that I am working on called “Beneath the Mask.” I would love to have all of your opinions on it, and have a wonderful day!


	11. Golden Boy's Lessons

Ch. 11

Golden Boy’s Lessons

Harry’s dance lessons started a week after his night with Draco and Blaise. The two were adamant to go with him to check the dance studio out because, as Harry liked to reminded Draco, the blonde is paying half for the lessons while the sub is picking up the remainder.

The dance studio was located in Diagon Alley. Harry was dressed in a tee and sweats, something he didn’t mind dirtying with sweat, while Draco and Blaise wore their proper suits, though Blaise’s top two buttons were open. The studio was a decent size, they entered a small waiting room with seats lined against the walls, some of them taken by open bags. There was a counter, and a perky looking witch with her hair tied in a tight bun reading the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

“Excuse me?” Harry said.

“Yeah?” she said, not looking up from her magazine.

“I came to sign up for classes… my friend Colin Creevey told me about this place,” Harry said. “We’ve already put down a deposit for the first ten lessons.”

“What’s your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Ha! Yeah right,” the witch snorted.

“This really the place Creevey suggested?” Blaise sneered. “The employees are ugly and idiotic.”

“Hey!” The witch said, finally looking up. Her eyes fell onto Harry and immediately traveled up to Harry’s scar, which his hair usually hid. “Oh my god! You’re really are Harry Potter!”

“Yes he is, and you are an idiot,” Draco sneered. “If everyone here are dumpty like you, I must say we will ask for a full refund!”

“Draco!” Harry said, shocked.

“Harry!” It was not Draco nor Blaise who called his name. The three turned to see Colin Creevey’s smiling face, wearing a pair of tight yoga pants and tee shirt. “There you are!” He bounced to the three men and smiled at them. “Come on Harry, class is about to start. And don’t mind her, Barbara’s just a bitch.”

The witch just gave Creevey a middle finger as the pixie boy pulled Harry out of the small waiting room and into the dance studio proper. Blaise and Draco followed after.

It was a large room with walls that seemed to be four large mirrors pushed together with bits of wood underneath and above it. The floor was fully wooden as well, and Harry was surprised to see a few poles near one corner of the room. The class was co-ed, with witches and wizards all around their age and older, however Harry and Colin were one of the few males. They were all gathered around a tall woman with graying hair. “That’s our teacher,” Colin smiled. “She looks tough but she knows her stuff.” He pulled Harry along, never letting go of his hand. As they came closer to the group, Harry saw that there was only about fifteen of them, five of them being male.

“Colin! Who do you have with you?” the graying woman asked swiftly in an unmistakable French accent when they were close enough.

“My friend Harry, Madame,” Colin smiled. “He starts today.”

“I uh sighed up for ten classes, ma’am, my name is Harry Potter—”

“Silence! I know who you are boy,” Madame said. “You have done good work killing You-Know-Who, but here it is not how good you can kill, but how good you can bend! Clear the way, clear the way.” She clapped her hands twice and the rest of the class moved away. Madame looked at Harry and circled around him with a stern eye. “Your clothes, they are horrible, sweats? Are you planning on sleeping here?” she barked.

“No I—”

“Take them off! I do not allow sweats in my studio!”

“Ma’am,” Harry said, his cheeks blushing, “I’m uhh… wearing a jockstrap under these.”

“Zen you dance in a jock! Take them off!” Madame said, and she whipped her wand for emphasis. Harry sighed and walked over to Blaise and Zabini. “You will not laugh,” He hissed as his hand went to his pocket and he pulled out his wand and a small sack full of gold. He then gripped the hem of his pants and, feeling embarrassed, pulled them off in one quick tug, revealing the emerald jockstrap he was wearing. With his ass on full display, Harry felt humiliated as he handed his sweats to Blaise. _I should be in my office if all I’m wearing is this,_ he thought bitterly as he returned to Madame. The woman made another pass around.

“You have a nice body, firm cheeks. Though more of a stripper than a fighter, why are you here Mr. Potter?” Madame asked.

“To learn how to dance,” Harry said. “I thought it would be good to know properly.”

“Weak answer,” Madame scowled. “Bend over and touch your toes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Bend! I want to see how flexible you are,” Madame said.

“But my ass will be on display then,” Harry argued, his cheeks flushing horribly.

“Then you should have thought of that before you entered my studio with sweats, now bend!” Madame ordered, and she whipped her wand as if it was a whip, and a snapping sound was made. Harry rolled his eyes and turned so that his back was facing Draco and Blaise. He bent forward and touched his toes, his legs keeping perfectly straight. “Hmm… least your legs are straight,” Madame commented. “But your hands should be flat against your feet.”

 _I’m not made of rubber, woman,_ Harry thought bitterly. He stood up when she told him to and waited for the next order. “Now, I will see how far you can stretch,” she said. Harry frowned at that but allowed the woman to put him through a series of stretches. First she wanted to see how far Harry can bend backwards, which wasn’t very, he also couldn’t lift his leg high, which annoyed her.

“Ahh! Are your muscles for show only Potter?” Madame cried out. Harry frowned at her complaints, but continued to say nothing as she had him continue to test his flexibility. By the end of it, every muscle in his body was sore, even in places that he didn’t know exist. Madame smirked viciously at Harry and said, “Poor Potter, calling it quits?”

“No, I’m just sore,” Harry growled out. “Not my fault I can’t lift my foot to my head! No normal person can do that, I just want to learn how to dance.”

“Foolish boy!” Madame snapped. “In order to dance, you must be flexible! Creevey, show him!”

“Yes ma’am!” Colin piped, and he bounced to in front of Harry. He smiled and took a step back before falling graciously into a perfect split and then he slid to his feet equally as graciously, lifting his foot to his head, smiling at Harry with a lewd look in his eyes.

“You want to do that Potter? Then want to dance, you must first know how to bend!” Madame snapped.

Harry grimaced, but nodded. _This is all for my shows, I can get through this woman,_ he thought to himself. He looked at the class, and saw that they all were doing their best to hold snickers and sniggers to themselves, but failed. Harry ignored them as he turned his mind to Madame and her instructions. After a few more orders to bend, including sitting on the ground and bending all the way forward so that his face could touch the floor, Madame finally clapped her hands and said, “That is enough! Now for class to begin!”

Sweaty and slightly out of breath, Harry wouldn’t dare try to argue as he simply shot Madame a strong glare. _After these ten lessons, I think I’ll switch to a private tutor,_ he thought to himself as he joined in the ranks with the others. There Madame led the class through the same series of stretches she just had Harry do, before having them space out as music began to play. Harry did not know what type of dancing they were learning, however it involved a lot of hip movement that only made him feel awkward and out of touch.

At the end of the hour, Harry’s entire body was drenched in sweat, his muscles and feet was sore, and he just wanted to take a long bath in Blaise’s and Draco’s tub. “Good progress class, even you Potter,” Madame said. “We will continue at same time tomorrow. Leave now—except you, Mr. Potter.”

The others left, leaving only Harry, Madame, Blaise and Draco who finally stood up. Blaise handed Harry his sweats, which the boy pulled on.

“Mr. Potter, why are you here? What are you looking to learn?” Madame demanded.

“I wanted to learn how to dance,” Harry said in a slightly tired voice. “Colin told me about this place and I think proper lessons would help with my employment.”

“Which is?”

“Personal information,” Harry replied.

Madame frowned. “You’ve paid for ten lessons, no?”

“Yes, I have,” Harry said.

“I see, then perhaps I will take you on as a student, if I see an improvement after ten lessons,” Madame smirked. “See you tomorrow, Harry Potter.”

“Goodbye.”

Harry turned and left, Blaise and Draco following. The witch behind the counter did not look at them as the three left, which Harry didn’t mind or care about. He turned to his two lovers once they stepped outside into the fall air and said, “After ten lessons, we are looking for a private tutor. That woman is insane. Also, we should probably… I should probably prepare to appear again in _Witch Weekly_ I’m sure one of them in the class will blab about me.”

“And in the meantime, Baby Boy?” Blaise asked.

“Meantime, I want a relaxing bath in your tub,” Harry groaned. “I have to perform in two hours, and it wouldn’t do well to be tired, huh? Sleepy bodies lead to sleepy climaxes, and nobody wants those.”

The two men chuckled and led Harry back to their home. “You know,” Blaise said on the way, “you can move in with us Harry.”

“But we’ve barely been dating,” Harry said.

“So? We’ve known each other since eleven,” Draco shrugged. “And I think we all can agree that by now we’re all in it for the long haul.”

“But still… to just leave George’s flat and living with you guys? All of a sudden?” Harry frowned.

“We’re not asking for you to just leave and move in today,” Blaise said coolly, his hand wrapping around Harry’s waist. “We just want to give the offer, let it hang in the air for you to think over, okay Baby Boy?”

“Yeah Daddy,” Harry muttered. “Now, can we move a little faster? I really need that bath.” The two men laughed and Blaise held Harry tightly as they turned on the spot and apparated back home, Draco following.

 

Harry did not even have to wait for his name to appear in the public’s eye again. The next issue of Witch Weekly had a picture of Harry from a couple years ago along with an eye-catching title.

_POTTER CAUGHT LEWD IN DANCE STUDIO!_

“It makes it look like I was streaking there!” Harry laughed to George. The two of them sitting at their table eating breakfast.

“Well you basically were,” George laughed. Colin told the man about what happened after the first class while Harry was with his two boyfriends. “I mean, doing class in a jockstrap? Very Golden Boy of you Harry,” George smirked.

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled.

“You know Mum’s going to freak when she hears about this,” George said. “She’s still a fan of it.”

“Well, I just hope the article is more conservative then the actual heading,” Harry sighed.

“At least you’ll be getting more fan mail again,” George laughed. “When was the last time you got any?”

“Yesterday,” Harry grumbled. “A new subscriber wanted to know if he can pay for me to send pictures to him.”

“Well that’s work, that doesn’t count,” George shrugged. “Did you though?”

“No,” Harry said. “I was tired. He opened the magazine and quickly found the article, which he began to read.

_Harry Potter, Nineteen, was reported to take a class on October Twenty-Seventh wearing nothing but a tee-shirt and underwear. Nothing can explain why Harry Potter, who was last saw dating Draco Malfoy, would sign up for dancing classes, and decide to attend class in such a form. Classmates of Harry Potter have also reported that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, two of Harry’s old classmates, were also there but watched as Harry Potter danced. Could this be a new wave of steamy romances for Harry? Or has The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice gone off the deep end searching for attention? More to come as the story develops!_

“Are you kidding—that vile woman wouldn’t let me dance in my sweats!” Harry roared. “I had to go out and buy yoga pants! And let me tell you, thank god I brought Blaise with me cause Draco would have had a fit of laughter the entire way!”

George failed to stifle a laugh, his hand quickly going to cover his mouth as Harry continued. “This short mess makes me look like a sex-crazed addict!”

“Well… you are technically a sex worker,” George said, “only they don’t touch you.” He laughed when Harry gave him a deadly glare. “Anyway, I’m sure Mum won’t freak out too badly about this.”

As if on cue, through motherly instinct or a god’s sense of timing, there was a loud pounding noise on their front door, followed by the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley. “Harry Potter! You open this door right now!”

“That woman and her timing,” George sighed as he stood up. “Stay there, I’ll be back.” Harry nodded and watched as George moved to the door and opened it. “Hello Mum,” he smiled as Mrs. Weasley’s form appeared.

“George! What is happening between the two of you?” Mrs. Weasley demanded as she walked in after George moved out of the way. “Harry! What are all these awful things I am reading about you—acting lewd in a dance studio?” Mrs. Weasley demanded.

“That’s the magazine taking things out of control,” Harry said quickly, staying in his seat mostly because he was too scared to move. “I went in there with a shirt and sweatpants on, but the owner doesn’t like that so she forced me to do it in my underwear. It was super uncomfortable and I hated every minute.”

“Why would you even go along with it if you hate it?” Mrs. Weasley asked, looking extremely calmer. “And you have not done it voluntarily?”

“No Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said. “I did not stroll into the dance studio in my boxers and a tee and asked for lessons.”

“Then why go through with it?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Madame, that’s the dancing teacher, is a very scary woman, even Draco was afraid of her, though he did not admit it of course, and we’ve already made a down payment for ten lessons,” Harry said. “I’ve took five of them already, they’re every weekday.”

“You better not have gone to each of them in your underwear, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly threatening tone.

“No, I haven’t,” Harry said. “I’ve went out to buy pants that my teacher found more accepting. It’s actually so embarrassing, it just glues to my legs.”

Mrs. Weasley still had a slight frown on her face, but she sat down at the table and accepted a cup of tea that George offered. “So why exactly are you taking dancing lessons Harry?” she asked after a couple of sips from her tea, her mood dramatically increased and calmer.

“For exercise mostly,” Harry lied. “Colin talked to me about it, and it sounded like fun. I didn’t know that the teacher would be so monstrously strict about pants. I’ve already paid for ten classes, so I might as well finish them.”

Mrs. Weasley frowned for a moment, before saying, “And they are every weekday, right?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, “So it would end next week.”

“Well, if that is the case, and you are not voluntarily heading to these classes in… well, you know, then I suppose it is okay for you to finish them,” Mrs. Weasley said. “However I am a bit shocked that you did not come to me if you wanted to know how to dance, oh Arthur and I used to spend entire nights dancing to Celestina Warbeck.”

“Sorry Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said a bit awkwardly, “but the dancing I’m learning is a bit more…err…fast paced.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Weasley said, looking a tad confused. She shrugged it off and looked between George and Harry for a moment. She took a sip of her tea and then asked, “Anyway boys, are you both keeping busy?”

“Yes Mum,” George said. “We’re getting a massive amount of orders from Hogwarts kids with Halloween coming up. Even talked Harry here into helping.” Harry looked at George and nodded in agreement, though no talk of him helping ever happened.

Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased to see that both Harry and George were busy. She left after finishing her tea, pulling out promises from both boys to visit her and Mr. Weasley when they can. As soon as the door closed, Harry turned to George and said, “Since when was I helping you with the shop?”

“Since right now,” George chuckled. “You need something to keep you active in between Golden Boy shows.” He gave a wink and laughed at Harry’s glare. “Come on, it’ll be fun! I promise. And you can complain about your dancing lessons all day.”

“Don’t I do that anyway?” Harry grumbled. George laughed, but in the end Harry agreed to help. He needed something to distract him from the horrible dance instructor, and recently his shows weren’t doing the trick. He still loved doing them but, getting fucked by a dildo was nothing compared to Blaise and Draco’s cock.

So after breakfast, the two of them went downstairs to the shop and laughed the hours away as Harry helped with inventory and managing owl-orders, all while complaining about the instructor, and laughing as George retells stories that Colin told him about the French witch with the ridiculous accent.

“I mean, it’s worse than Fleur’s when she started improving her English!” Harry laughed. “Everything is over exaggerated, sounds like a sharp bark, and sounds like she secretly wanted to always be a strict Quidditch captain!”

Before Harry knew it, the day was passing by quickly, and night came. Smiling with George, the two of them were on their way back home up the flat when Harry just remembered something and frowned. “Hey George…” he said a bit sadly.

“Yeah Harry?”

“What would you think…about me moving out?” Harry said uncertainly. George stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to see Harry, a few steps behind him, looking hesitantly to the ground.

George was silent for a moment before saying, “Where would you live?”

“With Blaise and Draco, they offered for me to move in with them,” Harry said.

“Ahh… I got to admit, it will be a little lonely here without you,” George mused. “But, if that is what you want, I say go for it. Don’t let me hold you back.”

“I’m not going to move in immediately,” Harry said quickly. “I still need to think about it—and think about how I’ll continue doing my shows… I just want you to know that…well, I’m thinking about it.”

“That’s alright,” George smiled and he climbed the remaining steps to the door. “Take your time. You don’t need to decide right away.”

“But didn’t I though with moving in here?” Harry frowned.

“That was in a different situation,” George said as he reached for the door and opened it. “You were desperate, looking for an out, something to distract you from your pain. Now, you’re in a better space mentally, yeah?”

“Yeah, I am,” Harry nodded. “Though I still have trouble… with keeping Golden Boy and Harry Potter separate.”

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“Well, I’m taking dance lessons to help with my shows,” Harry said. “I know that Blaise and Draco want me to accept that Golden Boy and Harry are the same person, because I am, but it’s hard just thinking that I can do that, that I act so slutty for basically strangers.”

“Well, maybe you can look at it that way, or you can look at it as you’re having fun,” George said. “I mean, you are you, and Golden Boy is just another part of it. They don’t need to be full parts of your personality, just parts of it.”

Harry frowned. He silently walked into the flat and made his way to the couch, flopping down on it. George followed him and sat down next to him. “It’s not like you have to act like how you do out in public,” George said, “but there are parts that you should bring out of it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well during your shows you’re more free, more… open,” George said. “Bring that sense of freedom into your regular life.”

Harry frowned for a moment, staring at George for a moment. George rolled his eyes and said, “Of course I watch your shows sometime! I need to see how you’re doing.”

“George!” Harry shrieked, kicking his leg lightly. George laughed and caught the foot in his hand.

“No kicking Goldie,” George winked, “Save that for your Daddies!” He laughed as Harry scrambled up to punch him. “Okay! Okay!” He said after Harry threw a few punches. “I get it.”

Harry exhausted shortly and shook his head. “So…”

“So….”

“We’re good right? About me moving in with Draco and Blaise sometime in the future?” Harry asked.

“Of course we are Harry,” George nodded. “Now come on, let’s get dinner ready, I’m hungry.”


	12. Golden Boy's Revelations

Ch. 12

Golden Boy’s Revelations

After the week of lessons from the horrible dance instructor, Harry, Blaise, and Draco took a another week to look for a replacement. On the second week of November, they have found a private instructor who seemed excited to take the job. Harry had not met the guy, being too busy helping George with the shop, but Draco and Blaise reassured him that the instructor was fantastic. And while he was somewhat skeptical of Draco, Harry believed Blaise one-hundred percent.

Their first appointment was for November 10th in Blaise’s and Draco’s home. Harry came the day before to set up a space, refusing to simply let the house-elves do it, and he spent the time till the appointment pacing nervously wearing his yoga pants and a tight shirt. At ten in the morning precisely, there was a knock on the door. “Must be him,” Harry said to Blaise and Draco, who were busy lounging in the room, each adult reading a book.

“Let the house-elves get him,” Draco said dismissively, “you need to calm down.”

“Bloody rich people,” Harry muttered as he walked to answer the door. “Coming!” he called out loud when the instructor gave a second set of knocks. He reached the door just as a house-elf appeared, who squeaked hesitantly when Harry reached for the door. “Go away,” Harry hissed at the elf before opening the door, smiling.

A man in his late twenties stood before him. His hair was brown and slightly tousled, his face smooth and somewhat effeminate with high cheek bones and pronounced lips, Harry was sure that the fading tan the man was sporting was somewhat fake (his own tan was disappearing as the weather transitioned into winter and sunny days became infrequent). He was strong-looking, visible muscles under his shirt, his chest looking far more developed than anyone Harry has met. He was also, Harry noticed with some jealousy, fairly taller than he is. The man looked down at Harry, silently studying him before his eyes drifted towards Harry’s forehead.

Harry gave a tired sigh and said, “Hello I’m Harry Potter, are you my instructor?”

“…Mayhaps…” the Instructor said. “I’ve read about you, you had Madame, no?”

“Yes, and I did not go to her classes naked,” Harry said in an annoyed tone. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Yes, yes… being a hero must make good money, if you are living here and not working,” the Instructor said as Harry moved aside to let him in. _Are all dance instructors assholes?_ Harry wondered to himself as he said aloud, “Actually no, this apartment belongs to my boyfriends, I live on Diagon Alley.”

“Oh, I see,” the Instructor said. “So why did you quit with Madame?”

“Besides the fact that she made me do my first lesson in my jocks?” Harry said sarcastically. The Instructor chuckled and shook his head.

“Yes, she can be a bitch like that,” he said. “Anyway, Harry, you must know that I will have to inspect your body—I do this for all my clients.”

“As long as you know my boyfriends will be watching you very carefully,” Harry said. “They can be very…protective with my body.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“Because of my line of work,” Harry said vaguely.

“Ah yes,” the instructor nodded. “That would make sense. You are a dancer, correct? You dance for the muggle computers. Mr. Malfoy told me that, however I had to give a vow I wouldn’t speak of it to anyone else.”

“Then yes, I do dancing,” Harry nodded after a while. The two made their way into the room Harry cleared yesterday where Draco and Blaise were still lounging. The Instructor cleared his throat and the two looked up to see Harry and him.

“Ahh, Mr. Ardor, there you are,” Draco said. “Harry, this is Anthony Ardor, your dance instructor. We wanted you to be with us when we’ve interviewed him but you were so instant on helping Weasley.”

“Well sorry for wanting to spend time with my roommate and earning a bit of extra cash,” Harry huffed, rolling his eyes as he said that.

Mr. Ardor chuckled at this and said, “It is no problem; however, I believe before we begin, I must inspect your body, Harry, and you show me exactly what you can do.” He pulled out his wand and wish a wave, a pole appeared. “Have you practiced at all with this?”

Harry shook his head and said, “No, I haven’t really touched a pole before.”

“Really?” Ardor gasped. “With your line of work as a dancer?”

“His dancing is more… freeform,” Blaise said coolly. “It’s more of his flexibility and how he presents his body.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“I see, then show me,” Ardor said, waving his wand and producing a simple chair. “Show me how you present your body!”

“H-Here?” Harry gasped. “Mr. Ardor—”

“Anthony,” he corrected.

“Anthony, I’m not sure if you fully understand my line of work,” Harry said quickly.

“Believe me I do,” Anthony said, “I am very familiar with your work…Golden Boy. So do not worry, your secret is safe with me. It would be in bad taste and bad professionalism if I sprout about all my clients’ secrets.”

“And just in case, he easily took an Unbreakable Vow,” Draco said. Anthony nodded in agreement. “So, show him your skills Harry love.”

“I—okay,” Harry sighed. He looked at Anthony and, blushing madly, he asked, “Do I have to get naked—”

“No! Keep your clothes on, please,” Anthony said. “We are not in your workspace… are we?”

“No, we’re not,” Harry said.

“Then keep your clothes on and dance for me, Golden Boy,” Anthony chuckled.

Harry sighed and nodded. Feeling awkward, he moved to the middle of the room and was grateful that it was only the three men watching him. He felt awkward, with the stranger’s eyes on him as he tried to loosen himself up. He didn’t know what to do, he normally had his toys to help direct what direction his show was going to go, but here, in front of his new dance instructor and his boyfriends, he had nothing. Closing his eyes briefly, Harry decided to start with the basics: feeling himself up. He slid his hand up and down his body, grazing his fingers and pressing the fabric against his skin, shivering at the indirect sensation. He moved his hands teasingly lightly, gazing at his nipples and stomach before reaching down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it off in one solid, fluid movement.

Now Shirtless, Harry began to move. He continued to touch himself, his hands moving to his nipples to pinch and tug as he began moving his hips gently. He moaned as his gyrated his hips to silent music. It was less awkward than the last time he danced with Blaise and Draco, however it was far from smooth. He moved his hands down as he bent his knees as if lowering on a huge dildo before moving back up flawlessly with his hands mimicking. A small tent was appearing in his yoga pants and he began to move, his hands exploring other areas of his body.

Five minutes he’d did his semi-clumsy sexual dance before Anthony stood up and said, “Stop. That is enough. You have potential, Harry, and I will teach you.”

“You will? Brilliant,” Harry smiled.

“Yes,” Anthony nodded, “Now, I will of course ask you to show your flexibility, and since this is a very important skill you must learn, we shall train every day. Is that a problem?”

“It shouldn’t be,” Harry said, “however I help my friend George Weasley with his shop whenever I can, and there are also my public and private shows.”

“When are your private shows?” Anthony Ardor asked.

Harry thought for a moment and counted them off on his fingers. “There’s my show for Draco during his lunch hour on Mondays, that’s from twelve to twelve-thirty; then there’s Pyro, that guy who’s very interested in locking up my cock, his on Tuesday during the afternoon along with this American wizard calling himself Destiny… Wednesdays I’m free, Thursday and Friday both have two—I have three on Saturday… would the morning work?”

“Yes,” Ardor said at once. “Your training will go from ten in the morning to eleven-thirty. Every day, right here. You said you don’t live here, right, will this be a problem?”

“No problem,” Blaise said at once. “He has a key to the place and can just floo here anytime.”

“Excellent. Then we will start tomorrow. Gentlemen, it was a pleasure meeting you three,” Ardor gave a sort of bow and left the room. Draco called for a house-elf to follow him.

Harry turned to his boyfriends and smiled. “I like him, he seems far more nicer than that woman.”

“Indeed,” Draco nodded. “It also helps that he knows your true profession.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I think this is going to work out brilliantly.”

“Good,” Blaise chuckled, his hand moving to his pants, unbuttoning smoothly, “however Golden Boy…you have a show to continue. Make your Daddies proud.”

Harry looked at his boyfriends and burst out laughing. Smiling brilliantly, he nodded and pushed Blaise and Draco to sit down, winking playfully, “Watch carefully Daddies,” he smirked, and he began his dance again, excited for his lessons to start the next day.

 

So November moved on. Harry’s lessons with Anthony Ardor went swimmingly. Ardor was an excellent teacher, he was enthusiastic and patient, giving Harry all the time, he needed to get the moves right while also being able to dash the time away with easy conversation. He seemed so much different from Madame that it shocked Harry to learn that Ardor learned from her. The man also gave tips on how Harry could improve his own show, on how he can position his body, and how he can move his hips in such a way so his dildo would always hit that sweet, sweet spot. By late November Harry already thought of the man a good friend to have.

The weather was getting colder, the November skies were always gray with clouds that threatened to snow at any moment. With thoughts slowly turning towards Christmas, and what to get his loved ones, Harry was surprised to see that he and George were visited by Mrs. Weasley.

Yawning and still in his pajamas, which thankfully was modest, Harry blinked sleepily at the form of Mrs. Weasley while George gave her a cup of tea. “Good morning Harry dear, I’m so sorry if I woke you up,” Mrs. Weasley smiled.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Weasley, you didn’t,” Harry yawned.

“Yes well I won’t be bothering you for long now anyway, dear, I’m just here to invite you both to dinner tonight. All the others are coming too, and in fact Ginny told me that she has very exciting news to tell everyone. And I want everyone to be there, so if you two would bring Colin and Draco it would be so nice… speaking of, Harry can I ask why I haven’t met your boyfriend yet?” Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry looking curious.

“Ohh err…” Harry blushed vividly and bit his bottom lip. How was he supposed to explain to Mrs. Weasley, who is practically his mother, that he is in a polygamous relationship?

“Is something the matter, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Yeah… there’s something that I need to tell you and Mr. Weasley about my relationship with Draco, we’re still dating but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

Mrs. Weasley frowned, but nodded, “Alright dear, you can come with me when I go back. In fact, maybe afterwards you can help me prepare a little. The whole Weasley clan is coming.”

“Yeah, yeah I would like that,” Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a motherly smile and turned to George, transitioning into a loving interrogation about George’s and Colin’s lives.

When Mrs. Weasley was satisfied with George’s answers, and a reassurance that Colin would be there, she left with a now dressed Harry. When they reached the Burrow, Harry sat down in the kitchen while Mrs. Weasley left to search for her husband. “Arthur! Harry here has something important to tell us,” she called out. “That man better not be sleeping in on the one day the Ministry gives him off—Arthur!”

There was the sound of footsteps and a few moments later Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen, followed by a sleepy-looking Mr. Weasley who was still in his pajamas. “Harry, good morning,” Mr. Weasley yawned. “Wasn’t expecting you till much later.”

“He has something to tell us about Draco Malfoy,” Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand and a teapot and mug floated towards the table, the teapot filling the mug with tea as the two adults sat down. “He’s not injured, is he?”

“No, no Draco is completely fine,” Harry said. “We all are… the thing is with Draco and I… our relationship isn’t exactly umm normal. There’s a third person, Blaise Zabini, and well… we’re all boyfriends.”

Harry had a sudden need to keep his eyes shut as his words hanged in the air, uncertain on how it would be receptive as silence filled the room. His mind began swimming with countless negative thoughts, he thought that they would kick him out, that he would never be able to see his friends again. Minute upon minute the silence continued as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to understand. Harry wouldn’t dare open his eyes, his head downcast as he lost himself in his own downward spirals of thoughts.

“How does that work?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. Mrs. Weasley’s question threw him off guard. He looked at both adults and saw that their faces was scrounged up with confusion. Still feeling tense, Harry said, “It’s uhh a lot like a normal relationship but it’s just three people instead of two… before it was just Draco and Blaise and they both decided and agreed that they wanted to date me too… that was in September…and we’ve been together since then.”

“But what about marriage?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “Who gets whose name? Don’t tell me you’re getting both of theirs!”

Harry frowned. “I uhh… I don’t know,” he said. “We haven’t really talked a lot about that kind of stuff. But we do all love each other, and treat each other equally. So it’s just like a relationship with two people except, you know, there’s three…”

“I see…” Mrs. Weasley said. She thought for a moment then looked at her husband. “Well Arthur, are you going to be silent or are you going to say something?”

Mr. Weasley looked sleepily between his wife and Harry and took a long sip of his tea. “Well darling,” he said, “what else is there to say expect make sure there’s enough chairs?”

“Really,” Mrs. Weasley huffed, she turned to Harry and said, “They both know that they’re expected to help out around here I hope.”

“I’ll tell them immediately Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, a smile forming on his face. “And… thank you.”

“Oh come here you,” Mrs. Weasley said standing up and pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry hugged her with equal effort.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry promised, “I just want to tell Draco and Blaise about tonight, and I have a lesson as well at ten, but I’ll be here as soon as it is over.”

“That would be very much appreciated Harry,” Mrs. Weasley smiled.

“See you later Harry—Molly can you pass the toast?” Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry took out his wand and pictured Draco’s and Blaise’s apartment in his mind. He took a step and spun on the spot, feeling what seemed like iron binds tighten over him as he Apparated with a small popping-noise. “Draco! Blaise!” He called out when eh appeared in the apartment.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Blaise answered. Harry made his way there to find his lovers sitting shirtless while eating breakfast. “Good morning baby-boy,” Blaise hummed. Harry kissed both him and Draco and sat down. “What can we do for you?”

“Mrs. Weasley came to see me and George this morning, inviting us and our boyfriends to dinner tonight. Ginny has important news she wants to share with us,” Harry said. “So all of us are going. I told her and Mr. Weasley that I’m dating both of you.”

“How did they take it?” Draco asked.

“Well, I’m still here so I think good,” Harry said. “Anyway, both of you are coming with me, and I’ll be helping Mrs. Weasley prepare everything after my lesson with Anthony.”

“Alright,” Blaise said. “Just tell us a time and we’ll make sure we’re ready.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. “I’m going to go and get ready for the lesson then.”

He left the kitchen only to return ten minutes later wearing his dancing outfit of tight pants and a shirt. The three of them spent time in the kitchen until it was time for Harry’s dance lesson. The two Doms left their boy in the care of Ardor and left for work while Harry and Anthony spent the next ninety minutes sweating.

When the lesson was done, Harry showered and kept his promise spending most of the day at the Burrow helping Mr. and Mrs. Weasley set up. They decided to have dinner outside because of how many people are coming, and Harry placed two wooden tables together surrounded by chairs and under a large white tent the Weasleys saved from Bill and Fleur’s wedding just in case it snows. When it neared five o’clock, people started showing up. Bill and Fleur were first to arrive with little Victoire, who was immediately in Mrs. Weasley’s arms as soon as they entered. Charlie arrived after them, looking just as stocky as Harry remembered. “Hello Mum, Dad,” he said first, kissing his mother’s cheek and shaking his father’s hand. “Harry, you look very good,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, “I’m just going to get—”

“Yes, of course, bring them here, bring them here,” Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. “The more hands the better.”

Harry nodded and turned to Charlie, Fleur, and Bill. “Sorry but I’ll be right back,” he said, and he Disapparated in front of them. He was happy to see that both Draco and Blaise were ready, dressed in a simple button-up and slacks, their top buttons left unbuttoned. The two held onto Harry as he Apparated the three of them to the Burrow. They walked up to the home and Harry opened the door. “Mrs. Weasley,” he called out.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved to great them as Draco and Blaise stood there a little awkwardly. “Hello Draco, and Blaise, was it, so glad you could make it,” Mrs. Weasley smiled.

“It is nice to meet you both,” Mr. Weasley said, shaking both their hands. “Err… sorry about your parents Draco.”

“Right…it’s okay,” Draco said a little awkwardly. Mr. Weasley let go of his hand and the three walked inside.

“I’ll introduce you two to the others,” Harry smiled. “Only Bill, Fleur, and Charlie arrived so far…” He led Draco and Blaise through the kitchen and into the living room where Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were sitting in armchairs, baby Victoire on Bill’s lap. “Guys, this is Draco and Blaise,” Harry said in what he hoped was a conversational tone as they walked in. “Draco, Blaise, this is Bill, his wife Fleur, and Charlie…”

The three looked at Blaise and Draco. “Aren’t you a Malfoy?” Charlie asked.

“…Yes, my name is Draco Malfoy,” Draco said. “Please don’t mistake me for my parents, however.”

The Weasleys frowned, but shrugged. The three sat down and there was a small awkward silence before Fleur asked, “So what is it that you do, Draco? Blaise?”

“We work in the Ministry,” Draco said. “I have my own office, many people still look towards the Malfoy name for additional help.”

“Hmm…” Bill frowned.

“Is it true that you work with dragons?” Blaise asked, looking at Charlie. “Harry told us about it, the only dragons I’ve ever saw was during the Triwizard Tournament.” Blaise and Charlie soon dived into a conversation about dragons while Harry did his best to keep Draco’s and Bill’s conversation going. Things seemed to be going well, especially when George and Colin arrived, until, without warning, Ron’s voice rose above the crowd, “Malfoy what are you doing here?”

 _Oh God,_ Harry mentally sighed. Ron pushed through the small crowd, Hermione following him saying, “Ron stop—Ron!” Draco and Blaise both stood up effortlessly to meet the redhead, Draco raising a perfect eyebrow. “Get out of my house,” Ron said angrily.

“Why? I was invited here.”

“Who would invite you?” Ron demanded.

“Your mother of course, Weasley,” Draco said.

“Draco, shut up,” Harry said, getting to his feet. “I’ll handle this.”

“Alright,” Draco sighed. He sat down while Harry focused on his friend,

“Why is he here—why is Zabini here too?” Ron demanded.

“Because I invited them here,” Harry said. “Your mother told George and I to bring our boyfriends, so I did.”

“So why is that git here?” Ron demanded.

“Because I’m dating that git… just like I’m dating Blaise,” Harry said slowly. “And yes I know he can be insufferable, _believe me_ , but having a giant meltdown here in your mothers’ house when we’re supposed to celebrate whatever Ginny’s announcement is won’t solve anything, okay?”

Ron looked between Draco and Harry, his eyes hardening whenever he looks at Draco. “Fine,” he said. “But if he makes one comment about us, I’ll punch him.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Harry said.

“And keep them away from me when we eat,” Ron said.

“Understood,” Harry nodded. He moved to sit down as Hermione dragged Ron out of the room, looking very crossed. Annoyed himself, he glared at Draco as the blonde young man shrugged and said, “I can’t help it, I’m naturally attractive.”

“Shut up,” Harry hissed. “Just be glad you didn’t say anything stupid. But believe me, if you say or do anything to ruin this night, whatever Ron does to you, I will do ten times worse—the same goes to you,” Harry added, looking at Blaise, who was keeping a snicker to himself.

“Of course baby, wouldn’t dream of it,” Blaise smiled. Harry gave him a sharp look that didn’t relax until the previous conversations continued again, Bill and Charlie now moved from dragons to Quidditch while Draco talked about France and Egypt with Fleur and Bill. Harry entertained himself by moving towards Colin and George and talked about his dance instructor. Ron and Hermione returned at some point, and Ron only muttered a half-apology before joining Harry and George. Hermione looked annoyed and sat with Draco, giving him an apology, and Harry was glad to hear that Draco apologized too.

As soon as Ginny arrived, Mrs. Weasley had everyone gather outside. Ginny was wearing dark green robes with a golden talon on the chest. She was grinning widely as she held her broomstick tightly. “Thank you Mum for bringing everyone here,” she said giddily, moving from foot to foot as she tried and failed to hold onto her excitement. “As you guys know, I’ve been going to countless tryouts to join a professional Quidditch team. Well it’s been a long and hard road that I mostly kept to myself but now I’m just so excited to tell you guys… _I’m on the Holyhead Harpies! I’m going to be one of their Chasers!”_

Mrs. Weasley’s scream was louder than anyone else’s cheers. The old woman made a rush towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug saying loudly, “ _Ginny I’m so happy this is wonderful news! The Harpies!”_

Blaise and Draco clapped politely while Harry grinned, his voice going raw with cheering, and hands red from clapping. When their cheering started to die down, Mrs. Weasley pulled people at random to help bring dinner out. It was only then that Ginny, still in her Holyhead Harpies robes, noticed Draco and Blaise. “Malfoy? Zabini?” she said questionably. “What are you doing at my house?”

“Hello Weasley,” Draco said.

“Congratulations on joining the Harpies,” Blaise said more cordially.

“Thank you…”

“They’re here because they’re my boyfriends,” Harry said, stepping in. “Now please don’t blow your lid, I already gave these two that today’s supposed to be about you, and if they do anything to ruin it they’ll be in horrible trouble.”

“How horrible we talking about?” Ginny asked.

“Wishing I would just use an Unforgivable Curse instead horrible,” Harry said.

“Okay…” Ginny said, smiling a little, “then… I guess it is fine.”

“That’s a relief,” Harry sighed. “And hey—” He pulled Ginny into a brief hug “—seriously, congratulations on getting in, you more than deserve it.”

“Thanks Harry, I better see you in my opening game,” Ginny said.

“You kidding? You think I would miss that? Who knows, maybe you’ll be up against Wood,” Harry chuckled. Ginny laughed and said, “He better be playing Keeper, cause I’d hate to win against Puddlemere with him not even getting on a broom.”

In Harry’s opinion, the night couldn’t have gone better. Both Draco and Blaise were on their best behaviors, Draco keeping any snarky remarks or comments to himself while Blaise was his pleasant, polite self. The three left after breakfast, Harry failing to say no to a triple-helping of pumpkin pie which he split between himself and Blaise. Harry decided that he was going to sleep at the apartment that night, so the three left together.

“Harry… we’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Blaise said after the three of them changed for bed. Draco was laying against the headboard, a pillow under him and a book in his hand while Harry was climbing in.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Well… I love you, and Draco loves you… and I really hope you love us—”

“Of course I love you,” Harry interrupted. Realizing what he did he made a small squeak, “Sorry Daddy, continue.”

Blaise chuckled, “Alright Baby Boy, it’s okay. Anyway, we were both wondering if you thought about our offer. For you to move in with us.”

Harry stopped and looked between Blaise and Draco. “Honestly… only a bit,” Harry said.

“And?” Draco asked.

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I’ll move in with you guys.”


	13. Golden Boy's Life

Ch. 13

Golden Boy’s Life

It was December. And with it came the frozen winds that carried snow on it’s whispers and shrilled shrieks that fell on both Diagon Alley and London. But that did not stop Golden Boy’s shows as his popularity increased along with his average viewer count, something he hesitated to equate with the Hogwarts winter break. His dance lessons still continued and looks to have no signs of stopping as both Harry and his instructor both enjoy each other’s company.

A week before Christmas, Harry finally moved into Blaise’s and Draco’s apartment. The two men along with George helped Harry with the moving, his work office left in the foyer of the apartment as Harry thought of where he can put it.

“How about the Playhouse?” Blaise suggested. “It is rather large.”

“Maybe,” Harry said, “but I’ve never exactly been in there Blaise.”

Blaise smirked and winked at his small boyfriend. “Well Baby Boy, Daddy think it’s time to fix that,” he said.

Harry smiled and turned to George, “Thanks George, we can take care of my office.”

“Alright Harry, take care of yourself,” George said, pulling Harry into a tight hug. “And just remember, I still expect you to help around the store.”

“Of course,” Harry chuckled. “You can always count of me.”

“Good man,” George said, patting Harry’s back. He looked at both Blaise and Draco and gave them a sharp glare. “You two better take care of Harry or else I’ll be coming after you,” he said in a serious tone that Harry barely heard.

“Of course,” Draco nodded.

“We’ll take proper care of our Baby Boy,” Blaise said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” George nodded. He looked at Harry and patted his shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow Harry.” He gave a final wave and walked out of the apartment. The three waited a moment until pithey heard the distinct crackle that came with apparition.

Blaise turned to Harry and smiled. He waved his wand and Harry’s office equipment shrunk with a whispered spell. Draco levitated them into his pocket and both men took one of Harry’s hand and led him away from the foyer. They walked up to the second floor and towards a black door with a lock but no doorknob. Blaise pulled out an old-looking key and inserted it. With a turn, there was a loud sound of a lock unlocking. The door swung open by itself, and the three walked inside.

The walls were painted in a dark red lit up by some invisible source. They were in a long hallway with no windows or pictures, but four doors, all the same black as the door they walked through. “We can easily add a new room for you,” Blaise said. “Each door leads to a different section of our little Playhouse, Baby Boy. While we are here, our roles apply. Which means that you are the submissive and we are your Daddies. Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry nodded.

“Good Boy. Now, let’s have a tour,” Blaise grinned. Draco moved to the nearest door and pulled out a similar key.

“Remind us to make your own key after setting up, Harry,” Draco said as he unlocked the door, which opened up with a long, high squeaking noise. Harry gave a huge gasp. Inside the room he expected to see the same dark red walls with some leather, but instead the three walked into a stone room with bars in windows. It was a real dungeon.

There was a cell dug into the wall. In it was a wooden bench with a large phallic shape jutting out from the otherwise flat surface. From where they were standing, Harry guessed that it was around six inches long, however he couldn’t tell exactly how thick it was. The walls were adorn with chains both for decorative and practical uses, there was a wooden bench with multiple pegs, each larger and thicker than the last, along with a pillory, next to which was a small tray floating by itself, several whips and flogs laid neatly next to each other. Harry walked in the room and looked around the torture chamber, his own cock hardening slightly. On the wall hidden by the open door was a modern looking cabinet full of potions and ointments that Harry guessed were for aftercare.

“This, Baby, is for when you need to be severely punished,” Blaise hummed.

“I’ll make sure to be a good boy,” Harry smiled.

“Believe me Potter, you’ll spend some time in here,” Draco chuckled. He moved towards the pillory and opened the top half, “Get in here,” he ordered.

Harry moved automatically and rested his head and hands on the three holes, he expected to feel hard wood, but was surprised to feel a soft cushion underneath. “What?” Harry questioned as Draco slammed the top part close, leaving Harry bend over, his butt pushed out for his Daddies to use.

“The insides are lined with a soft fabric so not to hurt your neck or hands,” Draco explained. “Which means that we can keep our beautiful sub in there for longer periods of time.”

“Maybe even days,” Blaise chuckled.

“Very funny,” Harry said. He tried getting out, but the pillory wouldn’t open. “H-Hey!”

Both Slytherins laughed. “It only opens to either mine or Blaise’s touch,” Draco chuckled. “How else will we keep our pretty little slave locked safely.”

“Very funny,” Harry grumbled. Still chuckling, Draco touched the pillory and it sprung open. Harry shot up before Draco could close it again and rubbed the back of his neck.

Draco’s hand quickly replaced his, rubbing deeply, and the blonde murmured, “Come on love, three more rooms to go.”

“Yes Daddy,” Harry whispered, and the two left the dungeon with Blaise, Draco’s hand never leaving the back of Harry’s neck.

They crossed the hall and moved into the second black door, whose walls were the same dark red as the hallway, and smaller than the dungeon. In this room was many restraints and leather holdings hanging either from the wall or on. There was a St. Andrew’s Cross made of what looked like pure black leather, along with a horse restraint with red padded leather. “This is the room where we will tie you up and have our way with you,” Blaise said. “It’s my personal favorite room.”

Harry nodded, his erection only growing. “I think I like this room too, Daddy,” Harry smiled.

“Good boy,” Blaise chuckled. “Come on,” he took Harry’s arm and led Harry towards the St. Andrew’s Cross. “Know what this is?”

“No,” Harry shook his head.

“It’s called a St. Andrew’s Cross,” Blaise said. “It’s used to restrain you in a spread-eagled position. Sometimes, I can have you standing… other times you will be hanging… And if I’m feeling extra sadistic…” He pointed a long finger towards the air and Harry looked up. There was thick rope and leather restraints hanging overhead, underneath it was an area of padding. “I’ll hogtie you and leave there hanging there for hours on end… maybe even a day if I forget.” Harry moaned, a vision of him tied in the air infiltrating his head while he licked his lips staring at the rope and leather.

He felt a hand pull his arm and they moved out of the room again and into the next one. “This, Draco purred, “is my favorite room.”

Again, painted the same dark red with a black accent wall, this room had a four poster bed. Connected to each post are chains which Harry knew immediately were for chaining and bonding him to the bed. The three walked in and Harry gave a small gasp as he looked on shelf upon shelf of sex toys. There were dildos of every size and color, arranged with increasing length, a spreader was hung on a hook waiting for Harry’s legs, plugs and clips were bunched together as well as vibrators and massagers. Black leather chairs sat in a corner, two facing a small circular rug on the otherwise wooden floor. A small squat dresser sat in the opposite corner under a shelf of anal beads that started with normal small ones and ended with magically wide beads that Harry had a feeling would rip his ass in two if it wasn’t for magic. Harry eyed the dresser curiously and Draco nodded silently, indicating towards it.

Harry moved over to the dresser and pulled out the top left drawer, which contained blindfolds. There were blindfolds made of silk, of leather, of cotton, one suspiciously felt like it was made of dragon hide. The right top drawer had long lengths of silk and other fabrics, each with its own special feel and texture that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Draco chuckled from behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Resting his head on Harry’s shoulders, he whispered, “Open more boy.”

Harry nodded and closed the top drawer and moved onto the second level down, whose drawers were deeper. His eyes widen at what was inside and picked it up. It was a mask made of leather straps connecting with each other and a muzzle with two black leather doggy ears on top. “Some days you’ll be my little Puppy,” Draco chuckled. “Spend the day like a dog in the office. Play with any bone I give you. Would you like that?”

Harry whined and nodded in response.

“Then let’s try it on,” Draco chuckled. He slid Harry’s glasses off and helped his boy in the mask. He spun Harry around and looked at him. “Hmm… you look sexy Harry,” he smirked. “But maybe we should add eye holes… leather around your eyes and eyebrows and nose… space for your lens, remind me to check your prescription Harry baby, sounds good?”

“Yes Daddy,” Harry nodded. Draco took the Puppy Mask off and Harry put his glasses on before looking in the drawer, pulling out a full leather body harness with a pouch for his cock and balls that’ll keep them hidden away, and a long rubber tail that plugged into his ass.

The three shared a perverted smile as Harry placed them away and closed the drawer. The third contained more harnesses and leather clothing, from the size of it Harry thought it was for both him and his Daddies. He then turned to admire the sex toys on the shelves. “It’s like you have your own personal sex store here,” he said.

“And all of them are going up your cunt, Golden Boy,” Blaise chuckled. “We’re going to see that thing stretched and abused as much as we can. Do you want that?”

“Y-Yeah… sounds good,” Harry blushed, his eyes landing on a particularly thick and long dildo with a huge knot at the bottom. He could feel his hole quivering with need. His Daddies saw the boy’s arousal and chuckled. “Come on Harry, one more room before we make your office,” Draco said.

“Yes Sir,” Harry nodded, though his eyes did not leave the thick dildo. They left the room and moved into the last one. Harry was expecting something kinky, something perverse, but was surprised to see a relatively normal room.

There was a low, wide lounging chair big enough to fit all three of them as well as a desk sitting in front of a wide window overlooking the London skyline. The walls were a gentle blue and had pictures of Blaise and Draco in various kink clothes smiling with each other, however there was clear room to add more pictures on the wall. There was a medicine cabinet there, along with a similar small squat dresser full of towels and robes. “The recovery room,” Blaise said. “This is where we go after we play.”

“We can also use this to do some light play,” Draco said. “The desk is for you and me, Harry, of course you will be a puppy during that time.” He chuckled to himself while Harry moaned.

“So, what do you think Harry?” Blaise asked.

“I love it,” Harry said instantly. “It’s brilliant, Daddy.”

“Good, because you’re going to spend a lot of time here with us Baby Boy,” Draco said. “Now come on, let’s get your office together.”

They returned to the hallway and looked around. “Where to put the room…” Blaise muttered. Harry looked up and down the hallway before moving to the side with Blaise’s and Draco’s favorite rooms. He stood in the middle of the wall and turned to his Daddies. “Here of course,” he smiled.

Both men smirked and nodded. “Move aside love,” Blaise purred. Harry moved towards them, and the two men pointed their wands at where Harry was standing. They began to mutter and the wall began to vibrate softly. The muttering continued and the vibration intensified until it looked like the sea in a rough storm, waves pushing against the wall, fighting to break free before being pulled back under. The waves of red slowly turned black. A shape started to appear as the black waves continued to increase. They became bigger, wider, and more violent until, finally, a black door appeared with no doorknob but a keyhole. With a final wave of their wands, a black key magically appeared and fell on the floor.

“Pick it up, Boy,” Blaise commanded. Resisting an eye roll, Harry knelt and picked up the key. He got to his feet and stuck the key into the hole. It opened softly with the click of the lock, revealing an empty room whose walls were bare.

“The decorating can be up to you, Golden Boy,” Draco said. He pulled everything out of his pocket and they returned to their normal size. “You use these for lighting, correct?” He held one of the many strings of faire lights.

“Yes Sir,” Harry nodded. He looked around and frowned, “I need a window,” he said. “I like the natural light to be on my body. The lights just help the mood.” He took out his own wand and waved it, moving his computer set up against the wall nearest to him. “The space is bigger so I can do more things,” he smiled. “My cameras can get more angles…” He waved his wand and the two old-fashioned cameras moved to the desk.

“We can surely get you better cameras,” Blaise said. “Enchant some muggle ones?”

“That’s an idea for a Christmas gift,” Harry muttered. He moved the small mountain of pillows directly opposite the computer. His lights hung loosely around the edges of the walls all around the room. He made a shelf where he hung his harness and sex toys as Draco and Blaise made a window. It was one in the afternoon when they finished decorating Harry’s office. He smiled brilliantly as he turned his computer on. “Looks like everything’s working alright,” he said. “I can’t wait to do my first show here!”

“When’s is it scheduled?” Draco asked. Harry checked his watch and said, “A few hours. It’s a public show.”

“Then we better get our Boy ready, right Dragon Daddy?” Blaise smirked.

“Absolutely Black Mamba,” Draco chuckled. They both grabbed an arm and laughed devilishly as they dragged Harry out of the room.

 

Christmas Day came with a special show Golden Boy had planned. He already had his Daddies in on it as the three of them set up Golden Boy’s new cameras he got for Christmas. Wearing only a collar and a jock, Golden Boy smiled at his cameras when his show went live, all his faithful viewers already in the chat, their cocks hard in their hands.

“Merry Christmas!” Golden Boy smiled, the top of his face blurred out so all his viewers can see are vaguely green eyes and black hair. “I hope Santa made you all very happy, and I hope I can make you happy too! I have a very special gift for all my Daddies and Masters.”

Golden Boy smiled slyly as he took a step back and did a little twirl. “As you all know, I recently moved in with my Masters and Daddies Black Mamba and Dragon Daddy,” he said. “And we decided to give you all a very special show: they’re going to fuck me long and hard on here!”

His chat was full of cheers from his viewers and Golden Boy couldn’t be prouder. He got down to his knees and kept his head downcast. The room was silent for a moment, Golden Boy staying in his position even when off screen the door opened and shut. Two figures came onto the screen. One was black and taller than Golden Boy and the other man. He was muscular, very muscular, his chest pushing out and his abs were clearly visible. He had curled dark hair on his chest and on his pelvis that led to a set of tight leather pants. He was wearing a harness that brought attention to his pierced nipples. The other man was shorter than the first, but still taller and muscular in his own way. He had stubble on his face and was wearing the same outfit as Black Mamba. Both their faces were blurred like Golden Boy’s.

“Kiss it Boy,” Black Mamba commanded.

Golden Boy knelt down and kissed both their feet before kneeling fully up, kissing both their leather-clothed cocks. “What do you want, Boy?” Dragon Daddy asked.

“To suck your cocks, Sir,” Golden Boy answered submissively.

“You want our cocks, Boy?” Black Mamba chuckled. “Beg.”

Golden Boy looked up at Black Mamba, his tongue licked the bottom of his lips as he begged, “Please Daddy, I need your cocks inside me. I feel so empty without them.”

Black Mamba chuckled darkly and looked at Dragon Daddy. “Did you hear our Boy? He’s cock-hungry,” he said. “We should give him what he wants.”

Golden Boy nodded furiously, his tongue working his lips as he looked between his two Daddies.  Dragon Daddy grabbed his bulge and shook it a few times, before, magically, both men’s pairs of leather pants disappeared revealing two huge cocks slowly hardening. “Work it Boy,” Dragon Daddy commanded. “Show us how much you love cock.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Golden Boy said. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, taking the whole of Dragon Daddy’s cock inside with a throaty moan. Black Mamba stepped forward and the two men began kissing as Golden Boy worked on Dragon Daddy’s cock, one of his free hands moving to jerk off Black Mamba’s cock while the other held onto Dragon Daddy’s ass for support. Golden Boy expertly moved up and down Dragon Daddy’s cock, his tongue working the underside as it grew inside him. He felt a slap against his cheek, and his Daddies stopped kissing only for Black Mamba to growl out, “Work on mine too Boy or I won’t cunt you.”

Golden Boy quickly switch cocks, sucking on the thicker and larger cock of Black Mamba while he jerked Dragon Daddy off. His eyes flashed towards the computer every now and again to read the comments, which was cheering the three of them on. After a few minutes, both men pulled Golden Boy up and they started a three-way kiss, their heads pressed together as their tongues danced with each other. Dragon Daddy’s and Black Mamba’s hands moved down towards Golden Boy’s ass, each holding a cheek and squeezing hard before spanking in unison. Golden Boy moaned in the kiss and turned to kiss Dragon Daddy fully while Black Mamba assaulted his neck. Golden Boy didn’t feel Black Mamba’s weight and opened his eyes to see Black Mamba grabbing a camera.

“Bend the bitch over,” Black Mamba said. They talked before the show and Golden Boy allowed both of them to call him bitch only once. Dragon Daddy stopped the kiss and pushed Golden Boy down onto his cock, the submissive sucking it easily. Black Mamba allowed the camera to float in front of Golden Boy’s ass. He spread the cheeks, revealing Golden Boy’s hole, which was already now naturally a little loose. “Look at that cunt,” Black Mamba breathed. “Gonna make it loose with my fat black cock like all cunts should be.” He shoved a finger into Golden Boy’s hole, and the boy moaned around Dragon Daddy’s cock.

Black Mamba swatted the camera away and got on his knees, both hands spreading Golden Boy’s cheeks. He leaned forward, burying his nose in Golden Boy’s crack and taking a long whiff before licking up Golden Boy’s hole, his tongue darting inside the loose ass. Golden Boy moaned, his own cock straining against his jockstrap but he wouldn’t dare reach down to touch it. Black Mamba swirled his tongue around Golden Boy’s hole, pushing it deep as he can before moving back, licking his finger, and pushing that in instead for a few second and replacing it with his tongue again. Golden Boy moaned and choked on Dragon Daddy’s cock as Black Mamba went to town on him.

“Fuck, going to cum soon,” Dragon Daddy cursed. He shoved Golden Boy’s head off his cock and began jerking it furiously. “Close your mouth, Goldie, I’m going to mark you,” Dragon Daddy panted. Golden Boy kept his mouth shut, moaning against his lips as Black Mamba began fingering him with lubed fingers. Dragon Daddy came with a loud groan and thick ropes of cum sprayed all over Golden Boy’s face, getting on his cheeks and chin along with his hair.

“Keep it on,” Dragon Daddy winked, slapping Golden Boy’s side of the head lightly as he walked towards a small table off screen where vitality potions sat for the men’s use. As he drank one, Black Mamba guided Golden Boy onto all fours, his head on his arms and his ass presented in the air as he continued to stretch him, quickly working the boy to three fingers.

The room was full of Golden Boy’s groaning as he looked over his shoulder, “Please Daddy, please,” he begged Black Mamba.

“What is it Boy?”

“Fuck me,” Golden Boy begged. “I need your cock inside my cunt. Please…”

“Soon Golden Boy, soon,” Black Mamba chuckled. “You’ll get both your Daddies’ cocks in your cunt.”

Golden Boy only moaned as his Daddy continued to stretch his hole. When he thought Golden Boy was ready enough, Black Mamba removed his fingers and coated his cock with lube. He lined it up with Golden Boy’s loose hole and pushed forward until the tip of the cockhead was pressed against the hole.

“Please! Please!” Golden Boy begged. He tried to push back but Black Mamba stopped him.

“What do you want Goldie?” Dragon Daddy asked as he walked back onscreen, his cock hard again.

“For my Daddies to fuck my cunt,” Golden Boy begged. “Please…”

Both men chuckled and Dragon Daddy nodded. Black Mamba pushed and the room was filled once again with Golden Boy’s screams as the thick cock stretched him beyond imagination. Once fully inside, Black Mamba waited a minute before starting at a rough pace, Golden Boy’s screams quickly turning to moans for more. Dragon Daddy stuffed Golden Boy’s mouth with his cock and the boy quickly began sucking in earnest, moving along with Black Mamba’s ferocious pace.

The viewers and chat loved it, many perverts commenting on how they already came.

Black Mamba kept his pace for ten minutes before cumming inside Golden Boy’s hole with a roar. He pulled out, cum still squirting from his cock and dripping out of Golden Boy’s loose hole, and the two men switch places. Dragon Daddy began fucking Golden Boy’s loose wet cum-full hole while Golden Boy cleaned Black Mamba’s cock of his cum and Golden Boy’s ass juice. Once clean, Black Mamba left to take his own potion leaving Golden Boy and Dragon Daddy by themselves. Dragon Daddy pulled Golden Boy up and they began kissing as Golden Boy wrapped his legs around Dragon’s waist and arms around his neck and they began fucking that way, their lips never leaving each other’s.

Black Mamba chuckled from his viewpoint and took another sip of his potion, “So fucking hot,” he muttered. Dragon Daddy continued to fuck their boy until he too came inside Golden Boy. He slipped the bottom off and Golden Boy got on all fours, showing off his cum-full hole to the cameras while Black Mamba gave Dragon Daddy his second potion. Their bodies covered in sweat, the Daddies returned and grabbed Golden Boy. They transfigured his pillows into a simple bed and Dragon Daddy laid down at the edge.

Black Mamba helped lower Golden Boy onto Dragon Daddy’s cock while feeding him a potion. Golden Boy felt his body shiver, energy pouring into him as his cunt felt looser than ever before. The cameras moved to get a better shot as Golden Boy laid down against Dragon Daddy’s body. Black Mamba moved forward, his own cock leaking and he began pushing against Golden Boy’s hole. Golden Boy moaned as the cock pressed against Dragon Daddy’s and slowly enter inside. His hole stretched wider than it ever had before. It hurt so bad, his toes curled from the pain, and yet he didn’t want it to stop. It felt so good and right to have both of them inside him.

Once he was fully adjusted, he looked at both his Daddies and nodded. They began to move slowly but it already had their wanted effect. Golden Boy’s little dick, hard from everything, started leaking through the jockstrap. Black Mamba grunted at this and smacked Golden Boy’s cock.

“Your little dickie’s leaking Boy,” he laughed. “You love having your Daddies in you.”

“Yes Sir,” Golden Boy Moaned. “Not—not gonna last long Sir.”

“You don’t cum till we tell you Boy,” Dragon Daddy hissed. He reached over and grabbed Golden Boy’s dickie. “Who does this belong to?”

“My-My Daddies,” Golden Boy moaned as Dragon Daddy’s cock rammed against his prostate. They kept a slow, steady pace, all three orgasms building together as their breathy moans and groans filled the room. Golden Boy’s body was soaked with sweat, he could feel Dragon Daddy’s sweaty body underneath him while sweat drops fell on him from Black Mamba. Sometimes he opened his mouth just to catch the sweat as the two continued to fuck him, his jockstrap soaked with precum.

The pace began to quicken, Black Mamba taking total control as he set the pace for him and Dragon Daddy to fuck their boy. Golden Boy’s body began to rock with their thrusts, his body vibrating from something deep inside him as he threw his mouth open and long, slutty moans left his lips.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah—Daddies Fuck me Daddies, fuck my cunt!”

“We’re gonna fill your cunt with our cum, bitch,” Dragon Daddy grunted. “You’re gonna feel how a real man’s cock feels cumming, and hold all our cum inside!”

“Yes! Yes! Please I need it,” Golden Boy begged.

It wasn’t long until he felt the hot jets of cum squirting from both cocks inside him. They both thrusted as deep as they could and it drove him over the edge. His own dick came, his cum leaking through the jockstrap and staining it as it dripped down.

All three physically exhausted, the two Daddies helped their boy off their cocks and quickly plugged his cum-filled hole up with a butt plug. Laying on top of each other, Golden Boy gave his Daddies lazy kisses while they shared secret smiles. He felt a sense of satisfaction and purpose. True, he did not have a real job with benefits yet, and yes he was still looking, but until then, Harry Potter supposed he could continue to have fun as Golden Boy, especially if he can bring his boyfriends in on the fun. His face still stained with Dragon Daddy’s cum, now smeared around because of the kissing, Golden Boy looked at the cameras and smiled. “Merry Christmas Daddies and Masters,” he said in a slutty yet cute voice. “I hope you all had fun watching. Goodbye.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think and want to see!


End file.
